Aventures De Campus
by Twilight-Maeva
Summary: Bella débarque sur le campus de RoStew avec son meilleur ami, ils intégreront très vite de l'élite de l'Université. Mais Bella sera embarquée Dans une histoire de pari. Celui-ci étant: Coucher avec Le Capitaine de l'équipe de football ... Voyons voir!
1. Introduction

**Alors, il y a un moment, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma fiction. Je ne la postais que sur Skyrock, mais j'ai finalement décidé de la poster aussi sur FanFiction. **

**Donc, voici: **

_**Aventures de Campus**_

**N.B. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont bien entendu, à Stephenie Meyer. Cependan, leur personnalité est légèrement modifié et l'histoire est complétement de moi !**

**Résumé ::**

Bella débarque, avec son meilleur ami Jasper, à la prestigieuse université de RoStew à Forks. Son arrivée est très remarquée, puisque les nouveaux se font rares à cette école. Elle devient très proche de sa colocataire, Alice, la diva de la mode.

Tanya, une petite peste, lui propose un pari que Bella accepte. Le pari : Coucher avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football. Celui-ci étant le beau Emmett Cullen. Bella croit avoir le pari dans la poche jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le frère de celui-ci : Edward Cullen, qui est aussi le petit copain de Tanya.

Et ça, ce n'est que le début des aventures de campus. Car jalousie, amour, vengeance, désir, rencontres et quiproquos sont au rendez-vous.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :: Départ vers RoStew**

**Bella POV**

J'avais presque fini de faire ma valise. Jasper devrait passer venir me chercher dans près de dix minutes. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, embrassai Renée et Charlie et allai m'installer sur le perron. Jasper et moi partions pour Forks, Washington. Une petite ville pluvieuse encerclée par la forêt. La raison de notre départ vers cette triste ville était pure et simple, nous avions été acceptés à la prestigieuse université Robert Stewart. Un pensionnat des plus magistraux. Cette école accueillait des étudiants dès la troisième année du secondaire. Nous allions être les deux petits nouveaux, mais je m'en contrefichais. Tant que j'étais avec mon meilleur ami. Comme il restait encore une semaine de vacances, nous avions décidés de prendre une semaine de vacances pour aller à Los Angeles, puisque que notre avion partait de là. Un bruit de klaxon retentit et je sursautai.

-Allez, embarque ma belle! s'exclama Jasper, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je pris ton mon sac et mes valises, les plaçaient dans le coffre arrière de sa Bentley de location. Une Bentley Continental 2007 noire. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

-Prête pour l'aventure? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je lui lançai le plus sublime des sourires et il démarra. J'ouvris mon ordinateur portable et le posa sur mes genoux. Je commençai à taper pour nous réserver un hôtel à Los Angeles. Je réservai une chambre tout de suite.

- Alors, que veux-tu faire à Los Angeles? Me demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, on pourrait fêter notre départ de Phoenix et bien arroser l'évènement, proposai-je.

-J'approuve à 100%!

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Nous roulâmes pendant près de six heures avant d'arriver à l'hôtel. Il était près de 10h du soir. Il me déposa à l'entrée.

-Va prendre la chambre, je vais chercher l'alcool! Me dit-il avant de repartir.

Je pris mon sac et montai les escaliers de l'hôtel. Je pris la clé de la chambre et montai dans celle-ci.

_I'm bringing sexy back _

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act _

_Come let me make up for the things you lack_

_'Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast… _

_(Sexy Back, Justin Timberlake)_

Je répondis à mon téléphone en me rappelant qu'il serait tant que je change de sonnerie…

-Oui? Demandai-je.

-Tu sais, si tu veux de l'alcool, il faudrait que je puisse monter…susurra la voix de Jasper.

-Ok, mais avant, dit-moi c'est quelle sorte de bière? Lui demandais-je ironiquement.

-De la Sangria, de la Vodka, de la Tequila et du Champagne puisqu'on fête, aussi bien fêter comme il faut. Dit-il en jouant le jeu et je pus sentir son sourire juste avec l'intonation de sa voix.

-Oh et bien tu peux monter alors chambre 249, mon cher, répondis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 :: Toute qu'une soirée!**_

**Bella POV**

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'avais déjà callé ma première bouteille. Jasper et moi buâmes…beaucoup et rîmes beaucoup aussi. Vers 3h du matin, j'allai prendre une douche, Jasper m'avait renversé de la Sangria dessus et mes cheveux étaient tous collants. Je manquais de m'enfarger à plusieurs reprises dans des objets invisibles. Il fallait l'avouer, nous avions un peu abusé de l'alcool et ma maladresse habituelle + l'alcool = catastrophe pour moi et pour les autres. Je me douchai non sans avoir eu quelques problèmes de synchronisation et je me séchai. Je remarquai alors que les vêtements que j'avais pris étaient ceux de Jasper et non les miens. J'enfilai donc sa paire de boxers et son t-shirt. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, il était étendu sur notre lit m'attendant avec un sourire aux lèvres. Jasper était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, nous dormions dans le même lit, sans nous toucher bien sûr puisque c'était juste mon meilleur ami, je n'ai jamais pensé faire ça avec lui, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Il était l'une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux. Je me glissai sous les couvertures et il fit de même. Un frisson parcourra mon corps, il faisait froid maintenant que je n'étais plus sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

-J'ai froid…

Je me mis dos à lui et il enlaça doucement ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux, entourée dans les bras de Jasper, mais quelque chose de plus en plus dur grossissait contre le bas de mos dos…

-Jasper! M'exclamai-je, choquée.

-Quoi? s'écria-t-il, inquiet.

-Tu a une…érection, merde! On n'est seulement amis, alors pourrais-tu éviter?

- Bella, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis un mec et puis merde, je suis collé à une fille hyper sexy et les seuls vêtements qu'elle porte, ce sont les miens, alors oui, c'est tout à fait normal!

Je rougis instantanément à ses propos mais il continua:

-Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'y peux rien… Mais…dit-moi, est-ce que tu réagissais comme ça avec tes ex? Parce que…

-Je n'ai jamais dormi dans le même lit qu'un de mes ex… avouai-je en lui coupant la parole.

-Quoi? Tu les chassais de ton lit après l'avoir fait!

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne, Jasper! Je suis toujours vierge! M'exclamai-je en haussant le ton, me retournant brusquement sur le en le dévisageant.

-Quoi? s'écria-t-il. Tu n'as jamais couché avec personne!

-Non, je n'ai rien fait…avouai-je en baisant la tête.

Devant son silence, je relevais la tête afin de lui faire face, il me regardait encore avec cet air interloqué.

-C'est bon arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est pas parce que toi, toutes les filles te courraient après et que tu t'en ai sûrement taper une bonne quinzaine que je suis pareil! Lui dis-je en haussant un peu la voix.

-Bella, calme toi, s'il te plait, ce que tu dis est faux…sauf pour les quinzaines de filles qui me courraient après. Dit-il fier de lui et avec un sourire sur le visage.

J'allais répliquer quand il me coupa la parole.

-Mais j'ai couché avec seulement l'une d'entre elles et ce n'était pas fameux. Ajouta t-il sérieusement, même peut-être trop.

Je me retournais sur le dos et mis ma tête côté afin de toujours pouvoir le regarder et à ma grande surprise, pour voir qu'il était vraiment sérieux malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité et avec l'habitude de ses blagues idiotes.

-D'accord mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te moquer de moi. Lui rappelais-je dans un souffle.

-Je ne moque pas de toi Bella …mais nos prochains camarades de classe le feront peut-être par exemple.

Je fut prise d'une soudaine crise de panique et je cherchais la meilleure façon de me tirer de cette situation après y avoir penser longuement, et ne trouvant pas de points négatif à cette solution, je m'assis brusquement sur le lit et me retournais pour lui faire face.

-Jasper! J'ai trouvé la solution! On a juste à coucher ensemble!... s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…Lui demandais-je.

Il se releva lui aussi en position assise, aussi brusquement que moi plus tôt, et me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

-Bella, t'es malade! T'es ma meilleure amie je peux pas coucher avec toi! Répondit-il en réponse à ma supplication.

-Aller, je t'en pris…Tu veux vraiment que ta meilleure amie fasse rire d'elle par TOUT les autres élèves de l'université? Le suppliais-je.

Je lui faisais des yeux de chien battu, je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien me refuser quand je lui faisais ces yeux là. Je n'en revenais pas! J'étais en train de supplier Jasper pour qu'il couche avec moi! Je me sentais étourdie et pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie mieux. Et les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes:

-Je t'en pris, justement, tu dis que tu es mon meilleur ami et donc, tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour faire ça.

Il se laissa mollement retomber sur le lit et sur le dos, fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea longuement, assez longtemps pour que j'aie le temps de rougir et de baisser la tête. Il se leva, me pris dans ses bras, il hésita encore un peu mais finit pas lâcher

-Très bien, mais si je fais quelque choses de mal ou bien si tu as mal, tu me le dis tout de suite. Ok?

-Ok, merci Jasper! Répondis-je un peu trop enthousiaste et avec reconnaissance en même temps.

Je m'écartais un peu de lui afin de le regarder. Il se releva sur un coude et me regarda intensément et j'eu le temps de me perdre dans ses beaux yeux bleus mais pour la première fois, j'y vis un certain désir.

-Ok, alors dis-moi ce que tu sais faire? Lâcha t-il en me tirant de mes rêveries.

J'y réfléchi un peu mais je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine alors je lui renvoyait, à mon tour, la question.

Il m'offrit un de ces magnifiques sourires qui, je suis sûre, était celui qui faisait craquer toutes les filles de notre ancienne école. Il se pencha vers moi et déposa doucement une main dans mon cou et l'autre, sur ma taille et en m'attirant à lui, il posa un léger baiser sur mon front et lentement en continuant ces baisers et frôlant, avec son nez ma tempe, mes paupières, ma joue, la commissure de mes lèvres, ma mâchoire, pour finir dans mon cou. Chaque parcelle de mon cou fut recouverte de ses baisers brûlants, remontant ensuite le long de ma mâchoire. Cette sensation était vraiment la meilleure que j'ai eue de toute ma vie enfin pour l'instant puisque je me doutais que la suite allait sûrement être meilleure. En sentant ses dents entrées en contact avec ma peau en la mordillant, je gémis de plaisir, mon souffle devient plus heurté et je rejetais ma tête en arrière, ce qui le fit être plus fougueux. Il reprit les assauts de mon cou en penchant doucement ma tête en arrière afin d'y avoir mieux accès avec sa bouche. Il atteignit enfin ma bouche et caressant ma lèvre inférieur avec sa langue demandant la permission d'y entrer et, bien sûr, je la lui accordais. Nos langues commencèrent à jouer et danser ensemble. Son haleine sentait vraiment bon, comme un mélange de menthe et aussi un fond d'alcool ce qui n'était pas désagréable j'étais beaucoup trop absorbée dans notre baiser et par la douceur de sa langue pour m'en préoccuper. Il se positionna afin de se retrouver complètement au dessus de moi mais sans peser sur mon corps. Je sentais son sexe se presser contre mon bas ventre. Mais, perdue dans la passion de notre baiser, j'en oublie même de respirer. Je dû mettre fin à ce premier baiser pour pouvoir respirer. Il attaqua alors chaque parcelle de mon cou pendant que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Il le mordilla, le suça, et l'embrassa. C'était sûr, ça allait laisser une marque mais je ne m'en faisais pas puisque c'était comme s'il voulait montrer que je lui appartenais et c'était un peu vrai puisque en cet instant, je ne voulait pas être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que mon meilleur ami et je ne voulait pas le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est avec lui que j'étais, mais j'espérais que ça resterais comme ça, moi, Bella, la meilleure amie de Jasper, et lui, Jasper, mon meilleur ami pour toujours.

Ma respiration commença à être saccadée et mon pouls s'affola. Il descendit sa main qui était toujours dans mon cou jusqu'à ma taille, tout en descendant, il frôla mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre en traçant de petit cercles sur mon bas ventre, juste entre mon nombril et son caleçon que je portais, ce qui m'arracha un léger gémissement. Il ôta sa main qui était toujours posée sur ma taille et la passa sous mon t-shirt, il remonta sa main dans mon dos en le soulevant doucement et tendrement. Comme je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge, mes seins se retrouvèrent à l'air. Il en agrippa un et commença à jouer avec. Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge sans que je m'en rende compte. Il recommença à m'embrasser sur la bouche mais plus doucement comme si il hésitait ou pour juger de ma réaction avant d'aller plus loin. Pour lui prouver que j'en avais autant envie que lui, je passai également une de mes mains - qui étaient figées sur le lit jusqu'à maintenant - sous son t-shirt afin de caresser ses magnifiques abdominaux. Mon autre main alla jouer dans ses cheveux en tortillant ces mèches et l'amenant le plus proche de moi possible.

Il reposa une de ses mains sur ma hanche et ses baisers se firent de plus en plus insistants, j'avais réussit mon coup pour le mettre à l'aise. Pour être à l'aise, il l'était. Mes mains descendirent de chaque côté de son corps afin de pouvoir enlever son t-shirt, je le fis glisser par-dessus sa tête et l'envoya balader de l'autre côté de la pièce. Maintenant, seuls ses deux calçons (le sien et celui que je portais) nous séparaient. Sa main glissa sur mon ventre toujours en dessinant des petits cercles invisibles et il commença à jouer avec l'élastique de mes caleçons. Je ressentis la vague de chaleur qui envahissait mon bas ventre. Il descendit lentement sa main vers mon intimité en embrassant chaque parcelle de mon cou et de ma poitrine, mais, avant d'arriver à mon intimité, il remonta sa main vers mon ventre, je gémis d'impatience devant ses caresses expertes. Ma respiration, que j'avais plutôt bien maîtrisée une seconde auparavant, redevint saccadée et mon pouls s'affola encore plus qu'avant, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser devant tant de désir, plaisir et, il faut le dire, d'alcool réunit. Jasper fit descendre lentement mon caleçon sur mes hanches, mes cuisses, mes genoux, mes mollets et enfin mes chevilles en faisant courir ses doigts le long de mes jambes et en déposant de légers baisers qui allumait un feu en moi à chaque endroits ou ses lèvres entraient en contact avec ma peau, il remonta le long de mon corps en tripotant et embrassant l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant de revenir embrasser ma bouche fougueusement. Je le fis rouler sur le dos afin de pouvoir me retrouver à califourchon sur lui et je commençais à jouer moi aussi avec l'élastique de ses boxers qui recouvrait maintenant une grosse bosse et je me dis qu'il devait commencer à être serré dedans. Je fis doucement descendre son caleçon en embrassant moi aussi son ventre et ses abdos en traçant la forme avec ma langue. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et je souris contre sa peau. Il roula une fois de plus sur lui-même pour se repositionner sur moi et me regarda avec un regard pleins de désir mais aussi, une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux Bella? On n'est pas obligés de continuer si tu ne veux pas, on n'est pas obligés d'aller plus loin.

-Non, non, ça va, j'en ai envie et tu ne peux pas renoncer maintenant!

- Comment veux-tu que je renonce, c'est pas comme si je pouvais! Ria t-il. Tu n'as jamais été aussi excitante et irrésistible, ajouta t-il plus sérieusement et en me fixant de ses yeux profond maintenant remplit de désir seulement.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et il rit doucement de me voir réagir ainsi.

-Bella, tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêner de ça, je pense ce que je dit et tu devrais pouvoir accepter les compliments de temps en temps.

J'eu juste le temps d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment qu'il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, il se redressa un peu sans quitter ma bouche et sorti un préservatif de son sac de voyage, à côté du lit, l'ouvrit rapidement et l'enfila. Je fus d'ailleurs surprise de sa rapidité mais ne m'en formalisais pas. Il positionna ces hanches entre mes cuisses, tira un peu sur mes hanches afin de me rapprocher de lui et je pus sentir sa dureté contre mon intimité, je crochetais mes chevilles derrière ses hanches, nos fronts se touchaient et je sentais sa respiration saccadée se mêler à la mienne. Il m'embrassa longuement avant d'entrer en moi avec une douceur incroyable et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Je ressentis une légère douleur au début mais quand il commença ses va-et-vient, je ne sentis plus rien appart le plaisir, le plaisir que ce soit avec mon meilleur ami, celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance et le plaisir que je ressentait de l'avoir en moi, lui, Jasper, celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Ces va-et-vient ce firent plus fort et puissant et mon dos s'arqua de lui-même et je sentis les parois de mon intimité se resserrés peu à peu autour de son membre en action. Je criais son nom et il en fit de même.

Nous tombâmes dans le gouffre ensemble. Jasper se redressa un peu et jeta sa tête par en arrière et serrant ses dents pour ne pas crier et ainsi, faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible nous retombâmes alors épuisés sur le lit, lui toujours au dessus de moi. J'attendais de pouvoir revenir sur la terre ferme. Après avoir vécus mon premier orgasme, j'attendais que ma respiration redevienne un tant soit peu normale et que mon cœur batte moins vite. Quand ce fut le cas, Jasper roula sur le côté, embrassa mon front et ma joue et il dit:

-Merci ma douce Bella, c'était génial!

-Non Jasper, au contraire, merci à toi.

Je me blottie contre lui et attendis que le sommeil me rattrape puisque qu'après l'alcool et le plaisir intense que je venais de vivre… c'en était beaucoup trop pour moi et je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêves. Finalement, c'était ça la meilleure sensation du monde!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :: Arrivée sur le campus**

**Jasper POV**

J'avais tellement mal à la tête, un gros mélange de culpabilité et d'alcool. Comment avais-je pu coucher avec ma meilleure amie et trouver ça…comment dire, formidable? Ça avait été parfait, plus que n'importe quelle sensation. Elle avait été ma meilleure fois. Bon, ce n'était pas très dur à battre, mais j'étais certain que personne ne pourrait me combler autant. J'enlaçai sa taille et d'une main, je repoussai ses cheveux de mon visage. Ils sentaient tellement bons, ils sentaient la fraise. J'enroulai une mèche autour de mon doigt et jouai avec.

-Jasper…Robert…Stewart…Bon…Vacances…Plage…balbutia la belle à mes côtés.

Voilà, elle avait commencé à parler. Je trouvais toujours ces situations assez amusantes, comme ça, je pouvais toujours savoir à quoi elle pensait… Je déposai un baiser sur son front et m'endormis, moi aussi.

Il était 10h lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain. Bella dormait encore, blottie contre mon torse. Je la tassai doucement pour me permettre de sortir du lit. Comme j'étais encore nu, j'enfilai un t-shirt gris et une nouvelle paire de boxers. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la chambre. On aurait juré qu'un ouragan était passé. Des bouteilles partout, des tables renversées (pour prouver qu'il nous est impossible de marcher sans trébucher lorsqu'on a quelques verres dans le nez). Je commençai à ramasser sans faire un bruit. Dans son sommeil, Bella avait parlé de la plage, donc je crois que cette journée s'imposait aujourd'hui. Une fois que plus rien de dangereux ne trainait par terre, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris deux ibuprofènes et pris ma douche. Je me séchai et me vêtis avec un jeans et une chemise noire. Mon mal de tête me faisait encore souffrir, j'avais la gueule de bois, ça c'était certain. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Bella était en train de se réveiller.

-Jasper?

-Oui, ma belle?

-J'aurais une toute petite question…

Cette phrase m'inquiétait toujours. On ne savait jamais quoi répondre…

-Tout ce que tu veux, lui répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

-Euh… (Elle rougit) Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier, au juste?

J'avalai ma salive bruyamment et me mit les mais dans les cheveux. Ça, c'était une question délicate…Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait hier? Je me voyais très bien lui répondre qu'on avait abusé de l'alcool et qu'on avait couché ensemble et que ça avait été ma meilleure fois à vie. Bon, il fallait que je lui dise.

-Et bien, c'est assez délicat…Tu vois, on a un peu bu, en vérité, en a beaucoup abusé et après…on a fait l'amour…avouai-je, penaud.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait. Je m'approchai d'elle et la prit dans mes bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolé…commençai-je.

-Non, je me rappelle, maintenant…je te l'ai demandé et tu as accepté. Honnêtement, c'était fantastique, mais je ne crois que je referais ça avec mon meilleur ami…Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

J'acquiesçai. Elle avait toute à fait raison, c'était fantastique, mais une deuxième expérience serait catastrophique.

-Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé…lui murmurai-je.

Elle rougit et me lançai un sourire gêné. Elle tirait les couvertures et les enroulai autour d'elle, puis partit vers la salle de bain en attrapant, en chemin, des vêtements. Aujourd'hui, nous irons sûrement à la plage. Il faudrait aussi que je lui rappelle qu'on a des fournitures scolaires à aller acheter.

Notre semaine de vacances passa si vite. Entre l'alcool, la plage et les heures que je passai à la suivre de magasins en magasins, les moments que je préférai furent les soirées où elle s'endormait, paisiblement, dans mes bras, blottie contre mon torse. J'attendais toujours qu'elle fasse son brin de parlotte nocturne avant de m'endormir et, bien sûr, je lui répétai tous ce qu'elle pouvait avoir dit, et à chaque fois que je lui disais quelque chose de gênant qu'elle avait dit, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et rougissait. Ces rougeurs lui allaient à merveille…Voyons Jasper un peu de calme! Arrête de penser à ça!

Je démarrai cette Bentley en direction de l'aéroport. Aujourd'hui, notre avion partait pour Forks. Bella pianotait sur son portable pour vérifier que la compagnie de location de voitures venait bel et bien récupérer la Bentley à l'aéroport. Après cinq minutes, elle m'affirma que c'était ok. Nous arrivâmes enfin. Je sortis nos valises et les portai. Nous les enregistrâmes et montèrent dans l'avion. Par chance, aucun de nous ne sonna aux détecteurs de métaux et ainsi, nous n'avons pas perdus de temps inutile. Nous nous installâmes dans nos bancs en première classe, gracieuseté de mes parents. En effet, mes parents étaient très aisés dans leur fortune et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que Bella a pu bénéficier de l'aide financière de mes parents pour intégrer Robert Stewart, car ses parents, à elle, ne sont pas vraiment aisés…

L'avion décolla et Bella me lançai un regard plein d'inquiétude, je ne savais pas si ses inquiétudes étaient liées à notre trajet à l'avion ou à son entrée à Robert Stewart.

**Bella POV**

Nous étions enfin arrivés! Je détestai les avions et même un siège en première classe ne pouvait changer ce fait. Jasper et moi repassâmes par la sécurité avant d'aller reprendre nos bagages. D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, un ami du père de Jasper était sensé venir nous prendre à l'aéroport.

-Regarde, c'est là ! s'exclama-t-il après cinq minutes de recherche.

Je regardai où pointait son doigt et aperçu une pancarte avec indiqué « Jasper Withlock et Isabella Swan ». Jasper me prit la main et m'entraina jusqu'à l'homme qui tenait l'affiche. Sans étonnement, nous découvrîmes que l'ami en question n'avait pas pu venir, mais avait envoyé son chauffeur. Nous nous assîmes, Jasper et moi, sur la banquette de la voiture noire. Le chauffeur prit la route en direction de l'université. Le stress me prenait d'un coup. Dans cette école, il n'y aurait que des enfants gâtés et moi, je serais la petite nouvelle sans un sou. Je serais à la merci de tous, même si Jasper m'aidait. Et encore, si Jasper se liait d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi et m'oubliait? Je ne pourrais jamais survivre, surtout sans lui… Nous arrivâmes enfin je pris mes valises et Jasper prit les siennes. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la petite tente en toile, là où on recevait notre horaire, notre chambre ainsi que les informations à propos de l'école. J'avais quelque cours en commun avec Jasper, mais pas beaucoup car comme il avait pris l'option football, la majorité de ses cours était décalée.

Je l'enlaçai délicatement et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 :: Colocataire**_

**Alice POV**

On cognait à la porte. Un cognement incertain. Sûrement ma nouvelle coloc. On m'avait averti qu'elle était nouvelle, alors…on verra. Je lui ouvris la porte et l'aidai à porter ses bagages. Elle était jolie, brunette avec des reflets roux, un visage en cœur. Sa peau était pâle et des yeux chocolat. Je lui souris. Elle avait l'air sympathique, mais très timide. Notre chambre était énorme et très luxueuse. Trois lits doubles meublaient la pièce (même si nous n'étions que deux) avec plusieurs commodes. La salle de bain était d'un blanc immaculé et la céramique et le marbre étaient les matériaux les plus utilisés dans la pièce. Je m'installai dans le cadre de porte de la salle de bain et examinai la fille qui partageait maintenant ma chambre. Elle semblait très nerveuse et n'arrêtait pas de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Elle portait des vêtements simples, aucune marque. Soit car elle préfère cela à d'autre style, soit elle n'a pas les moyens. Sa coupe de cheveux était défraichie et ses sourcils étaient arrangés à la va-vite. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sortir de cette chambre comme ça! Moi, Alice Brandon, l'excentrique et si originale ne pouvait laisser qui que ce soit dans cet état. Elle se retourna à quelques reprises vers moi en me regardant, pleine de questions. D'accord, ça devait sembler étrange que je la fixe comme ça… J'attendais qu'elle finisse de vider sa valise pour commencer sa transformation. On cogna à la porte et j'allai répondre. Étonnamment (sarcasme), la personne que je découvris fut Tanya. Vêtue d'une minijupe blanche et d'un corsage bleu pâle, elle avait l'air aussi garce qu'elle l'était vraiment. Je l'enlaçai amicalement en la saluant. Je jouais le jeu, car c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour ne pas se faire ramasser par les plus populaires, un « clan » que j'avais réussi à intégrer il n'y a pas longtemps. Dès qu'elle aperçu mon colocataire, elle me lança un coup d'œil sceptique et je lui simulai une grimace. Son téléphone sonna et elle m'averti silencieusement qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques minutes pour faire subir l'initiation à la nouvelle. Je me réinstallai dans mon cadre de porte et recommença mon examen.

**Bella POV**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à me fixer comme ça? Un sourire malicieux était apparu sur ses lèvres et ne faisait que m'inquiéter. J'avais enfin fini de vider mes valises. Je les rangeai sous mon lit. La fille à la minijupe pénétra, pour une deuxième fois dans la chambre.

-Salut, moi c'est Tanya, m'annonça-t-elle en me tendant la main.

-Salut, moi c'est Bella, lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Et moi, c'est Alice! s'exclama ma coloc en me faisant en petit sourire.

Je répondis à son sourire.

-Alors tu es nouvelle? D'où viens-tu? M'interrogea Tanya.

-Oui, je viens de Phoenix.

-On a une petite initiation, ici, à RoStew. En fait, c'est plus un pari. On n'offre pas cette occasion à tout le monde, mais tu m'as l'air assez sympathique.

Je remarquai qu'Alice la regardait avec beaucoup de dédains. Soit car elle était contre le fait que Tanya soit sympathique, soit car elle connaissait la vraie signification de ce que racontait Tanya.

-D'accord, répondis-je. En quoi consiste le pari?

-Ce que tu gagnerais si tu réussis le pari, s'est une entrée directe vers notre « clan »…m'annonça Tanya avec un sourire malicieux.

-Et que dois-je faire? Questionnai-je.

-Alors voilà…Tu dois coucher avec un des membres de l'équipe de football. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas…Mais je suis prête à ajouter 650 dollars à ta récompense si tu réussis, par je ne sais quel miracle…si tu réussis à coucher avec Emmet Cullen.

Je le regardai. Elle était folle ou quoi? Je ne couchais pas avec n'importe qui…bon d'accord il peut arriver des incidents comme avec Jasper…Et sans y penser je répondis, lorsque je vis l'air de défi qu'elle me lançait.

-D'accord! M'exclamai-je en lui serrant la main pour montrer notre accord.

Elle serra ma main et partit de la chambre avec un air satisfait.

Alice me regardait avec un air étrange.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Sincèrement, ça m'a l'air du parfait exemple d'une garce finie…

-Alors nous somme sur la même longueur d'onde, s'exclama Alice. Et dit-moi? Comment comptes-tu coucher avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football de l'école?

Alors cet Emmet était le capitaine…

-Écoute, je suis à cette école depuis mon secondaire 5. Tanya est une cinglée. On doit faire tout ce qu'elle veut, sinon on finit aux oubliettes. Tu as intérêt à gagner ce pari, sinon tu seras la risée de l'école. Je n'aime pas du tout cette fille… Lorsqu'elle propose ce pari, c'est qu'elle croit que la personne en question n'y arrivera jamais… C'est bizarre, mais depuis que tu es entrée dans la pièce, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvée l'amie parfaite. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, surtout si on reste ensemble toute l'année…m'avoua Alice.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, dis-je, gênée de ses aveux.

C'est alors qu'elle me tira par le bras et me traînai jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je sui reconnue pour être LA spécialiste de la mode…et si quelqu'un te voir sortir d'ici dans cet état, c'est la fin pour moi.

Je la regardai, interloquée. Elle venait de m'insulter ou quoi? Mais bon, je n'avais vraiment pas la force de me battre contre cette gosse de riche. Alors, je fermai les yeux et la laissai faire en priant pour que le résultat soit…acceptable, surtout si je devais coucher avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football de RoStew.

Après une demi-heure, Alice m'avait : laver, couper et coiffer les cheveux, m'avait maquiller, épiler les sourcils et m'avait même vêtue avec un mélange de mes vêtements et des siens.

-Bon, tu peux aller voir le résultat…m'annonça-t-elle.

Je me dirigeai vers le miroir, ce que je vis me surpris plus que tout. Alice avait fait un miracle, car je me trouvais enfin belle. Ma coupe, rafraîchie, était plus que jolie. Des reflets cuivrés et caramel étaient réapparus. Le peu de maquillage qu'elle m'avait appliqué me donnait un air plus sain. J'étais vêtue avec son slim en jeans et mon chandail « The Clash ».

-Et alors? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui sautai dans les bras pour lui montrer comment j'appréciais. Nous rîmes toutes les deux.

-Bon, je dois t'avouer que j'ai craqué pour tes chandails de groupes de musique, alors je propose qu'on mette tous nos vêtements ensemble et emprunte n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, ok?

-D'accord, dis-je en riant.

Elle me fit découvrir tous ses vêtements et je fis de même, puis elle me parla de l'école et de tout ce qui se passait. Nous passâmes la soirée à bavarder de tout et de rien, dévoilant des secrets que seul Jasper connaissait. Alice avait profité de ma douche pour sortir de la vodka, qu'elle cachait dans ses bouteilles de démaquillant et de shampoing. Nous bûmes et elle me raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur les étudiants de RoStew. Nous nous couchâmes assez tôt – 1h 45 – car c'était la rentrée dans près de sept heures.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 :: Aperçu**_

**Alice POV**

Il était tout juste 7h et j'étais déjà en train de chercher de quoi m'habiller. J'avais dégoté une jolie paire de jeans dans les trucs de Bella et j'avais sélectionné une superbe blouse violette dans notre garde-robe. Bella dormait encore, j'allais attendre jusqu'à 7h30 avant de la réveiller. Je branchais mon fer plat et me maquillai. J'étais en train de finir de m'aplatir les cheveux lorsque ma chère colocataire se réveilla. Je lui laissai de la place près du lavabo et elle vint se rincer le visage. Elle avait l'air d'un cadavre, comme moi avant la couche de maquillage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil son reflet dans le miroir puis me regarda, paniquée.

-Va t'habiller et je t'arrange ça, lui dis-je en lui pointant les vêtements que je lui avais trouvés.

-Je me sens comme une petite fille de cinq ans qui se fait habiller par sa maman!

-Je sais, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire moqueur, mais bon, il faut que tu fasses bonne impression auprès d'Emmett alors, j'ai cru que cette tenue serait bien.

Elle revint dans la salle de bain, portant mon jeans bleu, une camisole grise sous un chemisier noir et une jolie veste jaune.

-Je me suis dit que tu pourrais mettre ça avec mon petit coat en cuir, lui expliquai-je.

-Ok, parfait, et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ma mine de déterrée?

Je l'assis sur le comptoir de la salle de bain et me mis au travail. J'aplatis quelques mèches de ses cheveux, lui appliquai une bonne couche de fond de teint pour cacher le teint blafard et les immenses cernes. Je lui mis une couche de mascara et finalisai le tout avec un peu de gloss. Je la laissai s'admirer et allai préparer mon sac d'école. Je trouvai une paire d'escarpins noirs dans une boîte de Bella et les mis.

-Bella! Dépêche-toi!

Elle sortit en courant de la salle de bain, prit son sac dans une main, attrapant ses cahiers avec l'autre. Je l'aidai à mettre le manteau en cuir. Elle enfila des baskets bleus. Nous sortîmes de notre logement scolaire et prîmes la direction de l'école. En allant à nos casiers, nous réalisâmes qu'ils étaient voisins. Elle serra ses cahiers et je fis de même. Je lui sortis du gloss et elle s'en appliqua une autre couche. C'est alors qu'ils firent leur entrée.

**Bella POV**

Je finis d'étaler du gloss sur mes lèvres et le tendis à Alice. Elle ne me portait pas attention. Je suivis son regard et tomba sur les deux mecs les plus sexy que je n'aurais jamais pu voir.

-Ce sont les frères Cullen, me murmura Alice en m'envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Oh mon dieu! Comment est-ce que j'arriverais à mettre ce Emmet dans mon lit. Aucun gars aussi sexy ne sortirait avec une fille aussi banale que moi.

-Lequel est Emmett? Demandai-je à Alice.

-Le plus grand.

Je commençai à l'examiner, il portait un jeans simple, un t-shirt blanc et un manteau de cuir noir. Au travers son chandail, on pouvait voir ses abdos, parfaitement dessinés sur son ventre. Il était tellement sexy. Je bavai déjà en m'imaginant accomplir mon pari. Je levai les yeux et croisai son regard. Je lui fis le plus sublime des sourires. Il me fit un clin d'œil accompagné un sourire un coin. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai qu'Alice ne manquait pas une miette de cet échange.

**Edward POV**

Ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'on était entré dans l'école et Emmett draguait déjà une fille. Ça je le devinai juste au sourire qu'il affichait sur son visage. Je suivis son regard pour apercevoir…un ange. Elle avait des cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux. Un teint pâle et des jolis yeux chocolat. Elle était avec Alice, sacré Alice. Celle-là, c'était mon amie depuis l'école primaire. Nous n'avions jamais été proche jusqu'à l'année dernière, mais nous nous connaissions très bien quand même. Cette ange à ses côtés devait être une des nouvelles dont on entendait parler.

-Comment tu la trouves, la fille à côté d'Alice? Me demanda Emmett.

-Elle est belle…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, car Tanya était en train de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je vis Emmett me lancer un regard dédaigneux. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas Tanya. Enfin, personne n'aimait Tanya, à part Irina, son chien de poche. Je repoussai doucement Tanya. Il n'y avait aucune histoire d'amour entre nous, juste du sexe, beaucoup de sexe. Nous avions décidé d'afficher note relation en publique car s'était un avantage pour nous deux d'avoir un copain- une copine. Alice arriva vers nous avec la nouvelle.

-Salut ! s'exclama Alice.

Je l'enlaçai dans mes bras et Emmett fit de même.

-Je vous présente Bella, c'est ma nouvelle colocataire.

Tanya écarquilla les yeux pour je ne sais quelle raison, Emmett lui fit un sourire et elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des yeux.

-Salut, moi c'est Emmett, voici Edward et Tanya, nous présenta-t-il.

-Salut, répondit-elle. Bon, je dois y aller, la classe de français n'est pas à côté…

-Français! Classe 224? Demanda Emmett.

-Oui, pourquoi, questionna Bella.

-Parce qu'on a ce cours en commun, puis-je t'accompagner?

-Bien sûr!

Ils s'en allèrent, tous les deux, vers la classe de français.

**Bella POV**

J'allai entrer dans la classe lorsque je me rendis compte de mon oubli.

- Excuse-moi, Emmett, j'ai oublié mon agenda!

Je courus vers mon casier, débarra mon cadenas et pris mon agenda. Je me précipitai la classe de français. Je traversai le cadre porte. Emmett était assis au troisième rang et Jasper était assis au bureau derrière lui. Tous les deux me faisaient signe de les rejoindre. J'avançai dans l'allée et m'assis à côté d'Emmett. Je me retournai discrètement vers Jasper lui dit – muettement- que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Pendant tout le cours, Emmett passa, enleva son bras de sur mes épaules et flatta, retira ses mains de sur mes cuisses. Il ne cessait de me faire des sourires, auxquels je répondais, d'un clin d'œil ou d'un sourire que je voulais sexy. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Emmett m'attendais, mais je lui dis que j'avais des trucs à finir, qu'il pouvait aller rejoindre les autres et il s'exécuta, me laissant dans la classe avec Jasper.

-Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de laisser ce type te tripoter pendant tout le cours? Me demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Je rougis légèrement.

-Écoute, c'est un pari qu'une fille, une garce, pour être plus précise, m'a lancé. Je n'ai pas pu refuser, tu aurais du voir l'air qu'elle me faisait.

-Ok…répondit-il avec la même mine surprise. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir en quoi consiste le défi…

Je rougis de plus bel…Non, il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

-Bon, est-ce que tu veux passer à ma chambre après ma pratique? On pourrait se faire un film, je viens de recevoir toutes mes affaires de Phoenix.

-D'accord, mais si Emmett te parle de moi…

-J'avais compris…

Il déposa un bisou sur ma joue et partit vers son entraînement de football.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 :: Erreur?**_

**Jasper POV**

Je n'en revenais pas que Bella se soit foutu dans un tel merdier. Couchez avec Emmett Cullen! Non mais! Je connaissais Bella depuis toujours et, oui, elle avait l'habitude de faire des gaffes, mais pas de ce genre. Oui, j'allais « l'aider » mais… j'étais vraiment surpris. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à accepter les défis, mais ceux-ci étaient plus du genre à bouffer un ver de terre ou licher de l'asphalte, et surtout lorsqu'on la défiait au plus haut point. Je passai à mon casier. Lorsque je l'ouvris, tout son contenu me tomba dessus. Ce n'est pas que j'étais désordonné, simplement que, mon logement était dans un piteux état quand j'étais arrivé. J'avais averti l'administration et il me faisait déménager aujourd'hui. J'avais dans mon casier tous mes trucs importants. Je ne savais pas dans quel logement je serais. Mon sac en main, je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires. Je remarquai tout de suite la présence d'Emmett Cullen. Celui-ci parlait avec son frère. Je m'installai à proximité d'eux pour écouter la conversation et commença à vêtir mon équipement de foot.

- Alors ton cours? Demanda Edward à Emmett.

-Super. Cette fille, Bella, est trop…sexy! Je te jure. C'est MA nouvelle cible.

-Emmett… le gronda Edward.

-Ok, Eddy, je sais que tu déteste que je parle de filles comme d'objets là…mais t'es pas vraiment mieux avec Tanya le Tyran.

Je souris à ce surnom.

-Écoute, Tanya c'est Tanya. Elle n'est pas un objet, mais…

-Elle est pas humaine non plus…termina Emmett.

-Dit ce que tu veux, mais comme ça, je n'ai pas des millions de groupies à mes trousses et j'ai des parties de jambes en l'air formidables.

-Primo, ne me parle plus jamais du sexe avec le Tyran, Deuxio, t'as quand même pas mal de groupies et euh… c'est quoi troisièmement en italien?

Edward se marrait.

-Peu importe, continua Emmett, les groupies, j'aime ça!

-Emmett, c'est terzio, c'est terzio…dit Edward, encore crampé.

-Quoi qu'il en soit… cette fille, je la veux! S'exclama Emmett.

-Excuse-moi, c'est Jasper n'est-ce pas? Je suis vraiment désolé de l'attitude de mon frère, j'aurais bien voulu dire qu'il n'est pas toujours comme ça, mais c'est tout à fait faux. Oh! J'en oublie les politesses, je suis Edward Cullen et voici Emmett Cullen. Content de t'avoir dans notre équipe.

Je serrai la main qu'il me tendait et serrai celle d'Emmett aussi. Nous finîmes de nous préparer puis partirent sur le terrain. L'entraîneur était difficile, mais je savais que j'arriverais à m'améliorer. Edward et Emmett me félicitèrent à la fin de l'entraînement. Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires lorsque l'entraîneur m'apostropha. Il commença par me féliciter puis me tendit un petit bout de papier avec inscrit dessus le numéro de mon nouveau logement. Je le remerciai et partis prendre une douche dans les vestiaires. Une fois la douche finie, j'enfilai une paire de jeans et un T-shirt noir. Je mis un peu de l'eau de toilette que Bella m'avait donné. Acqua Di Giò. Je ramassai mes affaires, passai à mon casier pour prendre les objets qui traînaient et pris la direction de mon nouveau logement. J'entrai dans celui-ci. Il était beaucoup plus luxueux que le précédent. Les boîtes contenant mes objets personnels traînaient dans le mini salon. Je les transportai immédiatement dans la seule chambre libre. J'eu donc le plaisir de voir que mes colocataires étaient absents pour le moment. Je mis un peu d'ordre dans ma chambre pour l'arrivé de Bella.

**Bella POV**

Une fois sortie de la douche, je me séchai et enfilai une paire de skinny et un chandail manche longue blanc. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Alice m'y renvoya immédiatement en me tendant un soutien-gorge fuchsia qu'on pourrait voir à travers mon chandail. Je resortis de la salle de bain, rouge tomate, et elle m'affirma que l'effet est parfait. Je croyais en être sortie mais elle m'y renvoya une deuxième fois. Elle vint avec moi et commença à me maquiller légèrement et me peigner les cheveux. J'avais beau lui répéter que j'allais seulement voir mon meilleur ami, elle insistait quand même. Je jetai un regard à ma montre, il ne me restait que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le logement de Jasper. Je repoussai gentiment Alice, enfilai une paire de ballerines roses qui, selon Alice, fitaient avec mon soutien-gorge. Je partis en trombe du logement en attrapant mon sac lorsqu'Alice me tendit un préservatif avec m'avertissant de bien faire attention. Bien sûr, j'étais partie sans le préservatif… Quoique j'aurais peut-être dû le prendre…On sait jamais avec Jasper… Je me rendis très vite compte que je ne connaissais pas le numéro de logement de mon meilleur ami. Je lui textai ma question et attendis. Attendre était un grand mot, car dans les dix secondes qui vinrent, mon cellulaire sonna, m'annonçant que j'avais reçu un texto. Étonnamment, malheureusement et heureusement, ce texto était d'Emmett. Celui-ci m'invitait à une petite fête pour célébrer le début de l'année. Je lui répondis, bien évidement, que je n'étais pas disponible. Mon cellulaire sonna encore et le texto contenait le numéro de logement de Jasper. J'éteignis mon cellulaire pour ne pas me faire harceler par Emmett pendant ma soirée avec Jasper. Je me disais aussi que me rendre inadmissible pendant un moment attirerait sûrement l'attention d'Emmett. J'arrivai au logement de Jasper. J'entrai.

-Y'a quelqu'un? Jasper? hurlai-je.

- Première chambre du couloir, me cria sa douce voix.

Je me dirigeai vers la place indiquée. J'ouvris la porte. Il était allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Son T-shirt laissait entrevoir ses magnifiques abdominaux, un bout de sa hanche et l'élastique de son boxer. Si je ne m'étais pas promis de ne pas recommencer note batifolage, je lui aurais sauté dessus et l'aurais embrassé langoureusement. Je chassai tout de suite ses pensées. Je laissai mon sac près de la porte et m'approcha de l'apollon. Il s'assit et me fit m'asseoir aussi. Il sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

- Mes colocs, dont je ne connais même pas l'identité, ne sont pas là. On ne sera pas dérangé.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer légèrement.

-Sans sous-entendus, ajouta-t-il.

Je fus soulagée. Malgré que… j'aurais apprécié qu'il y ait des sous-entendus. Une odeur vint à mon nez.

-Tu as mis…commençai-je, étonnée. Je croyais que tu trouvais que l'eau de toilette…

- Oui, j'en ai mis, me coupa-t-il en souriant moqueusement.

-Tu sens tellement bon, dis-je.

J'approchai mon nez de son cou et le reniflai délicatement. Je déposai un chaste baiser sur sa jugulaire.

-Sans sous-entendus, répétai-je en voyant son expression.

-Sans sous-entendus, répéta-t-il, encore.

Le désir dans sa voix était palpable. Le désir dans ses yeux se voyait à des kilomètres. Le désir dans son expression me fit tressaillir. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, les embrassant passionnément. J'emprisonnai sa tête dans mes mains. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches et il m'approcha de lui. Le désir que j'avais pour lui était tangible. J'enfonçai ma langue dans sa bouche et il fit de même. Il glissa ses mains sous mon chandail et balayai mon dos froid de ses mains brûlantes. D'un même mouvement, nous bouches se décollèrent et nos mains partirent dans nos poches. Nous nous assîmes côte à côte. Sans bouger.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, commença Jasper.

-Jazz, je le voulais autant que toi.

-Aucun écart…c'est ce qu'on avait dit, murmura Jasper.

-Aucun écart, répétai-je sur le même ton.

Il faut croire que nos paroles n'arrivaient pas à nous faire nous contrôler. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais couchée à califourchon sur Jasper, en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Une main sur sa mâchoire, l'autre sous son chandail. J'explorai sa bouche de fond en comble. Sa main parcourait mon ventre en dessinant des formes circulaires et irrégulières. L'espace d'un instant, il dégagea sa bouche de la mienne et commença à sucer mon cou. De la même manière et au même endroit que notre première fois. Je resserrai l'emprise de mes jambes autour des hanches de Jasper. Il commença à mordiller mon cou et j'émis un faible gémissement. J'attrapai ses lèvres, qui m'avaient tellement manqué et l'embrassai tendrement. Il me colla encore plus à lui et je serrai les jambes encore plus. Son érection pesait sur mon intimité qui était pas mal humide. Je commençai à rouler les hanches de bas en haut afin de créer une friction. L'effet fut instantané, Jasper émit un doux et grave gémissement. Je redoublai l'ardeur de notre baiser. Je fis enlever le T-shirt de Jasper en deux temps et trois mouvements… enfin il l'enleva lui-même parce que j'avais réussi à lui envoyer accidentellement un coup. Il me fit ensuite retirer mon chandail, sans causer aucun dégât. Il embrassa ma clavicule de tout son long avant de baiser chaque partie de ma poitrine non-recouverte par le soutien-gorge. Je continuai de rouler les hanches sur son membre. Nous gémirent ensembles. Puis, le même scénario se produit. Plus rien. Aucun mouvement. Chacun assis de son côté.

-Bella…

-Jazz…

-Nous ne…

-Je sais, répondis-je.

-Je suis dé…

-Arrête, j'ai fait exactement la même chose.

-Est-ce que…

-Non, je ne veux pas partir, le coupai-je. Nous devrions être capables de se retenir. Si je partais, cela prouverait que nous en sommes incapables… Je ne veux pas te perdre. On va écouter notre film et agir en tant qu'adulte et ne pas se… toucher.

Il acquiesça et m'enlaça.

-Je crois que tu dois aller régler en petit quelque chose avant le film…dis-je en fixant la bosse dans son pantalon…

-Ouais, dit-il en rougissant.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je …t'aide…J'ai plus grand linge sur le dos alors...

-Ça va, j'ai assez d'images en tête là… Rhabille-toi, toi aussi, et choisi donc le film.

Je souris et il partit en direction de la salle de bain. Je me dirigeai vers sa collection de films. Donc, pas de films d'amour, pas de films avec du sexe et pas de films sentimentaux. Et je devais me coller à lui parce que j'avais peur donc…pas trop effrayant. Difficile de trouver un film avec ces critères…Quand je trouvai enfin celui que je voulais (Introuvable), Jasper sortit de la salle de bain. Nous nous installâmes sur le lit et démarrâmes le film. C'est alors que nous entendîmes la porte du logement s'ouvrir.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7 :: Manque de tact**_

**Edward POV**

Emmett ouvrit la porte. Cet après-midi, nous avions su que nous aurions un nouveau colocataire, mais personne n'avait pu nous donner son nom. Nous espérions que celui-ci ne serait pas le minable Mike Newton, mais tout est possible sur le campus de RoStew.

-Cher inconnu? Interrogea Emmett en entrant dans le logement.

Je pouffai et lui assénai un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Hey! S'exclama-t-il en plaquant automatiquement sa main sur son « bobo », ce qui le fit souffrir encore plus.

Nous n'obtinrent aucune réponse, mais la porte de la première chambre du couloir, celle qui était à l'habitude inutilisée, était fermée alors que nous la gardions toujours ouverte depuis qu'Emmett avait vu ce film de peur où le tueur est caché sous le lit là… Peu importe, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre. Nous ouvrîmes la porte d'un coup. La surprise, quoi! Je restai un moment bouche-bé de ce que je vis. Jasper, le gars qu'on avait rencontré à l'entraînement, et Bella étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en train d'écouter un film. Emmett semblait satisfait, sa proie était à côté. Mais moi, j'aimerais bien obtenir une explication de la présence de Bella AVEC Jasper.

-Oh, Jasper! Super mec, content de t'avoir comme coloc. J'espère qu'on ne dérange rien entre toi…et Bella?

Mon dieu, qu'il peut être stupide! Emmett venait juste de ce rendre compte que Bella était là! Alors son air satisfait? Sûrement à cause qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Mike Newton.

Les joues de Bella devinrent toutes rouges.

-Non, c'est rien. On écoute un film. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Bella et moi on est juste copain, il n'aura rien à…entendre si je puis dire, dit Jasper.

-Oh, pour le bruit, je commence à être habitué, Edward et Tanya…c'est assez périlleux, rigola Emmett.

Mon bouche s'ouvrit toute seule. Il ne venait pas vraiment de dire ÇA? Je lui envoyai mon coude dans les côtes.

-Et Emmett, pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas des 10 poulettes que tu rapportes à la semaine et dont on retrouve encore des sous-vêtements. La semaine dernière, il avait un soutien-gorge accroché après la pinte de lait! Y'avait même un string sous la télé. Personne n'e eu d'explications, d'ailleurs…

Ce fut à mon tour de recevoir un coude dans les côtés. Bella devint toute rouge et Jasper rigolait à mourir. Emmett devint lui aussi à son tour tout rouge. Ah, c'est nouveau ça, Emmett gêné?

-On peut se joindre à vous pour le film? Demanda Emmett pour se sauver des moqueries.

-Comme vous voulez…dit Jasper en nous invitant à entrer dans la chambre.

Je l'entendis murmurer un petit « Désolé » à Bella. Nous nous installâmes tous sur le lit. Ah, c'est étrange comme phrase ça…Emmett a une extrémité, moi à l'autre. Jasper était au centre et avait ouvert ses jambes de façon à ce que Bella se place entre. Ah! Ça aussi c'est bizarre comme phrase… J'éteignis la lumière et le film débuta. Dans la pénombre, je décernai la main d'Emmett se promener sur la cuisse de Bella. Une boule me monta dans l'estomac. Étais-je jaloux? Peut-être.

**Jasper POV**

La main de Bella se baladait sur ma cuisse doucement. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire ça quand on écoutait des films de suspense. Et quand venait le bout effrayant, elle la serrait à m'en faire mourir. Sa main continua de se balader, cependant, elle se rapprochait dangereusement de mon entre-jambe.

-Bella, soufflais-je à son oreille.

-Quoi?

-Arrête, s'il te plaît.

-De quoi tu parles?

La main toucha mon entre-jambe. Je criai. La lumière s'ouvrit. La main d'Emmett se trouvait sur mon entre-jambe. Il paraissait aussi surpris de moi. Bella mit sur pause le film et se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Emmett retira, enfin, sa main. Edward riait.

-Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu faisais…au juste? Demandai-je, mi-choqué.

-Je pensais que c'était Bella.

Bella écarquilla les yeux encore. Faut dire qu'Emmett manquait un peu de tact là.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire? demanda-t-il, à son tour.

-Ben...je croyais que c'était Bella, dis-je.

Ok, faut dire que moi aussi je manque un peu de tact. Bella joignit le rire d'Edward.

-Alors, toi, tu croyais me tripoter et toi, tu croyais que je te tripotais? Oh mon dieu, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une fille facile comme ça!

Elle m'enjamba et s'assit entre Edward et moi. Nous l'interrogeâmes du regard.

-Ben quoi, je vais vous laisser vous tripoter, servir d'excuse, moi j'aime pas, dit-elle en rigolant.

Edward soupira. Je remarquai dans ses yeux quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Edward referma la lumière et Bella remit en marche le film. Je sentis une main sur ma cuisse.

-C'est bien toi, là? Soufflai-je à l'oreille de Bella.

- Le bout effrayant s'en vient…avoua-t-elle.

**Bella POV**

Je sursautai, serrai la cuisse de Jasper et enfouissais ma tête dans le torse d'Edward. Lorsqu'Emmett me l'avait présenté à l'école toute à l'heure, je n'avais pas eu la chance de le voir, Tanya le cachait complètement. Tout ce que j'avais vu, c'était le bout de ses cheveux. Mais le voir, dans l'encadrement de la porte il y a quelques minutes, j'en étais chamboulée. Il était si beau. Mon cœur battait vite dans ma poitrine. Je retirai mon tête de son torse en m'excusant. Il me fit un sourire en coin. Je sentis mon cœur fondre en moi. Bon sang, comment pouvais-je être attirée, à ce point là?


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 :: Rumeur**_

**Bella POV**

Le film se termina sans autre incident étrange. Je récupérai mes affaires.

-Bella, je te raccompagne, déclara Jasper.

Edward me fit un clin d'œil. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'affoler. Pourquoi ce clin d'œil

-Laisse, Jasper, je vais y aller…Je suis sûr que tu as autres choses à faire…avec Emmett.

Je retenais mon rire du mieux que je pouvais, mais mes épaules me trahissaient assez à cause de leurs mouvements. Jasper était resté figé. Surpris. Edward mit ses chaussures et commença à vêtir son manteau quand Jasper répliqua enfin.

-Non, je ne crois pas… Tu es prête Bella?

-Ça va, Jazz, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être là si il se passe quelque chose.

Jasper n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Edward me poussa à l'extérieur du logement. Il eut un long silence, puis tous les deux nous éclatâmes de rire en cœur.

-Bon sang, tu as vu sa face! Rigolai-je.

-Ça valait des millions, ria-t-il à son tour.

-Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'Emmett n'est rien dit, dis-je.

-Il était peut-être consentant, rigola Edward.

Je fus prise d'un autre fou rire. Nous arrivâmes devant mon logement. Pendant un bref instant, j'imaginais Edward m'embrasser sous le porche. Je chassais rapidement ses pensées. Je devais me focaliser sur Emmett. Pourquoi Emmett? Pourquoi pas Edward? Non, il faut focaliser sur Emmett! Bon sang! Je remerciais au plus vite Edward de m'avoir raccompagnée. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de me retenir de lui sauter dessus encore longtemps.

-Mon dieu Bella! Il était temps! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Me questionna Alice lorsque j'eus fermé la porte.

-Ben, on a commencé à écouter notre film et là, Edward et Emmett sont arrivés…

-Ah oui, je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. J'étais au party avec eux. Quand je les ai vu partir, j'avais peur qu'ils interrompent … J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais, mais cette soirée était vraiment nulle.

-Alice! Il n'y avait rien à interrompre! En tout cas, pas entre Jasper et moi, plutôt entre Emmett et Jasper, rigolai-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Quoi! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ben, pendant le film, Emmett a tripoté Jasper. Emmett pensait que c'était moi qu'il tripotait et Jasper pensait que c'était moi qui le tripotait…C'était vraiment hilarant!

-Je te l'avais dit que ton Jasper avait des arrière-pensées! S'écria-t-elle.

-Mais non!, Alice, c'est mon meilleur ami. J'ai l'habitude de mettre ma main sur sa cuisse quand on écoute des films de suspense.

-Ok, ok! Si tu le dis. Je sais pas moi, je lui ai jamais parlé.

Je l'enlaçai, allai prendre une bonne douche et me couchai. J'étais vraiment fatiguée. Me retrouvée seule dans une pièce avec un mec avec qui j'avais couché, un mec avait qui je devais coucher et un mec avec qui je voudrais coucher…

**Alice POV**

6h 30. Réveil. J'allai prendre une bonne douche pour me réveiller. Je décidai de mettre une petite micro robe avec un leggings et des talons hauts. Je me sentais coquette ce matin, alors autant y mettre le paquet. Je me maquillai légèrement, sauf pour les paupières, j'osais des couleurs audacieuses. J'allais partir une nouvelle mode aujourd'hui. Bella se réveilla à 7h. Elle imprima un devoir qu'elle avait finalisé il y a quelques jours. Elle se prépara, mais opta pour un habit plus simple. Jeans et T-shirt. De quoi me faire frustrer. Elle ne semblait pas bien. Je m'approchai d'elle. Je déposai ma main sur son front. Elle faisait de la fièvre. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Je lui fis vêtir une robe de chambre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie. L'infirmière de service confirma mon diagnostic. Elle envoya un message à la direction, pour motiver son absence. Elle nous renvoya ensuite à noter chambre en prescrivant un bon repos à Bella. En arrivant au logement, je l'installai dans son lit avec un grand verre d'eau froide et de l'ibuprofène. Elle s'endormit tout de suite après. Je finis de me préparer dans un silence absolu et je partis vers l'école.

**Edward POV**

Et oui, j'étais déjà à la café, un devoir à finir et quand Emmett ronfle… c'est vraiment impossible. On tira une chaise devant moi. Je levai la tête, Alice était là. Étrange, Bella n'était pas dans les parages alors qu'elles se suivaient à la trace.

-Où est Bella? Demandai-je en ayant l'air impassible.

-Elle est au logement, elle faisait de la fièvre.

J'acquiesçai. Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent et Alice leur expliqua aussi. Tanya arriva.

-Alors, c'est vrai que vous vous êtes tripoté? J'en croyais pas un mot quand Bella me l'as conté…commença Alice.

Emmett et Jasper devinrent tout rouge. Alice et moi rirent aux éclats. Tanya semblait captivée. Oh non!, Ça annonçait des problèmes. Pas sûr qu'on aurait dû parler de cet épisode de tripotage devant Tanya la Potineuse. Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle s'en alla vers la table de ses « amies ». Elle allait tout raconter ça. Je lançai un regard alarmé à Alice. Celle-ci semblait se sentir coupable. Emmett et Jasper étaient sous le choc, si on veut. La cloche sonna. Nous nous séparèrent tous en silence. Je voyais les élèves chuchoter lorsqu'Emmett et Jasper passaient. Mon frère était assez frustré. Il avait un mot à dire à Tanya, je crois.

Une fois mon cours terminé, je me rendis à la cafétéria avec Alice. Emmett ne tarda pas à arriver. Il avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, surprenant vu sa situation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Lui demandai-je.

C'est alors que l'explication apparue. Tanya arriva à la cafétéria avec un œil au beurre noir. Je regardai avec insistance Emmett. Celui-ci prit un air innocent.

-Ben quoi? m'interrogea-t-il.

-Je te rappelle que c'est ma copine! Pourquoi est-que tu l'as frappé, bon sang? M'écriai-je.

- J'ai juste voulu aller lui parler, mais quand elle m'a vu, elle est partie en courant. Elle s'est enfargée dans ses pieds et elle s'est cognée contre une poignée de porte. Et c'est pas de ma faute si elle a une tête aussi moche, déclara-t-il.

-Mais tu lui as fait peur! S'exclamai-je.

-Non, moi je parle de sa tête habituelle. Sérieux, œil au beurre noir ou pas, je me demande comment tu fais pour coucher avec elle, dit-il.

Jasper arriva et s'assit à la dernière place libre. À côté d'Emmett. Deux filles passèrent et s'approchèrent.

-Vous savez, c'est rare des gars qui osent s'affirmer comme vous! Dirent-elles avant de s'éloigner.

Emmett grogna.

-Je vais leur montrer que je ne suis pas gay! Murmura Emmett.

Tout le monde à la table éclata de rire. Emmett se leva, prit son téléphone portable et s'éloigna.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9 :: Officialisation**_

**Emmett POV**

On pensait que j'étais gay! Merde! JE suis le COUREUR DE JUPONS DE CETTE ÉCOLE!!! Ma réputation ne tiendrait pas longtemps encore, alors je devais agir. Je pris mon téléphone, composa le numéro du fleuriste et passa ma commande. Demain, personne ne pourrait plus rien dire à propos de ma supposée homosexualité. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le gays, juste que je n'en sui pas un…

Je me dirigeai vers mon dernier cours.

_Le lendemain matin..._

**Bella POV**

Alice venait de me réveiller. Je ne faisais plus de fièvre et je me sentais super bien. J'allais pendre une douche et ma colocataire bien aimée m'obligea à me vêtir d'une mini-jupe en jeans. Je décidai cependant de la porter avec une camisole blanche, une petite veste rose pâle et une paire de ballerines blanches. Je coiffai un peu ma tignasse de cheveux et partis vers l'école bras dessus bras dessous avec Alice. Je me dépêchai d'aller à mon casier. J'eu l'horreur de découvrir que mon premier cour était mathématique. Je récupérai mes cahiers et me dirigeai vers la classe. La seule personne que je vis dans la classe était Tanya. Comment allais-je survivre au pire des cours si cette imbécile était dans ma classe en plus? Je m'assis à un bureau au fond, le plus long possible de cette garce. Cependant, j'eu le plaisir de voir une très jolie personne entrer ensuite. Edward. Il scruta la classe du regard pour enfin m'apercevoir. Il me sourit et je fis de même. Il commença à marcher jusqu'à la place libre à côté de moi. Tanya l'observai, abasourdie.

-Salut! Me dit-il. Puis-je m'asseoir?

Je lui fis signe que oui, trop sonnée pour parler. Une vingtaine d'étudiants arrivèrent dans la classe et la cloche sonna. Une remplaçante nous indiqua des pages d'exercices à faire. Edward m'aida en rigolant et nous bouclèrent le tout en un instant. Nous commençâmes donc à discuter. Je me sentais déjà très proche de lui. Je lui racontai un peu de ma vie à Phoenix et lui me parla de sa jeunesse. On cogna à la porte, mais je n'y porta pas attention, trop absorbée dans la conversation.

-Isabella Swan?

Je levai la tête. C'est alors que j'aperçu un jeune homme en uniforme vert. Il tenait à la main un bouquet de douze roses rouges.

-Oui? Demandai-je, surprise.

-C'est pour vous, m'annonça-t-il.

Il vint me porter le bouquet. Je le pris et détacha la carte du bouquet.

_Bella,_

_Accepterais-tu une sortie avec moi?_

_Emmett_

Edward me questionna sur la personne qui m'avait envoyé le bouquet et je lui répondis que c'était Emmett.

Une minute plus tard, un autre jeune homme entra dans la classe avec un bouquet de roses rouges m'étant destiné. La carte était identique. Ce manège se répéta une quinzaine de fois. J'étais ensevelie sous les bouquets tellement il y en avait. J'aurais pu croire à du romantisme, mais les roses rouges avaient toujours représenté, pour moi, la passion et le désir. Et quand Emmett devait entendre « Passion et Désir » dans la même phrase, il ne devait penser qu'à une chose. Son message était clair. Sa petite sortie n'aurait rien d'amoureux, seulement sexuelle et vu le nombre de bouquets, il devait s'attendre à ce que ça arrive plus qu'une fois. La cloche sonna. Edward partit en me saluant. J'étais en train de ramasser mes bouquets lorsque Tanya se dirigea vers moi.

-Elles sont bien d'Emmett? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et oui, déclarai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le remercier? M'interrogea-t-elle, avec dédain.

Le remercier? Il fallait que je le remercie? Super! Bon dieu !

- Écoute, je vais rajouter 200$ à la mise du pari si tu lui fais un remerciement en règles.

-Et qu'est-c qu'un remerciement en règle, demandai-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi.

-C'est une fellation, me murmura-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et Tanya partit en riant lorsque j'acquiesçai. Merde! Je n'avais jamais fait ça de ma vie! Je repartis vers ma case, encore sous le choc. C'était l'heure de dîner, mais je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Alice m'aida à entreposer mes bouquets dans nos casiers. Je vérifiai que mon allure était bien. J'allais me débarrasser de ce remerciement au plus vite. Je défis quelques boutons de ma veste et baissa un peu ma camisole. Ça allait sûrement être plus facile de séduire Emmett comme ça. Je me dirigeai vers notre table. Je mis mes mais sur les yeux d'Emmett.

-C'est qui? L'interrogeai-je.

-C'est la plus belle, et non la moindre, ma Bella, dit-il.

Je déposai un baiser dans son cou et murmura à son oreille.

- Suis-moi.

Il se leva sur le champ. Je ris doucement à cause de son empressement. Je lui pris la main et me dirigeai vers le local du concierge. Je le fis entrer et m'assura que personne ne nous avait vu entrer. Quand la porte du bureau du concierge fut fermée à clé, je m'approchais lentement vers Emmett en essayant d'avoir l'air sexy et en me déhanchant toujours en avançant vers lui.

-Alors, pourquoi tu m'as amener ici de force? Demanda t-il complètement à l'ouest.

-Tu ne devines pas un peu? Lui dis-je en soupirant.

Il réfléchi un instant mais je ne lui laissait pas aller plus loin dans ces réflexions, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'imagine encore plus que ÇA, ce que je devais lui faire pour gagner mon second pari, et il était hors de questions que je fasses plus. Je posai ma main sur son torse, agrippais le collet de sa chemise et l'attirais à moi jusqu'à être complètement collée à lui, je sentais déjà son érection se presser contre moi, je l'embrassait fougueusement en déplaçant ma main de plus en plus bas. Il devint plus fougueux, me plaqua contre un mur, posa ces mains sur ma taille m'attirant encore plus vers lui et poussa avec sa langue pour prolonger notre baiser. Sa langue explorait ma bouche, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues au souvenir de ce que je devais faire pour gagner mon pari avec Tanya, mon cœur s'affola pendant que j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration. Brisant notre baiser pour respirer, je lui dis dans une sorte d'halètement mélanger avec un brin de malice et un sourire que je voulais sexy:

-Je tenais… à te remercier convenablement pour les…, environs, quinze bouquets de fleurs que tu m'as envoyé dans mon cours de Maths c'était vraiment gentil de ta part.

-Mais je t'en pris, c'est bien normal surtout venant de moi, me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux que je lui rendis.

Ma main qui continuait toujours de descendre vers le bas de son ventre, atteignit finalement sa ceinture, l'agrippa et l'approcha encore plus vers moi - comme si c'était possible! Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche en commençant à défaire la ceinture de son jeans, je quittais sa bouche afin de descendre lentement à la hauteur de ces hanches, en déposant de légers baisers le long de ses abdominaux encore plus travaillés que ceux de Jasper. Je descendis son jeans par terre en laissant mes doigts courir le long de ses jambes de footballeur ce qui lui fit courir des frissons dans tout le corps, ces boxers suivirent quelques instants plus tard. J'empoignais son sexe de mes deux mains et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa verge en pleine érection. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise et j'avais mes raisons après tout, je n'avais aucune connaissance dans ce domaine, c'était ma première fellation à vie. Je l'entendis souffler et cela me mis plus en confiance, alors, je commençais à approcher ma langue de son gland et quand je la posais sur sa queue, il gémit mon nom. Cela me mis encore plus à l'aise et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je commençais par donner des petits coups de langue ce qui le fit gémir, je pris ensuite son sexe dans ma bouche, en prenant dans mes mains ce qui n'y entrait pas et commençais des mouvements de va-et-vient je faisais doucement courir mes dents sur toute sa longueur, il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'imposant son propre rythme tout en continuant de gémir mon nom encore et encore mais en essayant de ne pas gémir trop fort étant donner les autres élèves dans le couloir.

-Bella, putain c'est tellement bon…t'as pris des cours ou quoi? Souffla t-il tant bien que mal.

Je fis signe que non, puisque je ne pouvais pas parler,

-Alors… t'es vachement… bonne… de loin la… meilleure de ma vie! Soufflant et essayant de ne pas crier mais pouvoir quand même parler.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et cette image me coupant presque dans mes mouvements malgré la main de Emmett qui m'imposait toujours son propre va-et-vient, il avait sa tête pencher vers l'arrière, bouche grande ouverte mais il essayait de couper sa respiration puisque si il se mettait à respirer trop fort, il allait sûrement crier tout le plaisir que je lui donnait et dévoiler à tout le monde ce que j'était entrain de faire. Je comprit alors qu'il était prêt à venir, mais avant que j'ai le temps de m'enlever de son sexe, il jouit dans ma bouche et je dû avaler pour pouvoir respirer, mais je manquais de m'étouffer donc bien sûr, j'ai recracher le reste. Emmett remis son pantalon en vitesse. Il m'enlaça par la taille et m'embrassa avec passion. Ses baisers descendirent vers ma poitrine. Il passa sa main sous ma camisole, puis dans mon soutien-gorge. Il massa mon sein tout en continuant ses baisers. Je gémis, ce qui fit redoubler ses ardeurs. Il m'embrassa avec tant de fougue! La cloche sonna. Le temps avait vraiment passé vite. Il s'assura que son pantalon était bien attaché pour pouvoir aller à son prochain cours et sortit un mouchoir afin que je puisse m'essuyer et après m'être essuyé, je l'embrassais fougueusement et ensuite, me repeignis les cheveux. Nous ressortâmes du placard quelque peu mal en point après ce qui venais de ce passer et Emmett m'embrassa sur la bouche devant tout le monde, rendant notre relation officielle aux yeux des autres. Je me rendis alors compte des regards que tous les élèves nous donnaient, plus souvent jaloux pour chacun, mais pour d'autres c'était un regard plutôt admiratif, sûrement parce que j'avais été la première à être la copine exclusive d'Emmett. Je remarquais aussi celui d'Alice qui était de l'amusement, donc, soit elle avait tout deviné, soit Tanya lui avait tout dit. Ce qui était sur, c'était que j'allais devoir lui raconter tout en détails. Je vis aussi le regard noir de Tanya, elle semblait en colère, mais de pour quoi? Était-ce parce que j'avais gagné mon 2eme pari? Ou parce que j'étais en bonne voix pour gagner le 1er pari que j'avais fait avec elle… Je n'en savais vraiment rien.


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10 :: En couple?**_

**Bella POV**

Je marchai afin de me rendre à mon prochain cours, quand je tombai nez à nez avec Alice qui me regardait en me suppliant de lui raconter... j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle aurait eu vent de cette histoire bien assez tôt.

-J'ai pas le temps Alice, je vais être en retard à mon cours!

-Ouais bien, si tu n'avais pas fait « je sais pas quoi, mais je veux le savoir » avec Emmett, dans ce placard, tu ne serais pas aussi pressée.

-Alice, je t'en pris, baisse le ton.

-MAIS JE VEUX SAVOIR, C'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSER AVEC EMMETT DANS LE PLACARD, cria-t-elle.

Tout les élèves encore présents ce retournèrent vers moi en même temps, curieux et je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Edward passa devant nous mais s'arrêta quand il vit que j'était rouge tomate et je baissai la tête encore plus gêner qu'avant.

_« S'il vous plait, faites qu'il n'en ai pas entendu parler, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait! »_

-Ça va Bella? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je relevai doucement la tête, sans parlé, sans bouger, en le ragardant... ou en le fixant... Comment pouvait-il me faire cet effet? C'est la première fois que je ressentais ça pour quelqu'un... je n'arrivais pas à déterminer qu'est-ce que c'était. Je savais juste qu'il était beau comme un dieu.... et qu'Il avait une copine... insupportable.

-Oui, ça va très bien, n'est-ce pas Bella? Répondit Alice à ma place en voyant que je ne prenais pas la parole.

-Ah…hum…oui ça va bien, merci.

Je baissai la tête en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, espérant vraiment de tout mon cœur qu'il n'a rien entendu à propos de moi et Emmett dans le placard... Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air à chaque fois que Edward était près de moi... Les papillons dans le ventre et d'autre chose aussi... je sais, c'est cliché, mais c'est ce que je ressent. Il nous regarda chacune tour à tour et je levais les yeux afin de mieux le contempler. Pendant de longues secondes, je contemplai ses belles boucles cuivrés jamais bien peignées et toujours ébouriffées mais qui lui allait tellement bien, je descendis mon regard vers ses beaux yeux verts et profonds et remarquai qu'il me regardait intensément lui aussi, les sourcils froncés. Alice me donna un coup de coude dans le ventre pour me tirer de ma rêverie.

-Hein?...Quoi?...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je t'ai demandais si tu étais _sûre_ que tout allait bien, me redemanda-t-il maintenant inquiet.

-Oui, oui,…tout va bien, m'empressais-je de répondre.

Il pencha sa tête de côté, levant un sourcils pour être sûr que je disais bien la vérité, étant une très mauvaise menteuse de nature, je supposai qu'il avait remarqué que je lui avait mentis mais il ne revint pas sur le sujet et regarda Alice qui nous regardaient tour à tour elle aussi avec un petit sourire taquin sur le visage.

-Alice, si tu ne veux pas être en retard, tu devrais peut-être commencer à te rendre à ton cours, conseilla Edward.

-Oui, oui, j'y vais, à plus tard Bella, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, conservant son sourire moqueur.

-Bon, tu viens, on va être en retard, m'annonça le magnifique ténor à côté de moi.

Je lui répondis d'un signe de la tête, bien trop concentrée à le dévorer du regard, il me sourit. Mais je restais sur place, trop contente du sourire qu'il m'avait fait. Il ria légèrement et me prit la main pour me tirer vers la salle de cours. Le professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé, je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Alors...De quoi Alice parlait tantôt? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Ah, euh…je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu parles, dis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure et baissant la tête.

- Tu sais, quand elle t'a demandé ce qui s'est passé avec Emmett dans le placard... Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Emmett dans ce placard, dit-il avec un air narquois.

Je rougis à la seconde près. Parce que le souvenir de ce que j'avais fait à Emmett me revenait, mais aussi parce que je m'imaginais à train de faire ça à Edward.

-Ce n'est pas très important, lui dis-je en baissant la tête essayant de cacher les rougeurs plus qu'évidentes sur mon visage.

-Bon, dans ce cas, j'irais demander à Emmett tout à l'heure, me provoqua-t-il en me faisait son sourire en coin. Je suis sûr qu'il me le dira lui, on a aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

-NON! Hurlais-je. Hum, je veux dire…pourquoi aller demander à Emmett? Ce n'est pas très important.

-Allez Bella, dis-le moi, s'il te plait, me supplia-t-il en se penchant vers moi, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma peau et je ne respirais plus.

-S'il te plait Bella, dis-le moi…

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de mon cou et y déposa un léger baiser, en posant sa main de l'autre côté de mon cou. Je fermai les yeux et priais intérieurement pour que le professeur arrive et l'arrête, sinon, j'allais craquer. Mais au plus profond de moi, je voulais qu'il continu malgré les élèves curieux autour de nous.

Il se releva quelque peu et ces lèvres se retrouvèrent à présent à quelques centimètres de ma bouche et il me fixait intensément, je suis persuadée qu'il sait l'effet qu'il me fait en ce moment.

-J'ai tailler une pipe à Emmett!...lâchais-je dans un souffle, trop vite, bien trop vite.

Je mis une main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'en dire plus, mais il était trop tard, les mots m'avaient échappés, il se relava brusquement sur sa chaise avec une expression choquée sur le visage, il serra les poings et les mâchoires. Je voulu dire quelque chose, mais il m'en empêcha d'un signe de la main.

-Ne dit rien, ça ne vaut pas la peine, j'ai très bien compris, vous êtes donc vraiment un couple, maintenant, Félicitations…Siffla-t-il entre ses dents toujours aussi serrés.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le professeur fit son entré dans la classe et débuta son cours, cours auquel je ne fit aucune attention, bien trop blesser par ce qu'Edward venait de faire. Avait-il fait cela juste pour ne pas avoir d'explications ou pour ne plus rien entendre venant de moi? Pourrait-il oublier ce que je lui avais dit? J'en doutais bien. Edward passa le reste du cours, les poings serrés et les jointures rendues blanches à cause de la pression. Je lui jetais quelques coups d'œil et à chaque fois, il avait les yeux fixés sur moi, les narines dilatées et la mâchoire serrée, il avait les poings serrés sur la table.

Quand la cloche sonna, il sortit à la quatrième vitesse et je ramassai mes affaires, quand j'eu finis, je rejoignis Alice à la cafétéria.

-Salut Alice, ça va bien?

J'essayais de la détournée de la conversation qui allait bientôt arrivée.

-Bien, dit-elle, mais j'irai beaucoup mieux quand tu me diras ce qui c'est passé avec Emmett.

-Tu ne te décourageras donc jamais, hein?

-Non madame, pas avant que vous m'ayez dit ce que vous avez fait avec ce cher Emmett dans le placard.

Je fis la moue et ne voyant aucune excuse à utiliser, je lui racontais tout, du début à la fin.

-Oh mon Dieu! Tu as tiré une pipe à Emmett Cullen! S'écria-t-elle, un peu trop fort à mon goût.

Je me renfrognais et grognais contre Alice et cette dernière éclata de rien devant ma réaction.

-Alors, dis-moi pourquoi Edward avait l'air aussi en colère tout à l'heure? Me demanda-t-elle avec plus de sérieux maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas, il a essayé de me faire avouer en me draguant…

-Mais tu ne lui a rien dit…me coupa-t-elle.

-Non, au contraire, j'ai tout lâché, je me suis senti ''obligée'' de lui dire…

-Ah, sacré Edward, je lui avais dit d'arrêter de faire ça.

-D'arrêter de faire quoi?

-De charmer les gens pour avoir ce qu'il veut, il a toujours fait ça! C'est insupportable!

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais n'eu pas le temps, Emmett arriva et m'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tous le monde. Sous le choc, je ne réagis pas mais une fois la surprise passée, j'essayais de le repousser gentiment, mais il pressa ses lèvres plus fort contre les miennes et me prit par la taille afin de me rapprocher plus de lui. Je commençais à manquer d'air et il me laissa respirer, j'étais haletante, et lui aussi. Il me prit par la taille et m'amena à sa table avec le sourire aux lèvres, Alice nous suivi, avec un sourire amusé. Je m'assis et Emmett vint s'asseoir à ma droite et m'embrassa, j'entendis quelqu'un glousser et je levais les yeux, la bouche toujours scotché sur celle d'Emmett, pour voir que ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre qu'Alice, je me décollais de lui rapidement et il me regarda avec de l'incrédulité dans les yeux mais ne passa aucun commentaire. Je lui fis un petit sourire et vis Edward arriver avec Tanya et il s'assit à ma gauche, mais toujours aussi distant. Tanya prit place sur ces genoux et Alice s'assis à la place vide à côté d'Emmett puisqu'elle n'aimait pas la compagnie de Tanya. Jasper arriva quelques

instants plus tard.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais Emmett me coupa dans mon élan.

-Ben, c'est ma copine, alors, elle mange avec nous.

-Ta copine? Dirent en même temps Tanya et Jasper en se retournant brusquement vers moi, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

Edward ne bougeait pas et se concentrait sur Tanya.

-Bien oui, ma copine, pourquoi? Ça vous étonne? Demanda Emmett.

-Franchement, oui, répondit Tanya avec dégoût, ce qui lui value les regards assassins d'Emmett, Alice et Jasper.

Tanya haussa les épaule, et embrassa Edward à pleine bouche, Edward me fixait intensément, pendant ce baiser mais je ne voulais pas flancher, je voulais pouvoir surmonté cette peine... celle qui arrivait à chaque fois que Tanya approchait d'Edward. Mais j'avais déjà une grosse boule dans la gorge et c'était un baiser plutôt long et passionné, les autres élèves ne les dérangeaient pas ce qui me fit mal au cœur. J'était dégoûtée de les voir s'embrassés comme s'il était seuls au monde.. quoi qu'Edward n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. J'avais aussi une soudaine envie de vomir. Jasper sentit mon soudain malaise et décida d'intervenir.

-Eh, oh, vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, mais, moi, je n'avais aucune envie de rire comme les autres puisque Tanya et Edward continuèrent de s'embrassés comme si de rien n'était, et Edward qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, les larmes montèrent et je me levais brusquement et couru dans les toilettes afin de m'enfermée pour ne plus les voir s'embrassés, j'espérais qu'Edward ne m'avait pas vue les larmes coulés. J'entendis Emmett m'appeler mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention, tout ce que je voulais était arriver dans les toilettes. Pourquoi voulait-il me faire du mal? Il avait dûs voir à quel point ça me blessait. Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait pour qu'il agisse comme ça avec moi? Je restais de longues minutes à pleurer en silence.

Après un moment, Alice cogna à ma porte de toilette me tirant de mes réflexions.

-Bella, tu vas bien?

Elle avait une voix inquiète.

-Oui, oui,…ça va.

Ma voix avait déraillée vers la fin de ma phrase.

-Bella... vient... Emmett est inquiet pour toi…

-J'arrive, donne moi une minute.

-Ok, je te laisse, je t'attends dehors.

-Ok

J'essuyais mes larmes traîtresses qui avaient décidés de couler et sortis des toilettes. En me voyant, Emmett accourut vers moi avec un regard inquiet et désolé.

-Bella, bébé, tu va bien?

-Oui, mentis-je, je vais bien, désoler t'avoir inquiété.

-Ce n'est rien ma belle, mais,… qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

Je déglutis, je ne voulais pas lui dire que c'était parce que voir son frère dans les bras de Tanya, que les voir s'embrassés devant moi, je n'en étais pas capable et que cela me donnait des maux de cœurs, je ne pouvais simplement pas lui faire ça. Surtout que j'étais sensée sortir avec lui… J'inventais donc quelque chose d'a peu près sensé.

-Je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'ai eu mal au cœur pendant quelques secondes, mais je vais mieux maintenant, je t'assure.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, j'avais eu mal au cœur, et j'allais beaucoup mieux maintenant que les deux tourtereaux n'étaient plus à côté de moi.

-D'accord,… tu veux retourner à la table avec les autres?

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide vers notre table et vis que Tanya était toujours assise sur les genoux d'Edward et il lui caressait la colonne vertébral avec sa main, il est avec Tanya, je devais arrêter de me faire des scénarios. jJe me doutais qu'il ne la laisserait pas de sitôt. Je posais à nouveau mon regard sur Emmett.

-Non, j'ai envie d'aller prendre un peu d'air…mais tu peux y aller, je ne serais pas longue.

Je forcais un sourire et sortis dehors.


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11 :: Jalousie et Stratégies**_

**Edward POV**

J'étais sorti de la classe à la quatrième vitesse sans laisser le temps à Bella de m'expliquer ses intentions. Je devais sortir, m'en aller loin d'elle pour ne pas lui faire de mal, à elle ou à Emmett, le traître qu'il l'avait laisser faire et qui avait dû en profiter au maximum en plus, je savais comment il agissait avec les jolies filles comme Bella, il faisait semblant d'être tomber amoureux d'elles et quand il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il les laissaient toutes tombées sans aucunes exceptions.

Maintenant, quand je vais voir Emmett et Bella ensembles, je vais l'imaginer entrain de tailler une pipe à Emmett…_vision d'horreur_…Je ne voulais pas savoir, pourtant, je lui avais tiré les vers du nez en essayant de la charmer, ce qui avait plutôt bien fonctionner. Alice m'avait bien dit aussi de ne pas me servir de cette stupide tactique. Pourquoi l'avais-je fais...encore? Pourquoi je redoutais de voir Bella avec mon frère, ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient déjà couchés ensembles…bien, j'espérais en tout cas, et je ne veux absolument rien savoir à propos de la vie sexuelle de mon cher frère...déjà qu'l me radotte les oreilles avec ''J'ai tellement apprécier ma nuit dernière... On a fait...'' J'épargne les détails! Je me rendis dehors, je devais prendre l'air et réfléchir à mes sentiments. Bon, premièrement, avec Tanya, c'étais juste du sexe, 'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus. Elle essayait d'aller toujours plus loin point de vue sentiment, mais je savais que je n'aimait pas Tanya, et que je ne l'aimerais jamais en tant que petite amie.

Quand j'avais vu Bella pour la première fois, dans cette cafétéria, elle avait fait naître un nouveau sentiment en moi, elle était certe très jolie, avec ses belles boucles brunes qui encadrent si bien son joli visage, et quand elle me regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux marron, je ne pouvais que dire que j'étais tombé en amour avec cette fille là. Oui, moi, Edward Cullen, était tombé amoureux, moi que ne pensait jamais ça possible. J'étais tombé amoureux de Bella Swan, la petite amie de mon frère, comment allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour qu'il la laisse tomber ou mieux, qu'elle le laisse tomber?

Je n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes réflexions, Tanya arriva derrière moi, m'enlaça par derrière et m'embrassa dans le cou.

-Alors, comment ça va mon chéri?

Et voilà, j'avais trouvé mon arme, Tanya voulait tellement que je lui fasse sentir que je l'aime, même si c'était faux. J'allais rendre Bella jalouse de ma ''copine''.

-Très bien ma… ma belle.

Elle sursauta à ce petit nom affectueux puisque d'habitude, je l'appelais toujours Tanya et rien d'autre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées, mais là, c'était important, alors, j'aillais tout faire pour qu'elle accepte de jouer le jeu pour moi. Après s'être reprit, elle me contourna et me regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

-Wow, tu as révisé ta stratégie?

-Un peu oui. J'ai bien vu que ça te dérangeait que je ne sois pas plus gentil avec toi. Et, j'ai pensé que, grâce au sexe formidable qu'on a ensemble, je pourrais, en quelques sortes, te remercier.

-Ah oui, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, et comment tu me remercierais?

-Je serais plus gentil et attentionné. Je te démontrerais plus d'affections en public, comme tu voulais. Je te donnerais des petits surnoms.

Elle rayonnait. Je me sentais un peu coupable de ce que je faisais. C'est vrai que nous avions du sexe plus que formidable, mais Tanya était quand même une humaine et la traiter comme ça, n'était pas vraiment franc. Mais j'étais prêt à tout pour Bella. Tanya me sauta au cou et je l'embrassais en imaginant que c'était Bella. Elle du sentir tout l'amour que je lui envoyais car elle redoubla d'ardeur. Je mis fin au baiser, je fus étonné de voir qu'au final, c'était Tanya, et non Bella. Je l'enlaçai par la taille et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria. Tout le monde était là, Bella aussi, elle était assise à côté de mon frère. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et Tanya s'assit sur mes genoux. Tanya regarda Bella avec hargne mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention, puisque j'étais tout aussi concentrée sur Bella, je ne portais plus attention aux personnes assises à côtés de moi, ni à leurs conversations aucunement intéressantes. La seule personne que je voyais était Bella.

Quand je vis que tout le monde regardaient Tanya avec des regards meurtriers, je repris le cours des choses, mais toujours sans lâcher Bella des yeux et quand Tanya haussa les épaules et m'embrassa, je vis Bella me regarder et ouvrir la bouche sur le coup de la surprise, je vis tout de même qu'elle essayais de tout faire pour contrôler ses émotions, je souris, les lèvres toujours collés sur celle de Tanya, je savais que je faisais du mal à Bella, au début, c'était ce que je voulais, mais maintenant, elle avait les larmes au yeux. Je voulus arrêter notre baiser ''passionné'' avec Tanya. Je voulais serrer Bella dans mes bras et lui dire que j'étais désoler. Mais je ne pouvais me décoller des lèvres de Tanya qui se firent plus avides. J'entendis une remarque de Jasper sur Tanya et moi et tous les autres se mirent à rirent mais je n'y prêtais pas d'attention. J'avais toujours le regard rivé sur celui de Bella. Je vis les larmes lui montées aux yeux et elle partit en courrant à toute vitesse vers les toilettes.

-Bella! Cria Emmett, mais elle était déjà partie.

Tanya m'ayant enfin relâché, je pus constater les regards assassins d'Alice et Emmett, mais celui de Jasper était plus perçant.

-Quoi? Demandais-je en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n'était, même si je savais déjà pourquoi ils me regardaient tous comme ça.

-Tu pourrais avoir plus de considération pour elle, elle est encore nouvelle, et elle ne sait pas encore comment tu peux être aussi… dégoûtant, répondit Emmett, ce qui m'étonna puisqu'il protégeait sa copine, mais il avait bien appuyer sur le mot « dégoûtant » et je savais exactement pourquoi… il détestait Tanya… et pas qu'un peu.

-Il a raison Edward, tu devrais être plus doux avec Bella, ajouta Alice. Elle vient juste d'arriver, et toi, tu la dégoute, c'est mon amie Edward alors, tu as besoin de ne pas lui faire de mal, sinon, tu auras affaire à moi.

Sur ce, elle ce leva et alla rejoindre Bella, pour s'assurer de son état. Jasper était toujours là, à me regarder avec un regard qui pouvait tuer. Tanya alla se chercher quelque chose à manger. Et Emmett en profita pour me parler d'elle.

-Edward, veux tu me dire ce qui t'as pris? Aurais-tu décidé d'aller plus loin avec Tanya, je sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup et qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tous nous répugner.

Jasper hocha en signe d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais leur dire, que j'aimais Bella, la copine d'Emmett et la meilleure amie de Jasper et que je voulais la rendre jalouse pour pouvoir sortir avec elle après? Non, définitivement non. J'allais répondre mais Emmett me coupa.

-Laisse tomber, je ne veux même pas savoir, je vais voir comment va Bella.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Alice, accoudée au cadre de porte des toilettes, attendant que Bella se décide à sortir des toilettes et quand elle y sortit, elle avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleurée. Emmett se précipita vers Bella pendant qu'Alice me rejoignait à la table.

Je m'en voulais à présent, mais je lui en voulais de ne pas m'aimer en retour.

-T'es content de ce que t'as fait?...tu peux l'être en tout cas, lança Alice d'une voix froide, une fois assise.

Tanya se précipita vers moi et m'embrassa, pour une fois, j'étais content qu'elle soit arrivée en m'embrassant. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à répondre à cette question pour le moins gênante. Je vis Alice me jeter un regard plein de reproches et je brisais mon baiser avec Tanya qui se retourna et se retourna, toujours sur mes genoux, pour que son dos soit contre mon torse. Je lui caressais la colonne vertébrale et vis que Bella, qui nous regardaient, avait l'ire d'avoir de la difficulté à respirer et elle décidait d'aller prendre un peu d'air, Emmett nous rejoignit l'air triste et en colère et Alice s'élança vers la porte pour rejoindre Bella. Je restais à la table avec Tanya toujours sur mes genoux, Emmett et Jasper qui avaient tous les deux des regards réprobateurs. Le dîner se termina en silence, aucun d'entre nous ne voulant briser cette tension. Quand la cloche sonna, je me rendais à mon troisième cours, j'étais assis à côté de Tanya, cela allait être vraiment long ce cours.

**Bella POV**

Je sortie dehors, je devais respirer un peu, je me sentais compressée dans cette cafétéria. Je m'assis sur un banc et recommençais à pleurer, quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, je sursautai en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais, craintive, j'espérais que se ne soit pas Emmett. J'essuyai mes larmes rapidement et me retournai lentement, le soulagement quand je vis Alice, me regardant avec un sourire désoler sur le visage.

-Bella, je suis désolée, quand ils sont ensemble…cela peut-être assez… immonde parfois.

-Non, ça va, mentis-je, très mal puisqu'elle me regarda d'un regard désapprobateur, je baissai la tête et les larmes recommencèrent à coulées doucement, sans que je puisse les arrêtées.

-Isabella Swan, je sais que tu me mens alors, dis-moi ce que tu as.

-Ce n'est pas important, de toute façons, ce n'est plus faisable maintenant…

-Pourquoi ça? Qu'est-ce qui est infaisable? Dis-moi? Questionna-t-elle.

-Non, rien…

-Bella, je suis ton amie, tu peux me le dire…alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?...C'est Tanya, ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas et on dirais qu'Edward ne fait qu'empirer les choses en faisant semblant de sortir avec elle…

-Attends…Quoi? Il fait semblant de sortir avec Tanya…mais pourquoi? Demandais-je complètement perdue.

-Je ne sais pas trop, c'est très compliqué, en fait, je crois que c'est juste parce qu'il veut avoir une ''groupie'' qui soit toujours collée à ses baskets, je crois qu'il se sent mieux comme ça, de plus, Tanya repousse les autres filles qui sont attirées par lui, alors Edward ne s'en plaint pas, et, en plus, Tanya aime bien le …satisfaire. Il ne se plaint pas pour ça non plus, crois-moi. Il ne l'aime pas, ok?

Alice me regardais, attendant une réponse, ses yeux cherchaient les miens mais je ne voulais pas les lui montrés, puisqu'elle y aurait vue la culpabilité que j'éprouve envers Emmett.

-Bella, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'aimes pas Emmett… Emmett, c'est un pari avec Tanya, tu n'es pas obligé de te privée d'amour à cause d'un pari lancé par cette garce.

-Alice, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je n'aime pas Emmett?

Elle me regarda incrédule.

-Bon d'accord, tu as raison, je n'aime pas Emmett, mais il faut bien que je joue le jeu pour réussir à coucher avec lui!

- Je sais. Bella, tu verras, lorsque tu trouveras celui que tu aimes, tu le sauras. Peut-être que ce n'est pas Emmett. Emmett c'est pour le sexe, un pari... et je crois que lui aussi doit penser que tu n'es là que pour ça. C'est juste qu'il tient à toi, d'une certaine façon. Mais je crois qu'il te prendras plus comme une _très très bonne_ amie quand tu auras coucher avec lui.

-Merci Alice.

Je la serrais dans mes bras. Personne ne savait me consoler comme ça. OK, Jasper en était tout aussi capable, mais Alice était une fille, et sa solidarité m'était plus proche.

-Ah oui, il fallait que je te parle de ça! J'ai organisé un souper, samedi soir. Seulement, toi, Emmett, Edward et moi. Ça va être hyper le fun.

-Et Jasper lui? Demandai-je.

Alice me regarda avec des gros yeux.

-Bella, Bella. Lui, je le connais pas et je crois pas qu'avoir « ton meilleur ami » dans les pattes pendant cette soirée est une bonne idée.

-Mais je ne l'aurais pas « dans les pattes ».

-Ben oui, c'est ça Bella. Peut importe, c'est moi qui est organisé, et il ne vient pas, ok?

-Comme tu veux, déclarai-je.

Bon, d'accord, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais ça ne serait pas la sortie idéale pour le rencontrer? Peut importe, Jasper ne sera pas fâché pour ça. Nous nous dirigèrent ensemble vers notre cours. Et le sourire m'était revenu.


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Chapitre 12 :: Ambiance à la « Ed »**_

**Bella POV**

La fin de la journée se déroula pour le mieux. Ok pas tout à fait pour le mieux. Je n'avais croisé ni Edward ni Tanya. Cependant, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi Edward était fâché contre moi et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, je remarquais les tentions entre Jasper et Alice. Je n'osais même pas savoir ni demander pourquoi. Je supposais que c'était dû au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux mes meilleurs amis et que j'étais loin de savoir lequel des deux je préférais. Et oui, ils me l'avaient demandé. Ils étaient d'ailleurs un peu fâchés après moi. Clairement, j'allais passé la soirée seule, ce soir. Edward était fâché de ce que je lui avais avoué, Jasper et Alice étaient tous les deux frustré que je n'ai pas répondu à leur question et il n'était pas question que je passe la soirée à me faire tripoter par Emmett. Pas ce soir. J'avais d'ailleurs une bonne idée de comment j'allais passer ma soirée. En cours d'anglais, j'avais entendu une conversation entre deux filles, elles parlaient d'un petit bistrot dans un petit village tout près. Le café était supposément délicieux et la musique, parfaite. J'emprunterais la voiture de Jasper pour m'y rendre. J'allais prendre une douche au logement et mis une superbe robe vintage pour faire plaisir à Alice. Je m'excusai au près d'elle mais lui fis comprendre que Jasper et elle étaient tous deux mes meilleurs amis et que jamais je ne choisirais entre eux. Elle comprit et je fus pardonnée. Elle me fit aussi ses excuses, que j'acceptais. Poliment, je proposai à Alice de se joindre à moi, même si j'espérais qu'elle refuserait. Par chance?, elle allait à une séance photos pour son portfolio. Elle espérait être prise pour un défilé futur. Je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée. Je passai au logement de Jasper. Je fus vraiment contente car c'est lui-même qui me répondit. Edward était parti et Emmett sous la douche. Il crut d'abord que je venais voir Emmett, mais je lui assurai le contraire. Le même scénario d'excuses se produit.

-Euh, Jazz...

-Oui? Répondit-il.

- J'aimerais t'emprunter ta voiture, j'aimerais passer une soirée avec moi-même…

-Avant que je ne te prête ma voiture à une gaffeuse comme toi, il faudra que la gaffeuse accepte une danse avec moi.

Je pris sa main tendue et il me traina jusqu'au salon. Une musique de valse démarra et il s'approcha de moi, m'enlaçant la hanche d'une main et me tenant la main avec son autre. Il me fit valser sous le son de la musique. Jasper était le seul partenaire assez patient pour danser avec moi. Et assez endurant des orteils. La musique prit fin et nous la terminâmes avec une révérence. Avant d'éclater de rire. Emmett arriva alors dans le salon en bas de pyjama et nous regarda étrangement. Jasper lui raconta et son rire se joignit aux nôtres. Une autre musique démarra et avant que j'aie le temps de dire ouf, j'enchaînai un twist avec Emmett. Je réussi enfin à sortir du logement, essoufflée, mais avec les clés. Après m'avoir fait enchaîner danses après danse, tous deux m'avaient complimenté pour ma robe. Cependant, Emmett n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de révéler qu'il aurait préféré me l'enlever. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs valu un coup de coude dans les côtes. J'embarquais dans la voiture de Jasper. En quelques minutes, ok, en une heure (et oui, j'ai réussi à me perdre), je dénichais le petit village. J'allais me garer et décidai de chercher le bistro à pied. Il y avait une léger vent, ma robe volait dans tous les sens et je me remerciais d'avoir pensé à apporter un petit cardigan avec moi. Fatiguée de chercher, j'interrogeai un passant et quelques instants plus tard, je pénétrai dans le fameux bistro. Je sentis des regards insistants se poser sur moi et mes joues rougirent. Je m'installai au bar et commandai un daiquiri aux fraises. Un mec s'approcha de moi, et, je vous le confirme, il était HIDEUX! Je fis un petit sourire forcé et roulai les yeux.

-Salut, moi c'est Mike Newton, me dit l'inconnu.

-Salut, moi c'est Bella, dis-je.

-Alors, t'es nouvelle dans le coin, je t'ai jamais vu ici?

-Je suis à RoStew, je suis juste venue relaxer un peu.

Il me fit un sourire. Me relaxer ? Mais à quoi je pensais? J'ai dit de quoi l'allumer alors que je tentais de l'éloigner….Merde! C'est alors qu'on m'enlaça par la taille. Je me retournai immédiatement.

-Pas les pattes, Mickey, elle est avec moi, intervint Edward.

-Désolé, Eddy, mais je n'avais pas vu ton nom écrit dessus.

Sur ce, Mike s'éloigna, insulté. Je questionnai Edward du regard, il ne m'avait pas encore lâché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demandai-je.

-Je te retourne la question, chère, répondit-il.

-J'ai entendu parler de l'endroit à l'école et j'ai décidé de venir jeter un coup d'œil. Et toi?

-Même chose.

Il ne m'avait pas encore lâché, je sentais la chaleur de son corps entourant le mien, et, sa main sur ma hanche.

-Un daiquiri pour la belle jeune fille, dit le barman en me tendant ma boisson.

Je m'emparai de mon verre et commençai à le siroter. Edward se mit à rire. De son magnifique rire.

-Quoi, l'interrogeai-je.

-Rien.

J'arquai les sourcils et il me fit son petit sourire en coin. Je m'excusai de lui avoir parlé de ma vie sexuelle avec Emmett et se fut l'hilarité intégrale. Il s'excusa à son tour ne s'être mêlé de ma vie sexuelle avec Emmett. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je mis blottie. Je sentais son odeur, son cœur battre et il respirait sur ma nuque.

-Ed! Bon sang, je te paye pas pour flirter avec les clientes! Retourne mettre tes sales fesses sur ce banc de piano. Je veux de l'ambiance, s'écria un homme de l'autre côté du bar, sûrement le patron.

Edward me fit un sourire d'excuses et partit vers le piano, dans le coin du bistro. Il commença à jouer et j'eu l'impression que l'atmosphère dans le bar se réchauffait. Alors, « Ed » travaillait au bar. Je sirotai tranquillement mon cocktail en scrutant Edward. Il semblait si concentré, sa musique était envoûtante. Entre chaque morceau, il saluait les nouveaux arrivants qu'il connaissait et dirigeait son regard vers moi, pour s'assurer que j'étais encore présente, sûrement. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, et quelques verres de boissons non-alcoolisées (Je conduis, quand même), un groupe de pop/rock vint remplacer Edward. Leur musique n'était pas aussi bonne. Ok, mon point de vue n'est pas très objectif, je suis obnubilée par Edward, mais bon, ça reste mon avis.

-Tu es restée? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à côté de moi.

-Étonné? Susurrai-je.

-Quand même…

-Pourquoi serai-je partie?, éludai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et commanda une bière. Nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Il m'en apprit des bonnes sur Alice. La conversation était vraiment intéressante, plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'être avec Emmett, vu son Q.I. Une douce musique enveloppa le bistro/bar. Une musique douce et lente. Plusieurs couples s'engagèrent vers la micro piste de danse pour danser un slow. Edward effectua un petit tourniquet avant de me tendre la main et de me susurrer :

-Accepteriez-vous cette danse?

Je pris sa main et il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Il enlaça mes hanches de ses bras, tandis que je passais les miens autour de son cou. Notre proximité n'était pas très accentuée, elle n'était pas suffisante, à mon goût. Et pas à celui d'Edward non plus, car il resserra son emprise autour de mes hanches. Nous étions proches, pas possible d'être plus proche. Je sentais même son érection contre mon bas-ventre. Je déposai ma tête contre son épaule. Il déposa, lui, quelques baisers dans mon cou. Je sentais son souffle dans le creux de mon cou. Je n'avais jamais senti cette intimité auparavant. Même si j'avais taillé une pipe à Emmett et que j'avais fait l'amour avec Jasper. Jamais je n'avais senti ça. Il relâcha une de ses mains dans mon dos pour prendre ma mâchoire. Il releva mon menton et je ne me fis pas attendre pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous échangeâmes un doux et long baiser avec passion. Les dernières notes de musique vinrent résonner à mes oreilles pendant que je profitais des derniers instants de ce baiser.


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Chapitre 13 :: Ami?**_

**Bella POV**

Lentement, très lentement, je me décollais d'Edward. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, abasourdis.

-Merde, Edward, je suis vraiment désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû…Tu es avec le Tyran, euh, Tanya et je suis avec…, euh, avec Emmett, bégayai-je.

-Moi aussi, je suis désolé…Je pense que tu devrais y aller, déclara-t-il.

La soirée avec Jasper me revint. [i]Nous devrions être capables de se retenir. Si je partais, cela prouverait que nous en sommes incapables… Je ne veux pas te perdre.[/i] Edward était devenu un précieux ami en si peu de temps et je le laisserais filer, tout de suite? NON, pas question!

-Écoute, je ne crois pas que si je partais ce serait la bonne solution. Selon moi, si on est incapables de ne pas se sauter dessus, c'est qu'on ne peut être amis…Je te considère comme un ami, et je ne veux pas te perdre…

-Tu as raison, dit-il.

Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je l'enlaçai. Il n'y avait rien d'amoureux ou de sexuel là-dedans, juste amical.

-Edward, le groupe a fini, ramène-toi. Il me faut…commença le patron.

-De l'ambiance, répondis-je, en cœur avec Edward.

-Suis-moi, chuchota-t-il, à mon oreille.

Je m'emparai de la main qui me tendait et il nous fraya un chemin jusqu'à la scène. Il monta sur celle-ci et me tira pour que je monte avec lui. Je sentis me joues s'empourprer lorsque je sentis le regard de toutes ces personnes sur moi. Edward s'installa au piano et je m'assis à côté de lui. Il commença à jouer, et, automatiquement, je fus fascinée par ce qu'il jouait. Il enchaîna, pièces après pièces pendant encore une heure. Après cela, il retira délicatement ses doigts du clavier et se retourna vers moi.

-Je t'offre un verre? Me proposa-t-il.

C'est alors que je m'aperçu que la place était vide. Depuis combien de tant? Je ne sais pas, mais les chaises étaient déjà toutes levées et les employés, partis.

-Non, merci, je conduis…

Je regardai l'heure sur l'horloge, il était largement dépassé minuit. Petite déduction, mes capacités à conduire étaient plutôt minimes. Une idée m'apparut.

-Dis, ta voiture était encore au logement, comment as-tu fait pour venir? Demandai-je.

-Je prends un taxi, car personne ne sait que je travaille ici. Et je te serais gré de le garder pour toi, maintenant que tu es au courant de ce secret…Et Emmett et Tanya poserait trop de questions si je partais avec ma voiture. Emmett pense que je suis avec Tanya et Tanya pense que je m'entraîne. Et, toi, comment es-tu venue? Je ne me rappelle avoir entendu parler que tu possédais une voiture…

-J'ai pris la voiture de Jasper, avouai-je. Justement, j'ai un peu de difficulté à conduire correctement en journée, et le soir s'est dix fois pire…Donc, je t'épargne le taxi et tu prends le volant? Proposai-je.

-Avec plaisir, dit-il en riant.

Nous sortîmes du bar et marchâmes un peu dans le village, car je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'endroit où j'avais garé la voiture. C'est alors qu'Edward s'exclama :

-Tu as vu cette Bentley! C'est une perle!

Je lui tendis les clés de la voiture de Jasper.

-Alors, prends le volant, dis-je.

Son sourire se fendit d'oreille en oreille. Il s'empara des clés et monta dans la voiture. Je m'assis siège passager. Il démarra la voiture, et, en quelques minutes nous fûmes arrivés au campus. Nous arrivâmes devant son logement.

-Je crois que ce serait louche qu'on arrive tous les deux en même temps…déclara-t-il.

-Ouais, je vais prendre les clés et aller lui porter, va faire un tour et reviens, ok?

-Parfait! Dit-il. Ah, Bella, est-ce que tu viens au souper de demain soir?

-Alice m'y force légèrement, alors oui.

Il ria et sortit de la voiture. Je pris les clés qui étaient encore sur le contact, respira un bon coup et sortit à mon tour. Je cognai à la porte et Emmett vint m'ouvrir.

-Je savais que tu ne pourrais me résister, j'avais assez hâte que tu débarques pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air…commença-t-il avant de prendre mes lèvres d'assaut.

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et colla mon bassin contre le sien. Il enleva son T-shirt et commença à déboutonner mon cardigan, sans lâcher mes lèvres. Et je tiens à préciser qu'on était encore sous le cadre de porte du logement. Il commença à dé zipper avec beaucoup d'envie la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Il fit tomber ses pantalons.

-Emmett! m'écria-je.

-Ah, je sais, ma chérie, tu en as aussi envie que moi! Mais je crois pas vraiment que se soit approprié de faire ça dans le cadre de porte, à moins que ça ne t'aide à…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…je venais juste porter les clés de la voiture à Jasper, avouai-je en lui montrant le trousseau.

-Tu en es sûre? Demanda Emmett, visiblement interloqué que je ne veuille pas aller dans son lit ce soir.

-Oui, oui…Je suis crevée là…Et je suis sûre que mes performances ne seraient pas aussi miraculeuses, ajoutai-je malicieusement.

Il me sourit et partit vers sa chambre. Je me dirigeai vers celle de Jasper, encore sous le choc. Jasper m'ouvrit sa porte et, il était tordu de rire.

-C'était aussi torride que tordant, cette scène-là, réussi-t-il à articuler entre deux fous rires.

Je lui tendis ses clés en le fixant d'un regard noir.

-Mais, ce n'est pas le but du pari…De coucher avec lui? Murmura-t-il beaucoup sérieux.

-Je sais… Je sais pas là… Je suis vraiment crevée, ok?

-Je te raccompagne, décida-t-il.

Il prit une veste et nous marchâmes jusqu'à mon logement. Je remerciais Jasper et entra dans mon logis. Alice écoutait un film en buvant dans ses bouteilles de démaquillant à la Vodka. J'allais prendre une bonne douche et m'effondrai dans mon lit. En pensant à Edward.


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Chapitre 14 :: Une soirée au resto bien particulière**_

**Bella POV**

-Bella! Bon sang! Réveille-toi, on va être en retard, criait Alice.

J'ouvrais les yeux, encore endormie. Alice me tira hors du lit et m'envoya dans la salle de bain.

-Je te laisse 15 minutes! Ton linge est sur le comptoir.

Je rinçai mon visage et vêtis les vêtements en question. Il s'agissait d'une paire de micro short en jeans, une camisole dos nu verte et un cardigan blanc. Je peignai mes cheveux à la va-vite et me maquillai. Je ramassais mes cahiers et mis mes souliers. Alice m'attendait, impatiente.

-Et puis, ta soirée en solo? Me demanda-t-elle pendant qu'on marchait vers l'école.

Ma soirée en solo? Ah...celle que j'étais sensée passer en solo.

-Ah, oui c'était bien. Vraiment super.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Je passai à mon casier ramasser mes trucs et partit vers ma classe de littérature avec Alice. Le prof étant absent et la direction trop paresseuse pour engager un remplaçant, nous passâmes le cours à parler. Enfin, Alice parlait. Elle était en train de prévoir ce que nous allions porter ce soir. Elle faisait des croquis et des agencements de couleurs dans son cahier de notes. Elle me demandait toujours mon avis. Mais je ne m'y connais pas du tout, côté mode. Et j'étais préoccupée par autre chose. Comme voir Edward ce soir... En plus, Emmett serait là! Alice continua de déblatérer, mais elle se rendait bien compte que je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais vraiment la plus merdique des amies! La cloche sonna.

**Alice POV**

Je voyais bien que Bella n'était pas dans son assiette. Mais je respectais son choix de ne pas vouloir en parler. Plus ou moins... Je savais qu'elle m'en parlerait un jour, mais si j'apprend qu'elle en a parlé à ce Jasper, je leur arrache la tête! Je suis vraiment exaspérée de lui voir la face à celui-là! Surtout quand Bella est dans sa passe "Jasper par ci, Jasper par-là, Jasper a dit ça, Jasper pense ça, etc. Et bien, je vais lui en dire une bonne! JE ME FICHE CARRÉMENT DE SON JASPER À MARDE! Bon, voilà, j'ai dit ce que j'en pensais. Bon je le dirais jamais à Bella, mais bon. Elle dirait que je suis trop sur les nerfs... Ok, je suis sur les nerfs, mais j'ai mes raisons! Hier, je suis allée dans une agence de mannequinat, pour travailler pour eux, et j'attends leur appel. Justement, la chanson "Uncontrollable" d'Adrienne Bailon (une chanson que j'avais découverte grâce au film "Confessions d'une accro du shopping, un film que j'écoute en boucle depuis sa sortie), ma sonnerie d'urgence. Ma sonnerie habituelle étant la chanson "Fashion" de Lady GaGa figurant aussi dans le film. Je répondis à la vitesse de l'éclair et m'éloigna de la foule d'élèves.

-Mlle Brandon? Me demanda une jeune femme au téléphone.

Mon pouls s'accélérait. Oh mon dieu!

-Oui, c'est bien moi, répondis-je avec le plus de calme possible.

-Ici Jane Parker. Je suis la secrétaire personnelle de Marcus Volturis. souhaitait vous informer qu'il aimerait vous voir dans les bureaux de "Volterra's Fashion" ce soir, pour une séance de photos.

J'étais au bord de la crise de cœur. Mon rêve allait enfin se réaliser!

- Parfait! Répondis-je. À quelle heure?

-Pour 16h. Bonne journée. À ce soir, Mlle Brandon. Et félicitation.

Je voulus la remercier, mais elle avait déjà raccrochée.

Je courus vers Bella et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Bon sang, Bella! J'arrive pas à y croire! Mon dieu! Bella! M'écriai-je.

-Alice? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ils m'ont pris! Je vais poser pour "Volterra's Fashion"! Je vais à une séance de photos, ce soir!

-Ce soir? Tu ne viendras pas au resto! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec deux mecs au resto, moi? Non, non, laisse tomber, c'est ton moment, je vais m'arranger... Bravo, Alice!

-Je suis désolée, pour le resto... Je peux annuler...suggérai-je.

- Mais es-tu cinglée? Tu n'annuleras rien! Est-ce clair? S'écria-t-elle.

Je descendis de ses bras et me dirigeais vers notre logement. J'avais beaucoup à faire. Il fallait que je prépare la tenue de Bella pour ce soir, prendre une bonne douche et le trajet jusqu'à Seattle pouvait être long, donc départ immédiat.

**Bella POV**

Enfin, la fin des classes. Euh...Pas vraiment. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver en compagnie d'Edward ET Emmett… en même temps. Mais expliquer la raison à Emmett ou Alice serait du suicide… Je me dirigeai vers mon logement avec Jasper.

-Dit-moi seulement qu'Alice est partit, grogna mon meilleur ami.

-Oui, elle est partit à Seattle. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu ne pourrais pas la lâcher un peu? C'est aussi mon amie!

-Elle me tape sur le système. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque seconde que tu passes avec elle, tu t'éloignes de moi…avoua-t-il.

Je le serrai dans mes bras en lui assurant que je tenais toujours autant à lui et que rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer. Nous entrâmes dans le logement et je m'aperçu que l'ouragan Alice avait passé. Notre penderie était grande ouverte et le désordre y régnait. Le plancher n'était même plus visible. Je m'approchai me mon lit pour trouver une note.

_Je sais, la chambre dans un état de merde, mais je vais m'en occuper en arrivant. Ta tenue est dans la salle de bain et les instructions pour ton maquillage et ta coiffure sont sur le post-it dans le miroir. Et si Jasper est venu pour « t'aider » à te préparer, dis-lui d'aller se faire voir._

_Je t'aime_

_Alice_

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain avec Jasper sur les talons. La bouche m'ouvrit toute seule lorsque j'aperçu la robe qu'Alice m'avait choisi. C'était une robe vintage noir. C'était une robe bustier en satin dont on devait lacer tout le dos. Elle était formidable.

-Je suis sûre qu'Emmett va avoir beaucoup de plaisir en te la retirer sans se frustrer, ria Jasper.

Je lui lançai un regard noir en prenant le post-it collé dans le miroir. Alice avait fait des croquis de la coiffure et du maquillage qu'elle voulait que je me fasse. Je fis signe à Jasper de sortir. Il s'exécutai et je pris une bonne douche et pris bien soin de laver mes cheveux avec mon shampoing préféré. Je sortis, me séchai et enroulai une serviette autour de moi. J'ouvris la porte. Jasper était parti. Il ne savait pas que j'allais à cette soirée…

-Bon, il faut s'y mettre! M'exclamai-je en voyant l'heure.

Je troquai ma serviette pour un peignoir. Je séchai mes cheveux et essayais de les peigner comme le croquis d'Alice. Le résultat était pas mal et j'en étais fière. Mes cheveux avait un peu de volume, était légèrement bouclés et quelques mèches étaient ramenés en arrière. Je commençai le maquillage. Il était très simple, je devais seulement faire mes yeux à la manière « charbon » et ajouter une couche d'ombre à paupières brillantes. J'admirai mon reflet dans le miroir. Ce qu'il me rendait était fabuleux, je me sentais femme, belle, sexy et ultra désirable. J'enfilai la robe. Et à ce moment je compris que je ne serais jamais capable de nouer les lacets toute seule. On cognait à la porte. Que j'avais de la chance! Je remis le peignoir par-dessus la robe et alla répondre. À mon grand étonnement, je retrouvais Edward.

-Euh…Salut, dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Et bien, Emmett a oublié ses manières, il est déjà parti et j'ai pensé que puisqu'Alice ne serait pas là, tu apprécierais d'avoir un chauffeur.

-Ah, merci, Edward. J'avais carrément oublié qu'il fallait que je me rende…riais-je. Mais pour l'instant, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour autre chose.

Il me regarda, intrigué.

-Alice a choisi une robe qui doit être nouée dans le dos et…j'en suis incapable…

Je le fis entrer dans le logement. Il referma la porte derrière lui. J'enlevai le peignoir en tenant la robe pour qu'elle couvre ma poitrine. Il s'approcha de moi. Il prit les lacets et commença à la nouer, doucement, sans trop serrer, effleurant mon dos de ses doigts délicats. Exprès ou non? Une fois qu'il eut fini, je me retournais vers lui.

-Et puis? Le résultat? L'interrogeai-je.

-Tu es… absolument sublime, réussit-il à articuler.

Je pris mon manteau et nous sortîmes. J'allais m'asseoir dans sa Volvo et nous partîmes vers le resto. Le restaurant se trouvait à Port Angeles, mais à la vitesse qu'Edward roulait, nous arrivâmes très vite. Il vint m'ouvrir la portière et me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir de l'auto. Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant, il y avait une très très longue file. Je regardai Edward, désespérée.

-Dis-moi qu'Alice a fait une réservation, dis-je.

-Euh…Non, pas vraiment. Attend, je vais appeler Emmett pour savoir s'il est déjà placé.

Mon ventre gargouillait. Je croisai les doigts pour qu'Emmett soit déjà dans le resto, parce que je n'y survivrais pas, surtout que les odeurs alléchantes des mets italiens me venaient au nez.

-Mauvaise nouvelle, m'annonça Edward en raccrochant.

-Quoi, dis-je, paniquée.

-Il a oublié, il est à ses cours de rattrapage, avoua-t-il.

Super! À la place de me retrouver dans la situation embarrassante : Mon copain et son frère, que j'ai bécoté hier, je suis dans la situation : Seule avec le frère de mon copain, que j'ai bécoté hier. Non, vraiment, c'est super! Avouez que je suis la reine du sarcasme, non ? C'est alors que j'aperçu une petite pancarte juste au dessus du « comptoir de placement ».

-Edward…est-ce que tu as vraiment faim? Demanda-je.

-Oui, j'ai pas dîné et je suis crevé à cause de l'entraînement, pourquoi?

Je lui pointai la pancarte en question.

-OK, et en quoi cette soirée « Que les couples passent en priorité, ce soir » pourrait nous aider à avancer plus vite dans la file? Demanda-t-il.

-Ok, je vais y aller plus clairement. Tu es un gars, je suis une fille. ON est tous les deux habillés assez chic. Je crois, qu'on peut facilement passer pour un couple, murmurai-je.

-Ah je vois…dit-il, incertain.

-On ait pas obliger d'en faire part à quiconque. Et on a vraiment faim.

Il acquiesça. Je lui chuchotai mon « plan à l'oreille. Aussitôt, il enrôla son bras autour de mes hanches et me serra contre lui. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux. L'employée qui doit placer les clients passa près de nous. Sans que j'eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Edward colla sa bouche contre la mienne. Il m'embrassa avec fougue et passion, je lui rendis son baiser avec le plus d'émotions. Nous mirent fin au baiser et l'employée s'approcha de nous.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous êtes ensembles? Nous demanda-t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr, susurrai-je en regardant amoureusement Edward qui me rendit ce regard.

-Ah, mais vous n'étiez pas au courant, c'est notre soirée spéciale pour le couple! Venez, je vais vous trouver une table.

Edward et moi sourîmes en signe de victoire. L'employée nous plaça à une banquette dans un coin tranquille du resto. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'échanger un mot que le serveur arriva.

-Bonjour! Vous êtes ici pour la soirée en couple?

Edward et moi acquiesçâmes, inquiets.

-Ok, donc je reviens avec votre repas dans quelques minutes, dit-il en partant.

-Ok, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va devoir jouer le jeu toute la soirée, déclara Edward. Rapproche-toi. Il faut avoir l'air d'un couple? Et bien on va avoir l'air d'un couple!

Je m'approchai de lui. Je me sentais légèrement mal de « trahir » Emmett, mais d'un autre point, j'étais d'être là avec Edward. Edward m'assit sur ses genoux. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue commença à pousser sur mes dents pour entrer dans ma bouche, surprise, je le laissai faire. J'explorai à mon tour sa bouche avec ma langue. Ses mains bougeaient dans mon dos, l'une était rendue entre mes omoplates et l'autre sur mon postérieur. Nous arrêtâmes ce baiser lorsque le serveur vint déposer le repas devant nous. Edward m'enleva de ses genoux, mais garda son bras autour de ma taille. Le repas était en fait un gros, non, pas gros, IMMENSE plat de spaghetti avec deux assiettes plantées dedans et il y avait aussi une bouteille de vin. Edward versa du vin dans chacun des verres et nous commençâmes à manger. Parfois, je faisais prendre une bouchée à Edward et il faisait de même. Nous échangeâmes deux trois baisers lorsqu'un serveur ou une serveuse nous regardait avec suspicion. Lorsque nous finîmes, Edward paya la note, malgré ma demande de payer ma part. Nous nous baladâmes dans Port Angeles pendant environ une heure, à parler de tout et de rien. Edward décida qu'il était temps de partir lorsque je commençai à marcher tout croche. Quelques secondes après le départ de la Volvo, je m'endormi.

**Edward POV**

Cette soirée était mémorable. Bon sang, Bella et moi avions passé une soirée en tête à tête. Et ça avait été formidable. L'embrasser, la toucher, la sentir près de moi devinrent mes seuls désirs. Nous arrivâmes sur le campus et Bella dormait toujours. Je stationnai la voiture en face de son logement et allai cogner. Aucune réponse, donc Alice n'était pas revenue ou dormait. Je pris la voiture pour me rendre à mon logement. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'à l'intérieur. Aucun signe de vie ici non plus. Pourtant, Jasper aurait dû être là… Je la portai jusqu'à ma chambre et la déposai sur mon lit. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'elle cherchait son souffle. OK, en fait c'était juste un prétexte pour expliquer ce que j'allai faire. Je la tournai sur le ventre. Je dénouai sa robe, avec la même délicatesse que je l'avais nouée, effleurant sa peau à chaque fois. Je la lui retirai, avec le plus de soin possible. Tout ce qui la cachait, à présent, était son soutien-gorge noir et son string de la même couleur. Je déposai mille et un baisers sur son corps avant de la vêtir, pour me sortir de la tête toutes ces idées saugrenues, d'un de mes vieux chandails d'entraînement. Je me sentais vraiment pathétique de l'observer pendant qu'elle était si inoffensive. Je la portai et allai la coucher sur le sofa du salon. J'avais pensé à laisser coucher dans mon lit, mais certaines personnes auraient pu y voir une signification, si je l'aurais couché dans le lit d'Emmett, il aurait cru qu'elle l'attendait pour une partie de jambes en l'air et si je l'avais couché dans le lit de Jasper, certains auraient aussi pu y voir une signification. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et partit me coucher.


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Chapitre 15 :: Occupation**_

_**Voilà ce qui se tramait avec note Alice lorsque Bella et Edward étaient au restaurant...**_

**Alice POV**

Bon sang que j'étais heureuse d'avoir cette Porsche aujourd'hui! Non seulement qu'à la vitesse que cette bagnole allait j'étais sûre d'arriver à l'avance, mais en plus cette voiture allait sûrement impressionner mes collègues ce qui devrait me donner un peu de notoriété. Je garais ma voiture jaune canari, vérifiais encore mon reflet dans le rétroviseur et entra dans le bâtiment de Volterra's Fashion, le magazine à la mode. J'avançais dans le hall en retenant mon souffle pour ne pas hurler. J'arrivais au comptoir. Une jeune femme d'environ 22 ans y travaillait. La petite plaquette devant son bureau indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Jane Parker. C'était la fille qui m'avait parlé au téléphone! Je la salua.

-Bonjour, Jane, je suis Alice Brandon, on s'est parlé au téléphone ce matin.

-Bonjour Mlle Brandon. Je vois que vous êtes à l'avance. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer la visite tout de suite. Veuillez me suivre, déclara-t-elle d'un ton assez froid.

Elle commença à marcher vers un interminable couloir. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans son dos et le « clic-clac » de ses talons aiguille résonnait dans ces cloisons de marbres. Elle me fit visiter les locaux de maquillage, de coiffure, les penderies et les salles d'essayages.

-Voici maintenant le bureau de M. Volturis. Vous y êtes attendue.

Sur ce, elle m'ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Le bureau était grand et vaste. Tout était de marbre et couleur chocolat. Un homme, Marcus, me fit digne de m'asseoir. J'exécutais.

-Bonjour Alice, dit-il en souriant. Et bienvenue dans les rangs de Volterra's Fashion. Jane a dû te faire visiter les locaux et je vais te faire rencontrer le personnel. Suis-moi.

Nous sortîmes du bureau pour se rendre au voisin.

-Voici le bureau d'Aro. Un de mes frères. C'est lui qui gère la partie écrite du magazine, la rédaction et quelques articles. Nous n'irons pas le voir car il a dans un petit « rush ».

Nous marchâmes encore pour nous rendre aux locaux de photos. Un jeune homme avait un appareil photo du dernier cri au cou tandis qu'un jeune homme se faisait remaquiller devant la toile blanche devant laquelle on doit prendre les photographies. Lorsque le photographe nous vit entrer, Marcus et moi, se mit à sourire et vint vers nous.

- Hey frérot! Tu nous en apportes, un bon morceau! S'exclama-t-il.

- Mlle Brandon, je vous présente mon frère cadet, Aro et, mon cher, voici Alice Brandon, notre nouvelle mannequin.

Je serais la main vigoureuse d'Aro et le jeune homme qui, il a un instant, se faisait remaquiller se rapprocha.

- Salut Alice, moi c'est Démétri. Heureux de te voir parmi nous.

Un autre jeune homme, aussi charmant entra et se plaça aux côtés de Marcus.

- Ah! Te voilà toi! Alice, je te présente Alec Parker, c'est le frère jumeau de Jane. C'est notre assistant, il se chargea de tes débuts. Je dois y aller.

Sur ce, il partit, me laissant en plan auprès de trois hommes très sexy.

-Euh, Alice, il faudrait s'y mettre si on veut commencer, décida Alec.

Je souris à celui-ci et le suivis. Il me conduit à la salle de coiffure. Le coiffeur m'interdit de regarder le produit final avant la fin de la transformation, c'était la tradition. Alec me conduit à la salle de maquillage en me regardant ébloui.

- Arg! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je n'ai même pas pu voir, dis-je.

La maquilleuse fit son travail puis Alec m'apporta aux salles d'essayages après avoir passé prendre quelques vêtements à la penderie. Lorsqu'il m'ouvrir le rideau de la cabine, nous nous retrouvâmes devant deux personnes en plein acte sexuel.

- Bon sang! S'exclama Alec. Heidi, Félix remonter vos culottes et ramenez vous. Aro vous attendait! Ah, Alice. Voici Heidi et Félix, les chauds lapins de service et mannequins.

Je fis un sourire gêné aux deux pendant qu'ils prenaient la direction du studio. J'entrais dans la cabine et revêtis ma tenue. Je sortis de la cabine et me plaça devant le miroir. Mes cheveux avaient été délicatement bouclés, mon maquillage était naturel, sauf les yeux qui étaient noircis sauvagement. Je portais une simple robe noire. Alec me sourit et me conduit au studio où je fis mon premier photoshoot.

La séance de photos terminée, je repartis en vitesse au logement. Il était à peine sept heures, j'aurais le temps d'aller rejoindre Bella et compagnie au restaurant. Je pris une bonne douche, m'enroulais dans une douce serviette ensuite et alla répondre à la porte puisque quelqu'un y tambourinait depuis un moment.

**Jasper POV**

J'avais oublié mon sac dans le logement de Bella et ça devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que je tambourinais à la porte de son logement en attendant qu'elle réponde et aucun nouvelle. C'est alors, enfin, que j'entendis le déclic d'une porte que l'on débarre. La porte s'ouvrit sur…Alice. Merde, j'avais vraiment de la chance de tomber sur elle. Très gros sarcasme.

-Jasper, dit-elle sèchement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J'aimerais avoir mon sac, je l'ai oublié tout à l'heure, expliquai-je sur le même ton.

Elle se poussa pour me laisser entrer et resserra sa serviette autour d'elle. J'aperçu tout de suite mon sac sur le lit de Bella et le prit. Lorsque je me retourna, je vis le regard froid qu'Alice jetait sur moi.

-T'as fini de me regarder comme ça! M'exclamai-je. Sale vipère, murmurai-je.

-Espèce de crétin! Tu vient dans MON logement et tu oses me traiter de sale vipère! Espèce de connard!

-Tu connais juste des insultes qui commence par un C ou quoi? Sorcière!

-Peut-être, mais au moins j'ai pas gagné le record Guiness de la plus petite queue!

-Et moi, celui-ci des fesses les plus molles!

-Truand!

- Putain!

- Tu n'es qu'un petit être mineur et exécrable! Explosa-t-elle.

-Et toi, une prétentieuse abjecte et odieuse!

-Ramène-toi là! S'Écria-t-elle.

Je m'approcha d'elle. Elle accrocha ses longues et gracieuses jambes autour de ma taille et colla sa bouche à la mienne. Elle tira sur moi et je me retrouva par-dessus elle sur le son lit. Je tirais sur sa serviette, découvrant son magnifique corps nu et encore mouillée. Je continuais de l'embrasser, je dessinais une ligne invisible de baisers, en commençant par la mâchoire, puis le cou, ensuite la clavicule et la poitrine.

**Alice POV**

Il prit un des mes seins en bouche et le titillait avec sa langue. Je tirais sur le col de sa chemise pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je défis les boutons de sa chemise sauvagement et passa mes mains sur son ventre musclé. Je le renversais pour prendre le dessus. Je laissais ses lèvres et descendis dans son cou. Je plaçais mes lèvres sur sa jugulaire, suça et mordilla son cou. Je l'embrassais ici et là sur le torse avant de passer ma langue sur son torse, du nombril au sternum. Je redéposais mes lèvres sur mes siennes et l'embrassais avec fougue. Sa langue claqua sur mes dents pour entrer et je le laissa faire. Sa langue et la mienne dansèrent ensemble pendant que je lui enlevais son pantalon. Son boxer était tendu, très tendu.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait bien enlever ça, lui susurrai-je.

À la seconde près, son caleçon était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je plaçais ma main sur son sexe tendu et la bougeais avec insistance. Il émit un grave grognement. Il roula alors sur moi sans lâcher ma bouche d'assaut. Il plaça ses mains sur mes fesses et les pétrit doucement, mais fermement. Je gémis et il sourit contre mes lèvres. Il glissa son doigt sur la fente de mon intimité, toute humide. Je gémis de plus belle. Il sourit et je l'embrassais ardemment pour qu'il continue. Soudainement, son doigt entra en moi. Ses vas-et-viens furent brutaux, mais tellement bons. Un deuxième doigt entra en moi et je jouis plus fort. Ses doigts bougeaient dans un mouvement parfait. Mon orgasme montait en moi. Tout en continuant ses vas-et-viens, il prit un des mes seins avec sa main libre et malaxa d'une main experte. Je criais son nom lorsque mon orgasme explosa. Il sortit ses doigts de mon corps et m'embrassais furieusement. Je sortis en préservatif de ma table de nuit. Je le fis chavirer et me retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Sa verge contre mon intimité. Je posai trois baisers sur sexe dur avant de lui enfiler le préservatif. Il me fit alors rouler. Il me regarda et je hochais la tête. Ce n'est pas première fois et j'avais terriblement envie de lui. Il se positionna et sauvagement entra en moi, aussi sauvagement que la façon dont nous faisions l'amour. Je gémis lorsque ses vas-et-viens commencèrent. Il fit de plus en plus vite et nous gémirent à l'unisson. J'attrapais ses lèvres et l'embrassais passionnément. Je plaçais mes mains derrière sa tête et lui imposais un rythme encore plus rapide. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous eurent notre orgasme. Je fermais les yeux et respirais un bon coup avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. On cogna à la porte, mais je m'en foutais éperdument.

-Comment qu'on appelle ça, déjà? Murmura Jasper après avoir lui aussi reprit son souffle.

-Un coup de foudre…un coup de foudre, murmurai-je.


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Chapitre 16 :: Discuter**_

**Emmett POV**

Sacré de cours de rattrapage, mais bon, j'y suis obligé si je veux rester dans l'équipe de football. Je pénétrais dans le logement et allais vers le frigo me prendre une bière. Seule la lumière du frigo illuminait et lorsque je le fermais, la pièce sombra dans le noir. Je pris une gorgée et vérifiais la chambre de Jasper, il n'était pas là. J'entendais Edward taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Très bon signe, le Tyran n'était pas là! Je retira mon chandail, puisque j'étais sûr de me pas tomber sur elle. J'allais dans ma chambre et me débarrassa de mon pantalon. Je gardais mon caleçon, par respect pour Edward qui était exaspéré de me voir à poil dans le logement et pour Jasper rapporterait peut-être une fille ce soir. Je sortis de ma chambre, la bière à la main. Je marchais dans le couloir lorsque je fonçais de plein fouet dans une silhouette... Féminine. Je basculais sur celle-ci, me retrouvant par dessus cette fille bien sculptée, d'après ce que j'avais touché. De grands yeux marrons chocolaté s'ouvrairent en face de moi.

- Emmett? S'étonna la voix étouffée de Bella.

**Bella POV**

- Oui, ma chérie, souria Emmett.

Bon sang, je sentais ses parfaits abdos contre mon ventre. Je sentais aussi ses mains glisser sur le côté de ma poitrine. Ah! Là je sentais son érection contre mon bas ventre. Et merde qu'est qui coulait dans mes cheveux. Mes joues rougirent lorsque son érection devint encore plus dur, sûrement du au fait que ses mains étaient maintenant sur mes seins, par dessus ce t-shirt.

- Emmett, tu m'écrases, déclarai-je.

Il se relevait en s'excusant avant de me tendre une main vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. C'est alors que lui et moi remarquèrent que je ne portais que ce chandail de sport - et moi, je savais que j'avais aussi des sous-vêtements - . Je me rappelais alors ma soirée. Avec Edward. Et que j'avais fini endormie dans sa voiture. Il devait donc être le responsable du fait que je ne portais plus grand chose. Ok, ce t-shirt en cachait sûrement plus que la robe, mais bon il a bien fallu que quelqu'un me l'enlève cette robe, non? Jasper?

- Jasper...

- Moi, c'est Emmett, dit-il vexé.

- Non, je voulais si Jasper était là, expliquai-je.

- Non, juste Edward et moi, pourquoi?

- Euh rien, ça va.

- Ils faudraient qu'on parle, dit-il en coeur avec moi après quelques secondes de silence.

Il me tendit sa main, que je pris dans la mienne et il me conduit dans sa chambre. Il m'asseya sur son lit, sans me lâcher des yeux et s'agenouilla devant moi pour que son visage soit à la hauteur du mien.

- Est-ce que je dois avoir peur? L'interrogeai-je.

- Et moi, dois-je craindre de perdre ma petite copine?

- Bien sûr que non! M'exclamai-je. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Bon, je ne voudrais pas te blesser...mais je n'ai jamais eu un véritable amour pour une fille...

_Merde merde de merde_

- ... Et je ne crois pas non plus que tu sois celle-là...

_Fiou! Quoi?_

- ... Je porte une très grande amitié pour toi, mais si tu veux avoir

une relation plus qu'amicale, de mon côté ce ne sera que du sexe...

Il me fit un sourire d'excuse et je l'embrassais, à sa grande surprise.

- Je tenais à te dire la même chose, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de sexe en ce moment, riais-je.

Il me poussa sur le dos et se retrouva encore sur moi. Il attrapa mes lèvres et les embrassa langoureusement. Sa langue poussa sur mes dents et lui ouvra l'entrée de ma bouche. La langue explora ma bouche pendant un moment lorsqu'il la retira, nous étions tous les deux haletants.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai eu toute une journée et je ne crois pas que je sois au meilleur de mes capacités, lui susurrai-je malicieusement.

Un sourire béat s'afficha son minois.

- Bon je vais dormir, déclarai-je en me relevant pour partir vers le salon.

Mais il me rattrapa le poignet et me tira vers le lit.

- Emmett, rouspétai-je.

- Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici, expliqua-t-il.

Je le regardais, incertaine.

- Je te jure que je ne tenterais rien! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras dans les airs et en souriant.

Je lui souris et passa sous ses draps. Il se leva, vint remonter la couverture sur mes épaules et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Avant de venir se coucher lui aussi.

**Edward POV**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla rapidement. Je me dirigeais vers le salon en vitesse, pour retrouver Bella en premier. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là. Je fus pris de panique. Je me précipitais vers la chambre d'Emmett pour l'avertir. J'ouvris la porte à la volée pour rester, ébahi, dans le cadre de porte. Bella était couchée dans le lit et Emmett était en train de vêtir un t-shirt.

- Je m'arrange pour la coucher dans le salon pour ne pas que tu découvres un cadeau sur ton lit, elle est se retrouve là quand même!

- T'inquiète, il sait rien passé. Je te l'ai dis que s'il devait se

passer quelque chose, ni toi ni Jasper ne serait là, dit-il.

- Et explique moi comment tu as mis une fille dans ton lit sans coucher avec elle.

- Et bien, Bella et moi avons discuté et nous conclut que nous n'étions pas amoureux, mais que nous pouvions rester en "couple" et coucher ensemble, comme toi et le Tyran sauf qu'elle, Bella, n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Tu devrais appeler Alice pour qu'elle lui apporte quelque chose à mettre...

- Bien sûr, dis-je.

- J'espère que tu en as profité, hier...éluda-t-il.

- Profité de quoi? Le questionnai-je, perdu.

- Ben j'ai remarqué le chandail, Edward, et elle dormait quand je suis arrivé, alors j'imagine que ce n'est pas elle qui est revêtis ton t-shirt. J'ai vu la robe...dit-il, amusé.

Je le regardais interloqué avant de sortir pour téléphoner à Alice. Je du recomposer le numéro de téléphone car Emmett me bouscula en sortant de la chambre.

- Alice? C'est Edward. Bella a dormi ici, pourrais-tu venir lui apporter quelque chose à mettre. Merci! Dis-je sur la messagerie de son cellulaire.

Je regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre d'Emmett et vis que Bella dormait encore. J'entrais et m'approcha du lit. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et passa ma main sur sa joue. Elle avait l'air paisible.

- Bella, chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Elle émit un petit grognement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de me fixer en souriant.

- Si c'est pas mon copain d'un soir, susurra-t-elle.

Je souris en repensant à notre si merveilleuse soirée d'hier.

- Mais je crois que ton copain de lit, lui, t'attends. J'ai appelé Alice pour qu'elle t'emmène des vêtements et si tu veux prendre une douche, je te conseille d'aller dans ma chambre, celle d'Emmett me sentir assez... mauvais. Surtout quand il vient d'y passer.

Elle fit une petite grimace.

- Allez, suis-moi, l'incitai-je.

Ce qu'elle fit. Ma chambre n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre.

- Ouais, je suis désolé je ne prévoyais pas de visite, aujourd'hui, expliquai-je pour l'état de ma chambre.

- C'est rien, t'as pas vu Alice quand elle choisit ses tenues, c'est le fouillis, ria-t-elle de son magnifique rire.

Je lui indiqua la salle de bain et lui laissa ma robe de chambre au cas où Alice ne serait pas arrivée quand elle aurait fini. Lorsque j'alla rejoindre Emmett dans la cuisine, Jasper entra dans le logement, courus vers sa chambre et on entendit l'eau de sa douche couler quelques secondes plus tard. Je pris un toast en guise de déjeuner et Alice arriva lorsque j'en mangeai ma dernière bouchée. Elle s'assit à la table, avec Emmett et moi. Jasper arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit avec nous. La conversation portait sur le dernier travail d'anglais, mais je n'en écoutais rien, Bella se trouvait dans ma chambre, dans ma salle de bain, dans ma douche et allait mettre ma robe de chambre. D'ailleurs, ce vieux tissus carotté arriva dans la cuisine. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce tissus pourrait mettre en valeur quelqu'un mais laissez moi vous dire que Bella le portait à merveille. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge en dessus et on voyait toutes ses parfaites courbes. La robe de chambre lui arrivait juste en haut du genou. Ses cheveux mouillés avait l'air encore plus foncés et faisait paraître sa peau laiteuse encore plus blanche.

- Est-ce que je manque une réunion, ou quelque chose comme ça? Dit- elle en souriant, faisant découvrir ses parfaites dents blanches.

- Ah Bella! S'exclama Alice. Tiens voilà, dit-elle en lui tendant une

pile de vêtements et une trousse.

Bella n'eût pas le temps de la remercier qu'Alice se retourna, furax, vers Jasper et lui indiqua qu'elle voulait lui parler. Emmett pris son café et partit vers sa chambre avec un " tu viens ma Bella, que je t'aide à te vêtir" accompagné d'un clin d'œil coquin. Bella me regarda avec un air " dans ses rêves" avant de s'en barrer dans ma chambre. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

- Euh Bella? C'est parce que j'aurais besoin d'aller dans ma chambre...

- Ben entre, t'as déjà vu la marchandise, ria-t-elle.

J'entrais et la découvrais. Elle ne portais qu'une petite jupe en jeans et un soutien-gorge en dentelle rose et pêche. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

- À me reluquer comme ça, j'espère que tu apprécies ce que tu vois...

- Ah... Euh...bafouillai-je, toujours incapable de la lâcher des yeux. Enfin sa poitrine.

Elle passa une camisole blanche et un boléro rosé.

- Pourrais-tu te rendre utile maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir.

Je m'approchais d'elle et attacha le boléro dans son dos comme elle

l'indiquait. Elle sortit de la chambre après m'avoir remercié. Et je sentis un vide s'installer en moi

**Alice POV**

Je refermais la porte et me retourna vers Jasper.

- J'en reviens pas... On sera incapable de lui dire! Comment veux-tu dire à Bella qu'on s'aime? Chuchotais-je.

- On a qu'à lui dire, c'est tout!

- Mais comment va-t-elle réagir? Elle va peut-être croire qu'on va laisser tomber ou je ne sais quoi!

- Mais voyons, Alice! Pourquoi réagirait-elle comme ça? C'est juste Bella, bon sang!

- Écoute, on va garder cette relation très discrète, pour ne pas dire secrète, et mettre au courant tout le monde plus tard, ok? Dis-je.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, déclara-t-il.

Il m'embrassa et sortit de sa chambre avec un faux air exaspéré et je fis de même.


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17 :: Surprise**_

**Bella POV**

Je sortis de la chambre d'Edward et me dirigeais vers celle d'Emmett. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça par derrière.

-Dommage que tu te sois vêtue, j'avais l'intention de faire une activité qui ne nécessite aucun vêtement, me susurra-t-il une fois que j'eu fermé la porte.

Il me fit tourner et je me retrouvais face à lui. Je lui fis un petit sourire que je voulais sexy et il ne se fit pas attendre. J'avais beau ne pas avoir des sentiments amoureux pour Emmett, mais j'avais une forte attirance sexuelle pour lui. Il colla sa bouche contre la mienne et sa langue vint explorer ma bouche passionnément. Je le fis reculer vers le lit sans interrompre le baiser. Il tomba vers l'arrière sur le lit et me tira pour que je le rejoigne. Mes mains passèrent sous ma camisole et vinrent tripoter mes seins par dessus mon soutien-gorge. Mes mains passèrent aussi sous son t-shirt. Je traçais les lignes de ses abdos. Je relâchais enfin notre baiser pour envoyer valser son chandail à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me sourit avant de recommencer à m'embrasser. Je passa ma main dans son pantalon et flatta son membre. Il se durcit automatiquement et je souris contre les lèvres d'Emmett. Celui-ci gronda avant de rouler sur moi. IL fit glisser ma jupe au bout du lit et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il lâcha ma bouche pour couvrir mon coup et mes épaules de baisers. Je gémis et déboutonna son pantalon. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Alice se tenait sur le seuil et hoqueta de stupeur.

- Oh mon dieu…Je suis vraiment désolée! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix encore plus aigue que d'habitude en couvrant ses yeux de ses mains.

Emmett se retourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi cette réaction, Alice, tu m'as déjà vu dans une situation encore plus délicate…

-Arg, Emmett, je n'avais aucunement envie de me rappeler ÇA! Et en plus, là, tu es avec Bella!

Emmett se releva, remit son chandail et reboutonna son pantalon alors que je remettais ma jupe.

-Bon maintenant que tu n'es plus à moitié habillée, vient-en, on sort, s'exclama Alice.

Elle me tira le bras et me fit sortir de la chambre, malgré l'interdiction qu'Emmett lui lança. Il nous suivait et s'exclama :

-Bon sang, Alice, pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours être interrompu quand je suis avec Bella!

Et je vous assure que tout le monde dans le logement a entendu. Je sortis en trombe du logement avec Alice. Elle me tira le bras jusqu'à sa Porsche et me fit entrer de force dedans. Elle prit la place du conducteur et nous partîmes vers Seattle.

-Bon sang, Alice, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ça s'appelle un kidnapping! Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fais! Paniquai-je.

-Euh… J'ai besoin de ma dose de shopping, m'annonça-t-elle, pas trop sûre d'elle-même.

- Tout de suite, comme ça? explosai-je. Et pourquoi moi?

-Ben oui! Rayonna-t-elle beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. Ton Jasper a pété une de ses coches et j'ai une forte pulsion de magasinage! Je dois dépenser. Tout de suite! Alors tu te tais et tu me laisse conduire, ok?

J'acquiesça en silence. Merde! Parce que ELLE est fâchée, JE dois la suivre jusqu'à SEATTLE pour qu'ELLE dépense son CASH?

Ta gueule, Bella, cette journée sera très amusante. Alice est ton amie, elle est sur les nerfs ce n'est rien.

Je respirais un bon coup. OK. Plus aucun commentaire déplaisant.

J'ouvrais le coffre à gants et trouva un CD avec une compilation de chansons de Madonna. Je regardais Alice et ria.

-Ben quoi! S'insulta celle-ci.

Je mis le CD dans le système audio et mis le volume au maximum et Alice ouvra les fenêtres de la Porsche. Nous chantâmes à tue-tête pendant tout le reste du trajet.

**Alice POV**

Bon sang, j'ai presque fait foirer l'affaire. Aujourd'hui, le 21 octobre, c'est l'anniversaire de Bella. D'ailler, elle semble avoir oublié ce « petit » détail. On a préparé un gros surprise dans une discothèque de Port Angeles alors il fallait trouver un bon moyen d'éloigner Bella…Et il semblerait que je sois le meilleur moyen… Et ma première idée fut, inévitablement, du shopping. J'allais même pouvoir rendre Bella hyper sexy pour ce soir, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Je gara la voiture juste devant une boutique de Volterra's Fashion. Elle me regarda suspicieusement et je lui assura que ça allait être amusant.

-Alors tu vas faire passer ton envie de magasinage sur moi, c'est ça? Sourit-elle.

- Sur nous deux, répondis-je contente de la voir de bonne humeur.

J'allais voir la réceptionniste et lui donna mon nom. Elle nous trouva alors deux places libres -miraculeusement- pour le soin complet. Nous passâmes par la coiffure, le maquillage en seulement deux heures. Bella et moi nous dirigeâmes, main dans la main, vêtues de peignoir vers la penderie du magasin. Je restais alors plantée sur place quand je l'aperçu. Bella me regarda, interrogative.

-Alec! M'exclamai-je.

-Alice! Dit mon cher ami.

Nous nous enlaçâmes et je le présentais à Bella. J'avais trouvé ma porte de sortie pour passer mon coup de fil.

-Euh…Alec, dis-je en souriant. Pourrais-tu t'occuper de mon ami, s'il te plaît. Elle doit être parfaitement et impeccablement sexy ce soir, ajoutai-je en lui montrant une robe des yeux.

Il acquiesça et je me dirigeais hors de la vue de Bella. Je pris mon portable et téléphona à Emmett.

- Emmett!

-Salut! Et puis? Vous en êtes où? Demanda-t-il.

-On devrait arriver dans une heure, soit vers 7h, ok?

-C'est parfait, on a fini de préparer, on choisit des chansons là…Tout est prêt.

-OK, j'y vais. Bella va avoir des doutes! Bye.

Je raccrochais et repartis vers la penderie. Pendant que Bella se changeait, je choisis des accessoires avec Alec. Talons aiguilles rouges, gros colliers à plusieurs chaînes et un bracelet rouge.

-Alice, je t'ai trouvé une robe, s'exclama Alec.

Il me tendit une magnifique robe noire qui me permetterais d'être assez discrète à côté de la reine de la soirée.

-Parfait, le félicitai-je avec un baiser sur la joue.

Je partis à mon tour me changer.

- Vous êtes absolument splendide, s'exclama Alec en s'adressant à Bella sûrement.

Je sortis à mon tour et eu droit à un compliment du même genre. Je remerciais Alec et allais payer. Nous nous installâmes dans la Porsche et je démarrais.

-J'adore quand tu as une rage de shoping, ria Bella.

Je pris le chemin de la discothèque et Bella ne remarqua rien. Nous arrivâmes enfin. Je fis sortir Bella de la voiture et la complimenta encore sur son allure. Nous pénétrâmes dans la boîte de nuit. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes – étrangement – jusqu'à ce que, détectées par nos talons hauts, elles s'ouvrirent et tous les invités s'exclamaient :

-Surprise!

**Bella POV**

Les bras me tombèrent – au sens figuré, bien sûr – lorsque la lumière s'ouvrit et que je vis toutes ses personnes. J'avais oublié mon anniversaire, mais eux y avaient pensé. Alice m'envoya un sourire radieux et m'embrassant sur les deux joues. Emmett arriva et m'embrassa langoureusement pendant qu'Edward et Jasper s'évertuaient à lancer des confettis.

- Alors nous souhaitons tous un joyeux anniversaire à la jolie demoiselle qu'est Bella Swan! S'exclama le DJ. Elle fête ses 18 ans aujourd'hui! Bonne fête, chérie! Maintenant que c'est fait, faite place à notre invité d'honneur sur la piste de danse!

Alice me tira sur la piste de danse, malgré mes réticences. Jasper, Emmett, Edward et…Euh? Tanya se joignirent à nous pour danser. Avec la présence de tous mes amis – malgré celle du Tyran – le sourire me vint aux lèvres et je dansais tout en riant avec eux.

Je remarquais alors le regard ardent qu'Edward - euh…Edward? – me lançait. Je me rapprochais d'Emmett. Je savais que je regardais Edward de la même façon qu'il me regardait, mais j'étais avec Emmett. Et peut-être que je réussirais à rendre Edward jaloux… Je me mis de dos à Emmett et plaça une de ses mains sur ma cuisse et l'autre sur ma hanche. Je mis ma main derrière sa main et colla encore plus mon bassin sur le sien, ailleurs je sentais un bosse contre mes fesses. Je retournais ma tête et embrassa son cou. On dansait au même rythme. Je laissa mon regard vagabonder vers Edward. Maintenant, il me regardait furieusement. Étourdie par ce regard, je partis, chancelante vers le bar. Je me commanda un Mojito. Je commençais à marcher vers notre table lorsque je trébuchais et échappa mon verre. Sur une tête blonde. La tête du Tyran. Oh mon dieu. Elle releva la tête vers moi, les cheveux collés sur la tête et l'alcool coulant sur ses tempes. Elle avait l'air…très très enragée.

-Espèce de garce! Tu l'as fait exprès! Explosa-t-elle.

- Tanya, je suis vraiment désolée…commençai-je.

-Ben oui! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre pétasse!

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai trébuché, expliquai-je.

-Edward! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Celui-ci accourut vers elle à l'instant même.

-Bon sang, Tanya, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Oh, moi j'ai rien, c'est cette petite salope m'a jeté son cocktail à la figure, cracha-t-elle.

Je sentis une paire de bras entourée ma taille.

-Ça m'étonnerait que ma chère Bella ait volontairement envoyé sa boisson à la figure de Tanya, déclara la voix grave d'Emmett. Y'a que moi qui puisse le faire, ajouta-t-il moins fort.

Je me retins de rire pour ne pas me prendre une claque.

- Grosse connasse! Cria-t-elle avant de se jeter sur moi.

Heureusement, Emmett me tenait et m'épargna une deuxième chute. Pas de chance pour Tanya, elle atterrit sur une table sur laquelle étaient posé des verres et un pichtes de bière. La table chavire, Tanya aussi et toute la bière finit sur elle. Cette fois, y'a pas juste ses cheveux qui sont mouillés, sa petite robe blanche aussi. Elle s'apprête à me sauter dessus encore une fois, mais Jasper – il était là lui? – l'intercepte.

-Tu devrais la contrôler, un peu, ta copine, dit-il en s'adressant à Edward.

Il relâcha Tanya avec une grimace de dégoût et le Tyran alla se trouver dans les bras d'Edward.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour leur péter la gueule? S'exclama-t-elle à son chéri.

-Ma lapinette, ce sont des idiots, je ne gaspillerais pas mes poings pour eux, déclara Edward. Viens, on s'en va.

-Mais t'es qu'une poule mouillée ou quoi? Quand Emmett m'a fait cet horrible œil au beurre noir, tu n'as rien fait et maintenant, sa putain de petite copine m'envoie de l'alcool au visage à deux reprises et tu ne fous rien!

- OK, premièrement, ton œil au beurre noir tu te l'es fait toi-même parce que ton petit cul de trainée a eu foutrement peur d'une confrontation avec moi, deuxièmement, si tu traites encore ma copine de ces foutus injures, je te casse la gueule pour vrai et troisièmement, elle t'a envoyé involontairement la boisson au visage, ok ? La confronta Emmett.

Tanya se retourna vers Edward.

- Tu vois, même LUI défend sa copine, et toi? Rien. Nada. Niet!

Edward approcha son visage de l'oreille du Tyran et lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle sourit et se mit à rire.

- On s'en va! Sourit-elle avant de se mettre à sautiller.

Edward et elle prirent la sortie. Emmett mit une main sur ma joue.

-Ça va?

-Oui oui, l'assurai-je.

Il me sourit avant de se rediriger vers la piste de danse. Alice s'approcha à son tour.

-Bella? Tu viens danser? J'en ai assez de faire des joutes de regards perçants avec ton Jasper, dit-elle en prenant un bras.

-Si elle vient danser c'est avec moi, conclut Jasper avec un regard de défi dédié à Alice et en prenant l'autre bras.

Je scrutais le visage d'Alice, puis celui de Jasper.

-Depuis quand? L'interrogeai-je en souriant.

-Depuis quand quoi? me demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous ensembles? Articulai-je comme s'ils étaient retardés.

Tous les deux fixèrent leurs chaussures.

-Depuis hier, finir par avouer Jasper.

-Jazz! S'exclama Alice choquée. On avait di qu'on ne dirait rien, murmura-t-elle.

-Ta tentative d'être discrète est complètement ratée, chérie. Vous devriez vous voir, vos faux airs sont détectables à un kilomètre. Et vous allez tellement bien ensemble.

- Ça te fait rien? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Je préfère de loin avoir des meilleurs amis qui s'entendent plus que bien que deux meilleurs amis qui se détestent.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, sourit Jasper à l'adresse d'Alice.

Elle lui fit une moue boudeuse mais je les lança tous les deux sur la piste de danse. Je me commandai un autre Mojito, ça devait être le dixième ce soir car je commençais à marcher en zigzag. Emmett vint me tenir par le coude.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre?

- Je peux pas conduire, articulai-je.

-J'ai pas bu de la soirée, chérie. Chaque fois que je viens en boîte, je danse et je bois rendu au logement, m'expliqua-il fier de lui.

-Ok.

Je colla mes lèvres contre les siennes et cala ma langue dans sa bouche. J'attrapa sa tête de ma main libre et approfondit encore plus le baiser.

-Je vois que tu as toute une soirée en perspective, ria-t-il. Mais tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça avec autant d'alcool dans le nez?

- Écoute, j'ai bien l'intention de répéter l'expérience que tu vas vivre ce soir à plusieurs reprises alors que je sois supposément saoule ou pas, je veux le faire ok?

- Tu es sûre?

-Bon sang, Emmett je te reconnais plus. Ne soit pas si chaste!

-Ok, ok! On y va.

- Comme si t'en avais pas envie, riai-je.

-Oh, tu sais comme j'en ai envie, mais j'ai pas le goût de me retrouver sur la liste des violeurs demain.

Je l'embrassais fougueusement lorsqu'il me fit monter dans sa voiture. Il avait tout à fait raison, j'avais toute une soirée en perspective!


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Chapitre 18 :: Chocolat Chaud**_

**Bella POV**

La voiture se gara devant leur logement. Galamment, Emmett vint m'ouvrir la portière et m'aida à sortir. Je collai immédiatement ma bouche sur la sienne. Ma langue alla caresser la sienne dans la seconde qui suivit. Je mis fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard par manque d'oxygène.

-Bella, tu es complètement soûle, ria-t-il.

-Je suis pas soûle, juste un peu dans les vapes, articulai-je pas sûre de moi-même.

- T'inquiète, je connais un remède, me susurra-t-il.

Il m'enlaça par la taille et m'apporter à la cuisine. Il m'assit sur un tabouret avant de ce mettre à la préparation de son « remède ».

-Tout le monde dit que le café est le « traitement » contre l'alcool, mais le secret, c'est le chocolat chaud, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Du chocolat chaud? Répétai-je abasourdie.

-Mais il faut le préparer à la Cullen. Ma mère me le faisait quand j'étais petit et que je me pétai la fiole et quand j'ai commencé à me lever avec une gueule de bois aussi et, ben tu vois. Ce chocolat chaud est magique!

-Ok, je te laisse garder le secret de la préparation, je vais aller me…. Préparer, souriai-je malicieusement.

Il répondit à mon sourire par un clin d'œil. Je me levai et me dirigeais vers le couloir. Merde? C'était laquelle sa chambre déjà? Je poussais la porte que je croyais être la sienne et tomba sur un spectacle absolument… dégueulasse! Edward était en train de se faire tailler une pipe par le Tyran! Ses boucles blondes toutes collées à cause de l'alcool descendait et montait à une vitesse phénoménale. Je fis une grimace de dégoût et c'est à ce moment que les yeux d'Edward se relevèrent vers moi. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne rejette la tête par derrière et cri le nom de Tanya. Bon sang, il simulait! Je n'avais peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience côté sexe, mais ce cri semblait tellement faux! Tanya se releva et suivit le regard d'Edward. Sa bouche s'ouvrit par surprise.

- Euh, je vais aller prendre une douche, je crois, déclara-t-elle gênée.

C'était nouveau ça! Tanya gênée? Et prise sur le fait! HAHA!

Edward s'approcha de moi. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient tellement sexy. Il remontait son pantalon et colla son front sur le mien et rattachant sa ceinture. J'étais très loin du cadre de porte. Et très près du lit.

- Alors? C'est tout ce qui pouvait calmer Tanya? Que tu acceptes de la laisser de tailler une pipe? Crachai-je sèchement.

-Ah non! J'ai travaillé sur elle avec ma langue…. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je déglutis difficilement. Il venait pas vraiment de dire ÇA!

Ses mains prirent place autour de ma mâchoire. Je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes.

- Tu simules très bien, tu sais? Soufflai-je d'un coup.

- Je ne si…commença-t-il.

-Tu as du vite apprendre auprès de Tanya, dis-je ce qui eu le don de le faire sourire. Elle doit simuler très bien, elle aussi, à force de coucher avec toi!

Son expression changea complètement. Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent encore plus des miennes, mais je les esquissa juste à temps.

- Je ne suis pas assez soûle pour ça, Edward, répliquai-je durement avant de sortir de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Je retournais vers la cuisine d'un pas furieux, mais dès que j'aperçu Emmett avec ce sourire interrogateur ma bonne humeur revint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer? Demanda-t-il.

-Je me suis trompé de porte. Et je suis tombé sur Edward en train de se faire tailler une pipe, expliquai-je en riant. Et tu devineras pas!

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-il curieux.

-Il simule! Chuchotai-je.

Il éclata de rire. Avant de se retourner vers moi et de déclarer, très sérieusement :

- On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir une fille comme toi.

Je lui souris timidement. Il posa alors devant moi une immense tasse. De chocolat chaud. Une quantité immonde de crème fouettée était posée dessus avec des copeaux de chocolat. Je pris une gorgée de la boisson et quand je déposa la tasse, Emmett se remit à rire. Il fixa mes yeux et je ne détourna pas le regard. Il passa son doigt sur mon nez. Un peu de crème fouettée était maintenant sur son doigt. Je pris sa main et suça son doigt toujours en le fixant. Il prit ma tasse et prit une gorgée à son tour. Un peu de crème fouettée était resté sur sa lèvre supérieure. Je tirai sur le col de sa chemise et son corps de pencha à moitié sur le comptoir. Je léchais sa lèvre supérieure et fit disparaître toute trace de cette crème blanche. Je me levais et passa de l'autre côté du comptoir. Je colla mes lèvres conte celle d'Emmett. Une de ses mains de plaça derrière ma nuque alors que l'autre était plaqué contre mon bassin et me serrait contre lui. Je mis fin au baiser et reprit ma tasse de chocolat chaud. Je le portai à ma bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en prendre une gorgée qu'Emmett l'avait fait viré à l'envers vers ma poitrine.

-Emmett! C'était ma nouvelle robe! Grognai-je.

-M'en fout! Je paierais le prix du nettoyeur!

Sur ce, il plongea sa tête dans mon décolletée et léchais le liquide chaude qui coulait sur ma poitrine. La langue passait sur toute la surface de mes seins, du moins sur ce qui n'était pas couvert par mon soutien-gorge. Je rejetais la tête vers l'arrière et gémissait mon bonheur. Lorsqu'Emmett sortit sa tête de mon décolletée, il avait un sourire béat affiché au visage, tel un enfant qui mangeait du chocolat pour la première fois. Je lui souris malicieusement. Toute trace d'alcool était sortie de mon esprit. Emmett me prit par les aisselles et me souleva pour que je m'asseye sur le comptoir. J'ouvris les cuisses et il vint se placer entre. Mes mains vinrent de placer derrière sa tête et ma bouche sur la sienne. Nos langues dansaient sensuellement alors que je sentais la bosse d'Emmett contre mon intimité. J'enroulais mes jambes autour du bassin de mon petit copain. Il glissa alors ses mains sous mes fesses et me souleva. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser il prit la route du couloir. Il me plaqua alors contre la paroi de la chambre d'Edward. Un gros « Boum » retentit. Ses lèvres lâchèrent les miennes et se déplacèrent de mon cou à ma poitrine. Je laissai échappée un gémissement sonore et un jurn nous parvint de l'autre côté du mur.

-Merde! Emmett!

Emmett n'y porta pas attention et ressouda sa bouche à la mienne. Ma langue explorait furieusement sa bouche. Il me décolla du mur me porta jusqu'à sa chambre, sans interrompre notre baiser. Il ouvrit sa porte et la referma, sans quelques difficultés. Il me déposa sur le lit. C'est alors que deux timides larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Emmett releva ses yeux vers moi.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, chérie? Demanda-t-il en me faisant m'asseoir.

-Emmett… Je ne peux pas…

- Écoute, ma belle, si tu n'es pas prête, c'est correct…

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Bella, explique-moi.

-Emmett…. Tu es un pari…articulai-je entre deux sanglots.

Ses mains vinrent se placer sur mes joues.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Tu es un pari. On m'a lancé le pari de coucher avec toi. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître. Tu es devenu un ami. Tu es un chic type. Et je ne peux pas te faire ça.

- Est-ce que tu allais vraiment coucher avec moi, juste pour ce pari? Me demanda-t-il en me fixant des yeux.

- Non! Au début, c'était juste un pari. Mais j'ai beau ne pas être amoureuse de toi et vice versas, tu m'attire énormément. Je veux dire que je t'aime, d'une autre manière. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles que je parte…

Et là, à mon grand étonnement, il m'embrassa.

-Mais Emmett…

-Bella, me coupa-t-il. Je t'aime, de la même manière que tu m'aimes. Tu m'attires, de la même façon que je t'attire. Et, je te l'avoue : Tu étais mon pari personnel. Alors fait-moi plaisir, dans les deux sens, : Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Sans lâcher ma bouche, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de ma robe et me l'enlevait. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ma poitrine. Je mis fin au baiser quelques secondes pour lui faire enlever son chandail. Et en quelques instants, sa bouche était de nouveau après la mienne, tels deux aimants. Je déboutonna son pantalon et le fis glisser, à l'aide de mes pieds, au bout du lit. Pendant que sa langue explorait ma bouche, je fis glisser ma main dans son boxer. Je passa mes doigts sur son sexe dur et il grogna. Je souris contre ses lèvres et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa queue. Il grogna encore.

-Oh..Bella, souffla-t-il sans lâcher mes lèvres.

Je retira son boxer et il commença à se battre avec l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge. Désespéré, il me lança un regard suppliant. Je soupira, en faignant d'être exaspérée et dégrafa moi-même mon soutien-gorge. Il prit mes seins et les massai doucement. Il baisa ma clavicule en accentuant les mouvements sur ma poitrine. Je rejeta la tête et gémit son nom. Il plaça une main derrière ma tête et il approcha sa bouche de mon cou, le baisa et le mordilla. Son autre main commença à jouer avec l'élastique de mon string. Je gémis de plus bel et il sourit contre mon cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon string était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il prit un de mes seins en bouche, le titillant avec la langue. Il répéta la même opération avec l'autre avant de rouler sur moi. Son corps pesant sur le mien était une sensation vraiment extra. Il glissa ses douces sur mon ventre, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour tracer des cercles invisibles autour de mon nombril. Puis, ses mains reprirent leur chemin vers mon bas-ventre. Il caressa la fente de mes lèvres intimes. Je gémis sous cette formidable torture. Un des ses doigts se glissa en moi, mon dos se cambra et je gémis son nom. Un deuxième doigt pénétra en moi et j'eu l'impression de manquer de souffle. C'était l'euphorie totale.

- Bon sang, Emmett, soufflai-je.

À cet instant, Emmett commença à caresser mon clitoris avec son pouce. Je sentais l'orgasme me remplir. Mon dos se cambra, mes mains appripèrent le drap et je criais. Je criais le nom d'Emmett. Lorsque je revins à moi, Emmett était couché à mes côtés et me dévorait du regard. Il me sourit et passa sa mai sur ma joue. Je roula sur lui en le regardant malicieusement. Je déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je déposa ma bouche sur sa jugulaire. Il m'avait marqué, j'allais faire de même. Je suça, mordilla et baisa cette parcelle de son cou. Ça allait faire un suçon, certain. Je continuais une ligne de baisers, du menton jusqu'au nombril. Je levais les yeux vers lui et il me souris. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Je continuais la ligne de baisers sur toute sa longueur pas mal dure. Je claquais ma langue sur sa queue et Emmett émit un grognement. Je le pris en bouche et commença un mouvement de va-et-viens très rapide. Ses mains aggripèrent mes cheveux et m'imposèrent un rythme encore plus rapide. Emmett ne cessait de grogner. Il allait s'en venir! D'un mouvement, je pris toute sa verge en bouche, resserait ma bouche autour et retira son sexe, très lentement, de ma bouche en passant mes dents dessus. J'avais presque retirer son sexe de ma bouche qu'il éjacula. Il rejetta la tête par derrière et cria mon nom. Tout le campus devait avoir entendu! Javala sa semence et essuya ce qu'il en restait sur le bord de ma bouche.

- Oh, bébé, tu es absolument parfaite.

Il remonta mon visage à la hauteur du sien et m'embrassa langoureusement. Ses mains se placèrent sur ses fesses, il les palpa et les pétrit. Je balada mes mains ses abdominaux. Les siennes palpèrent mes seins avec envie.

- Bella, jamais une fille ne m'a fait, jamais je n'ai ressenti ça.

- Je sais, souriai-je.

Ses mains retournèrent sur mon bassin et il me pressa sur lui.

- Pas encore satisfait? Riai-je.

- Je ne peux passer un instant sans toi sans que ça revienne aussi dur. Tu sais? Je devais te mettre dans mes bagages pour le championnat dans trois jours, j'aurais mon porte-bonheur.

- Alors je devrais pas te demander ça...

- Me demander quoi? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas t'épuiser, dis-je faussement inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Je crois que je sais ce que tu veux.

Il se retrouva alors sur moi. Sa bouche sur la mienne. Il appuya son sexe dur et tendu contre mon intimité.

- Emmett. Toi. En. Moi. Tout. De. Suite, articulai-je.

- À vos ordres, Beautée!

Il prit un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et me le tendit. Je me penchais vers son sexe, passa ma langue sur toute sa longueur avant de lui enfiler le préservatif. Je remonta à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur de ma cuisse et se mit à dessiner des cercles invisibles. Il ouvra mes cuisses et se positionna. Et ne bougea pas.

- Emmett, grognai-je. Vas-y.

Il sourit et me pénétra d'un coup. Je hoquetais de surprise. Il entama des va-et-vients très rapides. Je gémis son nom sans arrêt. Bon sang que c'était bon! Il attrapa ma bouche avec la sienne. Nos lèvres dansaient ensembles dans un ballet hallucinant. Nos langues se caressaient sensuellement. Ses vas-et-vient s'intensifièrent. Mes hanches se levaient vers lui, en demandaient encore plus. Il allait encore plus vite. Notre baiser devint encore plus fumant.

- Bella, je vais venir et je veux que tu viennes avec moi! S'écria-t-il.

Il porta son doigt à mon clitoris et joua avec. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett et moi jouiâmes. Mon orgasme prenait mon corps, j'explosa. C'était l'une des sensations des plus formidables du monde. J'ouvrais les yeux. Emmett replaça une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Encore plus magique que dans mes rêves, murmura-t-il.

- Tant mieux, déclarai-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Allez, viens ici et dors, m'ordonna-t-il en m'ouvrant ses bras.

Je me blotti contre lui. Mon front contre son torse. Il passait délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux et quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis dans ses bras, amplement comblée.


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Chapitre 19 :: Tous autour d'un plat de crêpes!**_

**Bella POV**

J'ouvrais les yeux doucement. Étonnamment, vu la quantité d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité la veille, je n'avais pas la gueule de bois. Puis tout me revint en mémoire. Le chocolat chaud. Edward qui simule. Emmett. J'avais couché avec Emmett! Je me redressa. J'étais dans son lit complètement nue et aucune trace de lui. Je tira sur la couverture et la drapa autour de mon corps. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les replacer. Je m'apprêta à sortir lorsque je remarquais une ligne de Post-it sur le plancher. Intriguée, je me penchai et en attrapa un. Mon nom était écrit dessus. J'en pris un autre et mon nom était aussi écrit dessus. Je sortis de la chambre en suivant les Post-it jusqu'à la cuisine. Tête baissée, je suiva la ligne des yeux. Elle se continuai sur le plancher de la cuisine, puis montais sur la jambe d'Emmett jusqu'à sa bouche. Je retira le Post-it de sur sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement. Il me serra dans ses bras et j'huma son odeur. Il avait pris une douche et s'était habillé.

-Je crois bien que moi aussi je vais aller prendre une douche, déclarai-je.

- Non, je ne crois pas, décida-t-il. Je suis en train de faire des crêpes et tu ne vas pas te défiler! Sourit-il.

-Des crêpes, dis-je en arquant les sourcils. Toi, tu sais faire des crêpes?

-Oui, mais j'en fais à de très rares occasions…Je dois avouer que j'étais d'une humeur très très joyeuse ce matin, dit-il en me souriant.

Les crêpes étaient encore sous forme de préparation. Et je n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps avant de comprendre pourquoi Emmett était de si bonne humeur.

-Mais j'apprécierais quand même que tu ailles de mettre quelque chose sur le dos, parce que quand Edward va sentir l'odeur des crêpes il risque de se précipiter dans la cuisine.

Je forçais un sourire avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Edward m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Il risquait d'être d'assez de mauvaise humeur. Premièrement à cause de la petite dispute d'hier et parce que contrairement à lui, Emmet n'avait pas eu besoin de simuler…Je me vêtis avec une t-shirt d'Emmett et une paire propre de caleçons. Lorsque je sortis de sa chambre, l'odeur de crêpes me monta au nez. Je souris et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Mon sourire se crispa lorsque j'aperçu Edward et Tanya à la table.

-Emmett, as-tu besoin d'aide? Demandai-je pour éviter de rester avec ces deux-là.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et aperçu un immense suçon dans son cou. Je baissai les yeux vers mon cou et vis une marque similaire. Edward me lança un regard interrogateur. Je déplaça mes cheveux d'un mouvement rapide pour essayer de camoufler le suçon dans mon cou et lui fit un sourire forcé. Je me rapprocha d'Emmett et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

- Va t'asseoir, Beautée, j'ai envie de me charger de tout ce matin. Je suis au septième ciel, dit-il en souriant bêtement.

**Edward POV**

Il est au septième ciel? Bon sang de merde! Vous avez besoin d'explications? C'est la première fois que je vois Emmett comme ça. Premièrement il fait des crêpes. La dernière fois qu'il en avait fait, il était complétement soûl et venait de faire le tour du campus en courant à poil. Deuxièmement, il affiche un sourire béat qui va lui faire sécher les dents. Troisièmement, il ne m'a pas encore raconté en "détails" sa nuit. Pas que j'y tienne... Ok, j'y tiens un peu, mais d'habitude, Emmett me réveille le matin pour me raconter tout tout tout et tout. Et finalement, il a fait un compliment à Tanya, alors qu'il aurait du lui lancer des oeufs à la figure et la faire sortir du logement à coups de rouleau à pâte. Bella vint s'asseoir à ma droite, elle semblait très mal à l'aise.

-Bon matin, dis-je sans trop de convictions.

Elle me sourit et replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux dans son cou. J'eu juste le temps d'entrevoir l'énorme marque qu'elle avait dans le cou. Un sentiment de jalousie m'envahit. Mais je ne fis rien, elle était la copine d'Emmett et moi le copain de Tanya. Et j'étais encore en rogne contre Bella, pour ce qu'elle avait dit hier. Elle baissa la tête timidement alors que je rageai intérieurement. Emmett déposa une assiette complètement remplie de crêpes avec du sirop au centre de la table.

-Spécialité de la famille Cullen, annonça-t-il avec un sourire très très fier.

Il s'assied aux côtés de Bella, enlaça sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_Relax, Edward. Relax!_

Je respirai un bon coup avant de me servir. Tanya me fit une moue insistante pour que je lui serve son assiette. Ce que je fis, trop en colère pour édbattre contre elle. Tous nous commençames à manger en silence, l'atmosphère était légèrement tendue...

-Bella et moi allons faire du shopping cette avant-midi! Annonça Tanya avec un immense sourire.

Bella échappa sa fourchette dans son assiette et regarda Tanay abasourdie.

-Comment...commmença-t-elle.

-Nous devons parler...la coupa Tanya.

Bella hocha la tête incertaine. Je vis la main d'Emmett descendre vers la cuisse de Bella.

_Calme tes nerfs, Edward. Du calme!_

Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et vu la teinte que Bella prit, ça ne davait pas être très catholique.

_Respire....Expire...Respire...Expire...Elle est avec Emmett et tu es avec Tanya..._

Je fermai les yeux et des images de Bella et Emmett sur ce qu'ils avaient pu faire hier apparurent.

_Bon sang de merde!_

Emmett chuchotait encore à l'oreille de Bella. Je tendis la main vers le sirop, _et oups _(NdA : C'est bien sûr un sarcasme ^^), l'accrocha. Le pot de sirop pencha et s'ouvrit sur Bella. Emmett avait reculé et Bella avait crié. Et Tanya m'avait vu venir et avait un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Bella se leva. Je dirais qu'elle semblait très en colère et qu'elle essayait de se calmer. Ses yeux vonrent recontrer les miens et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Une lueur, très mauvaise selon moi, passa dans ses yeux.

-Espèce de salaud! Dit-elle en articulant chacun de ses mots.

Elle empoigna son verre de jus d'orange et le versa sur ma tête. Elle partit d'un pas furieux vers la chambre d'Emmett et lança :

-Tanya, je suis prête dans quinze minutes. J'ai terriblement envie de faire du shopping!


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Chapitre 20 :: Règlement de Compte**_

**Bella POV**

Je me débarrassa du t-shirt d'Emmett et de ses caleçons pour sauter dans la douche. Du sirop d'érable me coulait entre les cuisses et s'était vraiment désagréable. Je mis l'eau au plus chaud et la laissa couler dans mes cheveux et sur mon corps nu. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant les mouvements que l'eau suivait. Les paupières fermées, je revoyais des images de cette nuit formidable avec Emmett. Chaque pensée semblait réveiller une courbature dans mon corps. Ce ne fut pas très long que des douleurs de partout m'empêchaient de tenir debout. Je finis de me laver et de laver mes cheveux à la quatrième vitesse. Je sortis et me sécha. J'enroulais une serviette autour de moi et me dirigeais vers la petite étagère qui faisait office de pharmacie. Je trouvais facilement la crème pour les douleurs musculaires que je cherchais, après tout, trois garçons qui jouent au football et dont deux sont sûrement sexuellement actifs, ils doivent en avoir plus besoin. Je commençais à étaler de la crème sur mes muscles endoloris. L'odeur de la crème était insupportable, mais la crème commençait déjà à faire effet et je me sentais nettement mieux. Je m'emparais du sac de linges qu'Alice avait soigneusement préparé avant ma fête. Attendez! C'était ma fête hier et je l'avais complètement oublié. J'avais 19 ans! Je fixais le miroir pour voir si un quelconque changement s'était effectué. Mais rien, à part le suçon d'Emmett. Je me vêtis avec une mini-jupe en jeans et une camisole violette très féminine. Je jetai un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux avaient commencé à friser et ma tenue était des plus féminines que je n'ai jamais portées. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et sourit à mon reflet. Je sortis de la salle de bain avec le même sourire. Alice et Jasper étaient assis à table et mangeaient des crêpes.

- Super, Bella! J'adore la camisole! S'exclama Tanya.

Je sentais les regards interrogateurs d'Alice et Jasper, mais n'y porta pas attention.

-Ramène-toi, je suis plus que prête.

Je mis à mes pieds la paire de talons hauts noirs que j'avais trouvé au fond du sac. Je déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emmett avant que Tanya ne vienne aggriper son bras et me diriger vers la porte sous les regards maintenant ahuris de mes meilleurs amis. Tanya et moi embarquâmes dans son Audi décapotable. Elle alla chercher Irina pour qu'elle se joigne à nous. Aucune de nous trois parlaient car nous savions toutes que ce ne serait pas un avant-midi de shopping, mais bel et bien de réglage de comptes. La voiture se stationna quelques minutes plus tard dans le parking du centre commercial de Port Angeles. Nous sortîmes toutes de l'Audi et nous dirigeâmes vers le café du centre d'achats. Tanya envoya Irina acheter trois cappuccinos glacés et commença à parler.

- On peut sans aucun doute concevoir que tu as rempli ton pari entièrement...

Elle sortit en carnet de chèque et le remplit avec le montant précisé lors du pari. Elle me tendit le chèque, frustrée d'avoir perdu. Je le pris à deux mains, considérant cet énorme montant.

**Edward POV**

Lorsque Bella se leva, très frustré, je ne pus que me trouvé idiot d'avoir été aussi jaloux. Je me leva à mon tour et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau coulée. Elle allait vraiment sortir... J'allais dans ma chambre et prit une douche aussi. Lorsque j'en sortis, Bella et Tanya étaient déjà sorties. Je sortis du logement sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte. Ou, il ne voulait pas faire attention à moi puisque je m'étais comporté en un ignoble con. Je m'assis dans ma Volvo et pris le volant. Je savais où Tanya allait, elle allait toujours au même endroit. Je me stationna à côté de son Audi. Comme prévu, elles étaient là. Je m'approcha un peu, mais m'arrêta tout de suite. Tanya signait quelque chose, puis le tendit à Bella. Je m'approcha un peu plus. C'était un chèque! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que Tanya veuille donner de l'argent à Bella. C'est alors que je compris.... Bella avait couché avec Emmett, voilà ce qui avait changé. Mais pourquoi Tanya la payerait pour ça? Mon cerveau fut vraiment au ralenti, mais je compris. Tanya était une adepte du pari. Elle avait du parier ça avec Bella. Mais, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une fille comme elle aurait accepté. Je m'approcha pour lui dire ma façon de penser, mais elle se leva avant e déchira le chèque devant le visage de Tanya.

-Je ne suis pas une p*te! Emmett vaut beaucoup plus que ce simple pari! Garde ton argent, j'en ai rien à curer!

Elle se retourna et commença à marcher, très déterminée. Elle leva la tête et m'aperçut.

-Edward?

Je n'eu pas le temps de rien dire que Tanya arriva à son tour.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi? Demanda-t-elle.

Son regard valsait de Bella à Tanya. La première semblait très gênée qu'on l'ait vu dans cette situation et la deuxième ne semblait pas fière que j'ai compris qu'elle manigançait.

-Je..

Il m'était impossible de dire pourquoi j'étais là. Pourquoi j'y étais, d'ailleurs?


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Chapitre 21 :: Bagarre & Lingeries**_

**Edward POV**

Dès que mes idées se remirent en place, je sortis la première excuse qui me vint en têteé

-Je trouvais ça bizarre. Premièrement que Bella veuille aller magasiner, et deuxièmement, qu'elle veuille le faire avec Tanya. Alors je vous ai suivi pour m'assurer que vous ne vous entretuiez pas...

Excuse bidon, mais qui tenait quand même la route. De la façon que Bella me fixait, je comprit bien vite qu'elle ne me croyait pas, cepndant, Tanya semblait le croire amplement. Tanya! Il fallait absolument que je règle ce problème!

-Irina, je dois te parler! S'exclama Tanya.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir que les deux poupés blondes superficielles avaient disparues. Me laissant seul avec Bella...

-Écoute, pour Emmett...commençai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Il est au courant, me coupa-t-elle en regardant le sol.

S'en suivi d'un long silence tendu, mais je repris la parole.

- Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce matin...

Cette fois-ci, elle ne m'interropit pas, mais Tanya arrivait. Bella prit son téléphone avant de se retourner et partir dans la direction contraire.

_Belle tentative de fuite, mais je finirais ce que j'ai à dire!_

-Tanya, il faut qu'on parle.

Je devais le faire, le faire avant de partir pour la fin de semaine pour le match. Et à la mine qu'elle faisait, elle semblait avoir compris de quoi je voulais parler.

**Bella POV**

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Et, chose que je n'aurais pensé dire un jour, Tanya me sauva la vie en arrivant. Je pris mes clics et mes clacs, mit mon cellulaire à mon oreille, détourna les talons et décampa au plus vite. Lorsqu'alice décrocha au bout du fil, je fus totalement soulagée.

-Ça te dit une session de shopping? Lui proposai-je.

-Tu n'y étais pas avec Tanya? Demanda-t-elle plutôt froidement.

- Je réglais le pari...avouai-je.

-Oh!

Je l'avias prise de court. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, naturellement.

-Tu...commença-t-elle.

-Non, je n'ai pas pris le chèque, lui assurai-je.

-Dieu merci! J'espérais tellement que tu dises ça! Bon, j'arrive dans cinq minutes...

Je raccochai et un cri strident retentit pas loin derrière moi. Edward et Tanya se tenaient au même endroit que tout à l,heure, soit devant le magasin de lingeries. Tanya lui criait des insultes et lui lançait des soutiens-gorge. Edward faisait preuve d'une patience que je ne lui connaissais pas et rammassait toute la lingerie que Tanya lui lançait et la regardait exaspéré. Si c'était bien ce que je pensais, le Tyran venait de prendre le bord.

**Edward POV**

- Tanya, c'est fini, Je ne veux plus qu'on est une quelconque relation.

Ses yeux sortirent de leur orbitre puis son visage devont rouge et fureur.

-C'est à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas? S'écria-t-elle.

Elle faisait référence à Bella, ça c'était sûr.

-Non! Je t'assure que non! Dis-je sans être moi-même convaincu.

-Je le savais! Cria-t-elle en me lançant un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Je le savais depuis le début!

- Il ne peux pas y avoir de début, il n'a jamais rien eu!

-Sale menteur! Je le savais! Moi qui croyait que l'envoyer dans le lit d'Emmett changerait tout! Non seulement elle n'est pas tombée amoureuse de lui, mais en plus tu me jettes pour cette garce!

-Je ne le fais pour personne, si ce n'est que pour moi. Ton comportement me répugne. J'en ai assez de tes manigances et je ne veux plus jamais à avoir à expliquer tes actes. Nous deux, ça n'urait jamais du arriver.

Elle grogna avant de s'affairer à me lancer toute l'inventaire de la boutique. À mon grand désespoir. Je savais que je n'avais fait ça que pour moi. Bella était avec mon frère et je devrais vivre avec.

**Bella POV**

J'observais la scène, mi-amusée, mi-troublée. Je n'étais certe plus en très bons termes avec Edward, mais qu'il se fasse traiter de la sorte et par Tanya, petite garce que je déteste. Je n'allais pas laisser faire ça. Je m'approchais d'eux, mais je reçu bien vite un soutie-gorge en pleine figure.

- Espèce de garce! Cria-t-elle.

Ok, ça c'était beaucoup trop. Cette petite peste avait osé me lancer de la lingerie? Elle allait en baver! Je me rapprochais encore plus avant de lui envoyer une belle droite entre les deux yeux. Elle revola avant d'atterir sur un étalage de petites culottes. On commença à se chamailler. On avait l'air de deux sauvages, mais je m'en foutais. J'avais besoin d'évacuer un tas d'émotions et celles-ci disparaissaient lorsque je tapais sur Tanya, alors c'était parfait. Il ne se passa pas vraiment beaucoup de temps avant qu'Edward surgisse pour nous séparer.

-Non, mais vous avez fini!

Je relachais Tanya.

- Si elle s'avise encore de...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Tanya avait déguerpi. Edward me lançait un regard noir et lui répondit de même. Il tourna les talons et disparut. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Alice débarquait.


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Chapitre 22 :: Tout a une fin...**_

**Alice POV**

On était encore tous très étonnés du départ de Bella avec Tanya, surtout parce que même si je l'aurais supplié à genoux, elle ne m'aurait jamais suivi, mais avec Tanya, il semblerais qu'elle la suive comme un chien de poche. Je continuais de manger mes crêpes avec énormement de déception, chose difficile vu qu'elles sont absolument délicieuses. Jasper flatta doucement ma main, comme pour essayer de me remonter le moral. Je lui fis un sourire pas trop convainquant, mais c'était le maximum que je pouvais faire. Je vis, du coin de l'oeil, Edward passer pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Je n'eu pas envie d'y porter attention, trop déçue. Je félicita Emmett pour ses crêpes avant d'aller lui offrir un baiser sur la joue. Et, pour ne pas rendre jaloux Jasper, je lui offrit un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Je partis finalement vers la chambre de Jasper, je m'enferma dans sa salle de bain et prit une bonne douche. J'en sortis, m'habilla et réalisa que je souriais. Je sortis de la salle de bain et passa devant la chambre d'Emmett.

**Flashback**

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?

-J'en suis absolument certaine! Lui répondis-je avant de déposer tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je fis passer mon chandail par dessus ma tête avant de me récoller à lui. Il embrassait mon cou avec avidité. Je fermais les yeux trente secondes et me distança quelques temps de celui qui se trouvait en dessous de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux juste pas, avouai-je plus aussi certaine que quelques secondes plutôt.

-Alice, je suis tellement heureux que tu dises ça! Je crois pas que j'en aurais été capable moi non plus...

-Ah! Emmett! Je t'aime tellement, je crois bien qu'on est tout simplement fait pour être meilleurs amis...

-Tout à fait, d'accord.

Nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser, comme pour mettre fin à cette stupide idée que l'on avait eu. Nous étions amis depuis toujours, et puis, d'un coup j'ai cru que cela pouvait être plus. Je lui en ai parlé et il était d'accord. Peut-être que c'était plus. Mais décidement, j'avais eu tord, mais j'étais loin d'être déçue. Emmett était mon meilleur ami et il le serait toujours.

**Fin du Flashback**

Je porta ma main à mon coeur en me remémorant ce souvenir. Ça c'était passé il y a à peine deux ans, mais Emmett et moi nous étions tellement éloignés depuis. Une larme perla au coin de mon oeil et je l'essuyais du revers de la main. Je continua mon chemin jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne. Après un bref regard vers mon afficheur, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Je décrochais, espérant des explications.

-Ça te dit une session de shopping? Me proposa-t-elle.

-Tu n'y étais pas avec Tanya? Demandai-je plutôt froidement, pour lui montrer que j'étais déçue.

- Je réglais le pari...avoua-t-elle.

-Oh!

J'étais loin de m'attendre à ça. Mais, j'étais contente qu'elle est enfin régler ça. Après tout, Emmett, autant qu'elle, méritait mieux que ça. Tout à coup, un doute m'envahit. Et si elle avait accepté le chèque? Ce ne serait pas bien, ce ne serait pas éthique. Et je vous jure que ma déception serait encore plus immense.

-Tu...commençai-je.

-Non, je n'ai pas pris le chèque! S'écria-t-elle, presque.

-Dieu merci! J'espérais tellement que tu dises ça! Bon, j'arrive dans cinq minutes...

J'étais comblée, heureuse que la Bella que je connaissais soit de retour, parce que celle qui était partie tout à l'heure avec Tanay m'avait légèrement irritée. Je pris mon manteau, mon sac à main et mes clés. J'embrassa Jasper avant de filer. Je fis le trajet en quelques minutes, je me stationna. Je jetai un bref regard à mon reflet dans le rétroviseur, j'étais resplendissante. Comme d'habitude! Je sortis de la voiture et m'engouffra dans le magasin. Cependant, pendant je rentrais, je vis Edward. Il sortait, il avait l'air assez morose. Je détourna la tête pour voir Bella qui le fixait d'un oeil noir. C'est alors qu'elle m'aperçut. Son expression changea complétement. Elle souriait. Je lui fis une moue interrogative pour savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Edward et elle merépondit par un haussement d'épaules. Je souris avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

-Contente que tu ais réglé ça avec Tanya.

-Moi aussi!

Nous commençames à marcher bras dessus bras dessous en direction d'une boutique.

**Bella POV**

Je marchais, avec Alice, vers la boutique de lingeries. J'avais une question délicate à lui poser, et mieux valait être entourée de dentelle et de froufrou dans ces moments là. Sauf quand il s'agit de Tanya...

Je pris son bras et la retourna face à moi.

-Je dois te demander quelque chose...

Elle fonça les sourcils avant de répondre :

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett voulait dire par « Tu m'as déjà vu dans une situation plus délicate? »

Je déglutis difficillement alors qu'elle me regardait étrangement. Ça m'avait chicoté depuis un bon moment. À ce quej e sache, Alice et Emmett n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches ...

C'est alors qu'elle me déballa toute l'histoire. Qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis autrefois, qu'ils avaient failli coucher ensemble, etc. Ma mâchoire bien failli tomber. Alice & Emmett? Ouh la, j'étais loin du compte finalement. Je fixais le vide, encore bouche-bée.

-Bella. Ça va?

-Oui, oui, c'est juste surprenant.

-Oui, ça l'a été pour nous aussi. On voulait essayé, mais à la place de se voiler la face et de sortir ensemble pour ne pas blesser l,autre, on se l'est avoué.

Je fus prise de vertige. Ne vivai-je pas la mêm chose avec Emmett? Étais-je en train de commettre l'erreur qu'Emmett et Alice n'avaient pas commis?

-Alice, tu sais si il y a une lingerie qui atténue la souffrance de la rupture? Lui demandai-je.

Elle me considéra un instant.

-Tant que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Et sur ces mots, on pénétra dans la boutique.

Lorsqu'on retourna au logement, il était près de 7h du soir. J'étais complétement prête à accomplir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je me devais de régler ça. J'entrais dans le logement et pris tout de suite la direction de la chambre d'Emmett. Il parut surpris de me voir, mais me sourit instantanément.

-Ma Bella...

-Emmett, il faut qu'on parle...

Il me regarda étrangement avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit et de tapoter la place à côté de lui pour que je le rejoigne. J'éxecuta. Je lui pris les mains.

-Alice m'a raconté pour vous deux...commençai-je.

-Mais, il ne s'est rien passé! Et d'ailleur, c'était bien avant que je te connaisse! Me coupa-t-il.

-Non, ce que je veux dire que tu ne trouves pas que notre situation ressemble beaucoup à celle que tu vivais avec Alice? On est en train de devenir de très bons amis et je ne voudrais pas gâcher ça en essayant de rester avec toi que pour du sexe...

-Ouin..Je suis d'accord. Quoique perdre une amante comme toi après seulement une fois, c'est assez déprimant. Ajouta-t-il en riant.

-J'étais sûre que tu allais dire ça, riai-je moi aussi. Sauf que je veux bien me « sacrifier » pour t'offrir une dernière fois...

Il me regarda, totalement interloqué. Je commençais, lentement, à déboutonner mon chemisier. Je m'étais changée avant de venir au logement pour revêtir la lingerie que j'avais acheté avec Alice. Je colla ma bouhe contre celle d'Emmett pour lui laisser la chance de finir de me retirer mon haut. Il découvrit bien vite mon nouveau soutien-gorge lavande, absolument sublime. Il lécha ses lèvres avant de raccrocher ses lèvres aux miennes. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et lui retira rapidement son t-shirt. J'approcha ma bouche de sa clavicule, un peu plus bas que le suçon que je lui avais fait la veille. Je suça sa peau, je voulais le marquer une dernière fois. J'enfonça légèrement mes dents et il grogna de plaisir. Il roula sur moi et me coucha. Il porta sa bouche à mon oreille et la mordilla un peu. J'attrapa son menton et « l'obliga » à m'embrasser. Nos langues dansèrent un ballet chaud et sensuel. Emmett frotta son nez sur le bord de mon soutien-gorge avant de dire :

-J'adore cette nouveauté...

Je souris avant de l'embrasser. Et lui répondis, sans vraiment décoller mes lèvres.

-Dommage, car j'avais l'intention de le retirer...

Il grogna contre ma bouche avant de retirer le soutien-gorge lui même. Je roula par dessus et lui retira sa ceinture. Je fis ensuite glisser son pantalon pour apercevoir que son caleçon était très très tendu. Il me débarrassa lui aussi de mon pantalon, admira aussi mon shorty agencé à mon soutien-gorge avant de décréter qu'il devrait aussi prendre le bord. Je le débarrassa aussi de son caleçon pour laisser apparaître ce membre que j'aimais tant... Je déposa un baiser sur celui-ci, ce qui eu pour effet de faire grogner Emmett. Je collai mon corps contre son corps chaud. Ses mains devinrent baladeuses et profitèrent de mes seins avant de glisser plsu bas, vers mon intimité. Il glissa son doigt sur ma fente, et d'après son sourire, je pus comprendre qu'il était satifait de me faire le même effet que je lui faisais. J'étais complétement mouillée et lui bandait à mort. Il glissa tout de suite deux doigts en moi et joua après mon clitoris avec son pouce. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir perdre son temps ce soir! Je gémis de plaisir, asolument comblée. Je descendis aussi ma main pour flatter son entre-jambe. Il retira presque instantanément sa main d'entre mes cuisses pour lécher ses doigts. Je ressera ma prise autour de sa queue et bougea rapidement de haut en bas. Il mit sa main sur la mienne pour m'arrêter. Il roula sur moi, enfila un préservatif et se positionna entre mes cuisses. Il entra en moi en coup de rein agile. Je hoquetais de plaisir. Il commença ses coups de rein à tempo plus qu'agréable. Il accéléra encore et mes gémissements aussi. Il descendit sa main vers mon clitoris et joua avec pendant quelques instants avant que je sombre. Je m'entendis crier son nom, puis tout mon être sembla explosé. Les parois de mon intimité se resserèrent sur lui et je pus l'entendre atteindre le paroxysme lui aussi. Nous recommençâmes, encore et encore.

Emmett s'était endormi, mais moi j'étais complétement incapable de rester dans sa chambre un instant de plus. Je ramassais mes affaires dans le plus grand silence et me rhabilla. Je me glissa à l'extérieur de la chambre et me dirgiea vers la cuisine. Le cadran du micro-ondes indiquait qu'il était tout juste 3h du matin. Huit heures de sexe formidable. Je secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour me sortir ça de la tête. J'aperçu les clés de voiture de Jasper sur le comptoir, je les pris laissa un mot pour indiquer que je les avais pris et sortis. J'avais besoin de prendre un coup. Je venais de fêter mes 18 ans, je venais de plaquer mon petit ami, je m'étais brouillé avec celui qui semblait avoir volé mon coeur et je m'étais mise à dos son ex-copine. Ça valit vraiment le coup d'allre se saoûler...

_Et voilà! Et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans le prochain chapitre! Hâte de voir vos commentaires :)_


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Chapitre 23 :: Tout a une fin...**_

**Bella POV**

Je sortis du logement péniblement. Je tira sur la camisole noire que j'avais enfilé et ajusta le jeans que j'avais mis. Je passa ma main droite dans mes cheveux et me dirigea d'un pas distrait vers la voiture de Jasper. Je me sentais mal d'avoir quitter Emmett comme ça et de disparaître ainsi. J'avais l'impression un de ces mecs dans les films qui disparaît ap`res avoir couché avec la fille. Et dire que je les traitais de salops! Je débarra et ouvra la porte avant de me glisser dans le spacieux habitacle. Je démarra la voiture et partis en direction du centre-ville. Le volume de la radio au maximun pour m'empêcher de penser. J'atteins vite le coeur de la ville et stationna la voiture. Je marchais dans les rues en regardant autour de moi pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas suivi. Me faire agresser n'était pas sur ma liste de projets à faire avant 30 ans! Je tomba bien vite sur un bar qui avait de la gueule. Je pénétra à l'intérieur et laissa mon manteau au vestiaire. Et sans m'en rendre compte, mes pieds prirent la direction des toilettes. Je me tenais devant le miroir, à fixer mon reflet, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait? En débarquant à Forks, je n'aurais jamais cru que je changerais à ce point. Mais était-ce pour le mieux? Je l'espère, car ce soir, je ne comptais pas rester une petite fille sage et sans histoire. Je pris le sac que j'avais traîné et y sortit une mini-jupe et un t-shirt moulant. Je revêtis cette tenue avant de m'attaquer à mes cheveux. D'une main agile, j'accomplis un exploit en rendant mes cheveux « mal coiffés, mais organisés ». Merci Alice! Vint le maquillage. Mascara ultra volume, fard à paupières éclatant, pommettes rosées à souhait et lèvres délicieuse grâce au gloss. Moi qui n'aurait jamais cru faire ce genre de transformatio nde mon plein gré! J'enfilai la paire de talons hauts noirs qui restaient dans le sac. Je laissa mon sac aux vestiaires et m'avança vers la piste de danse d'une démarche fière et sexy. L'ambiance était absolument hallucinante! Des faiseaux lumineaux rayonnaient de partout pour nous éblouir, le DJ avait un vaste répertoire et l'alcool coulait à flot. Je me déhancha, extériosant mes émotions, et un homme, totalemnt étranger, se colla rapidement à moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de ma réussite. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je dansa, ni à combien de mecs je me suis collée, mais dans la seconde présente, j'avais absolument trop mal aux pieds. Je pris la direction du bar en essayant de boiter le moins possible.

- Hey Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais? On s'amusait bien!

J'ignorais cette réplique, je e me donna même pas la peine de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, et allais m'asseoir au bar. Je fis signe au barman de m'apporter un verre. Il me fit un clin d'oeil avant de se retourner vers le bar. Super! Même le barman me draguait! Au moins j'étais sûre de ne pas me faire carter ^^. Il posa un shooter devant moi. Je le regarda incrédule, mais changea tout de suite d'expression. Je pris le verre dans mes mains.

_Un.....Deux....Trois..._

Cul sec! Je déposa son verre d'un coup sec et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Je passa la main dans mes cheveux et demanda un cokctail au barman. Je déposa mes coudes sur le comptoir et déposa ma tête dans mes mains. J'étais compétement brûlée. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à mes côtés. Si c'était encore un de ses mecs...Je releva la tête, prête à répliquer un sermon au connard. Mais je resta surprise. Ce n'était pas un mec, loin de là. Une belle grand blonde. Je resta bouche-bée et ne pus que me sentir ridicule à côté de cette fille. Je ferma la bouche et lui sourit. Elle porta la paille de son verre à sa bouche et prit une gorgée.

-Ta soirée m'a l'air pénible, ça va?

Ok, je n'avias jamais vu quelqu'un qui osait parler aussi franchement à un inconnu, mais j'appréciais l'intention.

-Totalement, dis-je en forçant un sourire. Je fêtais mon anniversaire avant-hier, j'ai laissé mon petit-copain parce que je suis en amour avec son frère, celui-ci sortait avec une autre mais il l'a laissé. Celle-ci est enragée contre mi parce qu'elle pense que je suis la raison de la rupture et mes deux meilleurs amis sortent ensemble. Et toi? Une raison particulière à cette soirée au bar?

Ce fut à son tour de rester bouche-bée, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle était encore mille fois plus attirante que moi encore.

- Mes parents viennent de divorcer alors qu'ils fêtaient leur 20eme de mariage. Ma mère a couché avec mon petit-copain et mon professeur d'histoire. Mon père a couché avec la soeur et le frère de ma mère. Mon petit-copain m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour ma mère et je viens d'apprendre que je dois déménager dans ce bled perdu chez ma tante.

Je lui tendis ma main.

-Moi c'est Bella et je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une vie de merde!

Et prit ma main et sourit.

-Moi c'est Rose et je suis absolument très heureuse aussi de savoir que quelqu'un peut comprendre ma situation.

On commença à discuter de notre problème, comme si on était de vieilles amies. On alla s'installer autour d'une petite table pour s'éloigner de du bruit de la piste. On buvait, se racontait nos histoires. C'était d'un bien fou. Ça faisait du bien d'extérioriser tous nos émotions et de parler librement. De pouvoir exprimer ce qu'on pensait sans être jugée. Et je crois que ça lui faisiat du bien à elle aussi. On était souvent d'accord sur plusieurs points, mais bon, on commençait à être légèrement saoûle aussi. Une petite envie d'aller au toilette commençait vraiment à devenir pressante. Je m'excusa auprès de Rosalie, avec toute la dignité qu'il me restait, et commença à marcher vers les toilettes. Je tibutais difficilement et je pouvais entendre Rose rire de moi. Je voyais pas mal tout autour de moi vraiment flou. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire en voyant de des bonhommes à deux ou trois têtes et des filles à quinze bras. J'attengnis finalement les toilettes, du moins je pense que c'est les toilettes. Je regarde autour de moi et vois des cabinets alors ça doit être des toilettes, non? J'entre dans la toilette et en ressort quelques minutes plus tard. Je me lave les mains quand j'entend la porte de la salle se vérouiller. Super, je vais me faire un nouvel ami!

**Rosalie POV**

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie. De pouvoir parler comme ça à une étrangère et ne sentir comblée de ne plus avoir toute cette fureur en dedans de moi. Elle vient tout juste de partir au toilette. Je vois mon cousin approcher, le fils de la tante chez qui je vais allée vivre. Il était très flou et ses quatres yeux me fixaient inquiets. Il s'asseoit en face de moi.

-Alors, tu t'es fait une copine? Tu devrais me la présenter, c'est un vrai pétard.

Je prend une gorgée de mon verre et lève le menton, offusquée. Mais vous savez bien qu'une fille saoûle, ça n'a jamais l'air offusquée.

-On ne traîne pas les filles comme ça! Dis-je en poussant mon doigt sur son torse. Elle traverse une période difficile et je suis sûre qu'un pré-pubère qui veut la baiser ne soit pas ce dont elle a besoin aujourd'hui.

J'éclate de rire quand ce que j'ai dit résonne dans mes oreilles. UN PRÉ-PUBÈRE! HAHAHAHAHA! Je suis sûre que Bella la trouverait vraiment drôle. Je prend une aute gorgée et il me fait les gros yeux.

-Tu es complétement saoûle, on devrait retrouner à la maison.

-On peux partir, moi je m'amuse vraiment!

-Ouais, tu amuses un peu trop même, rajout-il.

-Hey le jeunôt, c'est toi qui m'a amené ici, et de plus tu ne sais même c'est quoi s'amuser!

Je porte mes mains à mon t-shirt et le lève d'un coup.

-Tu vois c'est ça s'amuser!

Plusieurs sifflements émanenent d'un peu partout et j'essaye de me lever pour aller rejoindre le canon à trois têtes qui m'a siflé. Mon cher cousin n'a même pas le temps de réagir que je suis en train de danser super collé avec ce mec. Ce pauvre petit n,avait sûrement jamais vu de seins d'aussi proche. HAHAHA!!!

-Hey, ça te dit si on monte?

Si on monte? Si on monte? Ah, c'est vrai, il y a des chambres à l'étage pour ceux qui veulent faire des cochonneries. DES COCHONNERIES HAHAHAHA!!

Pour lui répondre, je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes et enroule ma jambe autour de sa taille. C'est alors que cet espèce de petit morveux débarque.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, ce que tu proposes...Dit-il presque en grondant.

Alors, le trois têtes du joli garçons se tournent vers moi.

-Tu sais, si tu es partante pour un trip à trois, je serais plsu enclin si c'était avec la petite brune plutôt que le puceau juste là...

La petite brune? C,est qui cette petite brune? Oh mon dieu! Bella? Attend, mais ça doit faire un bon quinze minutes qu'elle est à la salle de bain! D,un coup, je recouvre la plupart de mes moyens. Tout sauf l'équilibre et la vue, quoi. Je regarde mon cousin, alarmée. Il comprend tout de suite le message. Il sere mon épaule et nous précipitons vers les toilettes.

-Peut-être qu'elle est juste malade... Dis-je sans trop d'assurance.

Lorsqu'elle est partie vers la salle de bain tout à l'heure, tout le monde a pu voir à quel point elle était saoûle. Et si quelqu'un voulait en profiter?

Mon cousin empoigna la poignée et essaya d'ouvrir. C'était vérouillé. C'était vraiment pas sa soirée à celle-là!

Et puis ce chapitre? Je sais, ça fait un moment que vous l'attendez, mais l'inspiration est en baisse. Certaines de vous avaient raison, c,est bel et bien la belle Rosalie qui fait son entrée, pour seulement quelques chapitres ou elle intègre le casting? Et ce fameux cousin? Vous avez sûrement remarquer qu'il est NO-NAME...Edward, Jasper, Emmett ou autre? Et Bella? peut-être est-ce que c'est une autre fille? Un Edward qui a des remords? Un Emmett inquiet? Un Jasper paniqué? OU vraiment un vaurien? Je vous laisse sur ce suspense :)


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Chapitre 24 :: Par la peau des fesses**_

**Jasper POV**

J'avais emmené Alice au restaurant et au ciné, question de pouvoir savoir ce qui la tracassait. Depuis qu'elle était revenue du centre commercial, elle semblai vraiment sur les nerfs. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'aucune engueulade avec Bella n'en soit la cause, car être pris entre ces deux-là et devoir choisir un camp, ça serait l'enfer. Nous étions de retour un logement et elle n'avaitpas encore lâché un seul mot. Un mélange de frustration et d'incompréhension bouillonnait en moi. Le logement était calme, Edward était absent et je pouvais entendre Emmett ronfler. Une vraie tanière d'ours. Alice s'installa sur le sofa dans le plus grand très silence et en fixant le vide, sauf qu'elle semblait un peu...soulagée? Un morceau de papier attira tout de suite mon attention.

_Hey Jazz!_

_J'ai piqué ta voiture, t'inquiète pas, elle sera de retour assez vite et sans aucune égratignure! Et te n'inquiete surtout pas pour moi... Tout va très bien! _

_Bella_

Ce message m'inquiéta alors beaucoup plus. Ce n'était pas du genre de Bella de faire des blagues sur papier. Lorsqu'elle me demandait de ne pas m'inquiéter, il y avait toujours quelque chose. Elle avait signé _Bella _et non _Bell's_. Elle n'avait pas ajouté ses fameux –xxox-. Et pour compléter le tout, Bella ne sortait jamais à cette heure, ou du moins ele était rentrée. Sauf que ma voiture n'était pas là. De plus, quand j'étais partie du logement, elle s'était précipité vers la chambre d'Emmett. Et je ne me demande même pas pourquoi... Alors, pourquoi serait-elle partie, selon mon avis, prendre un coup? Je sentis Alice derrière moi et compris qu'elle lisait le message par dessus mon épaule.

-Alice, tous les deux on sait très bien que si Bella a pris ma voiture à cette heure, c'est pour aller prendre un coup. Mais, j'ai l'impression que tu as plus d'infos que moi...

Alice déglutit difficilement. J'avais raison, elle connaissait la cause du départ de Bella. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle était si tracassée depuis son retour du centre-commercial, mais je ne comprenais pas en quoi ce qui s'était passé avec Bella pouvait être tracassant.

-Que s'est-il passé, insistai-je.

-Elle a rompu avec Emmett...

L'incompréhension grandit encore plus en moi. Je me rappelais très clairement que Bella s'était précipité dans la chambre d'Emmett et que ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait rien avoir avec des jeux de société.

-Mais... commençai-je.

Alice sembla comprendre ce que j'allais lui demander, car elle m'interrompit.

-C'était comme un cadeau d'aurevoir...

Elle avait dit ça comme un aveu, un brin de désespoir et peut-être un peu de non-chalance. Je hochais la tête. Ça c'était le Bella que je connaissais, elle se sentait coupable de rompre, bien que leur relation ne soit pas vraiment apte à un avenir, qu'elle lui offre un adieu. C'était certain, si Bella était partie se saoûler, c'était pour oublier sa culpabilité. Et si elle avait même offert une dernière relation à Emmett, elle devait vraiment se sentir coupable. Son état n'allait pas être beau à voir.

-Si Emmett se réveille, dit lui que j'ai pris sa voiture. Je vais la chercher, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit en état de conduire. Et je tiens autant à la voiture qu'à elle, dis-je avec sarcasme.

Ma première constatation fut de voir à quel point c'était ridicule, la façon dont on prenait les voitures de tout le monde, à croire qu'on jouait à la chaise musicale. La deuxième fut de regretter ce que j'avais dit, Bella comptait beaucoup pour moi, plus que quoique se soit. Bien que ces temps-ci se saoûler était devenu son passe-temps favori. Je pris le chemin de la pote et entendit Alice murmurer :

-De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se réveille...

Je ris malgré moi et sortit. Je pris la voiture d'Emmett et partit en direction du centre-ville. Je scrutais les rues et connaissan les goûts de ma meilleure amie, je situais tout de suite le bar où elle pouvait se trouver, après tout, elle avait toujours choisi les bars où on arrosait nos nuits, dans le beau vieux temps quoi. Je me gara et entra dans le bar, je pris le temps de laisser mon manteau aux vestiaires. Ce n'était pas que je n'étais pas pressé de la retrouver. Mais si je me fiais à mes dernières sorties avec elle, elle allait me vomir dessus et ensuite geigner qu'elle avait froid. Et mon manteau ne serait, premièrement, pas imbibé de vomi et, deuxièmement, il servirait à la réchauffer. Je cherchais une petite tête brune, mais rien ne ressemblait à Bell's. Je repérais un garçon, le seul qui ne semblait pas à moitié mort. Je m'approchais de lui, il était avec une blonde et les edux se tenaient à côté de la salle de bain des dames.

-Est-ce que vous auriez vu une fille, elle a les cheveux brun roux, elle est pas très grande...Elle s'appelle Bella...

La blonde réagit quand je prononça le prénom, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle? Je les fixa tous les deux, pas trop sûr. La blonde jeta un coup un jeune homme et celui-ci fit un coup de tête vers la porte. Ils m'inquiétaient vraiment et je m'inquiétais encore plus pour Bella.

-Elle est là-dedans...commença le jeune homme.

Je hocha la tête. Est-ce qu'il me prenait pour un con? Mais il continua :

-Elle était avec ma cousine, mais disons que les deux ont un peu abusé...

La blonde émit une contradiction et le jeune homme lui fit les gros yeux.

-Elle partit à la salle de bain il y a une vingtaine de minutes et la porte est vérrouillée.

Ma mâchoire a littéralement tombé. Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une meilleure amie comme ça, non? C'est une putain d'aimant à emmerdes en plus de pas savoir marcher sur ses deux pieds. Je respirais un bon coup.

-Est-ce qu'elle a parlé?

Le jeune homme répondit :

-Non, les portes sont vraiment épaisses en plus, on entend rien.

-Est-ce qu'il vous est venu à l'esprit qu'elle était juste plus là?

Le garçon fit non de la tête.

-J'ai fait le tour des chambres en haut et du bar, aucune trace. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé en haut, c'est les videurs...

Je hocha la tête. Bon sang de merde.

-J'essaye de défoncer la porte, y'a eu des cas de filles qui auraient été abusées dans le bar, mais elles étaient toutes trop saoûles pour émettre une vraie déposition, alors...

- Et mais c'est toi le meilleur ami dont elle parlait, s'écria la blonde.

Je m'approcha du jeune homme. Si Bella avait commencé à parler de sa vie, elle devait avoir VRAIMENT trop bu. En plus, il n'était pas question que je laisse un connard violer ma meilleure amie. L'éapule devant, je cogna très fort dans la porte. Elle branla un peu, mais rien d'autre, sauf que je crus percevoir un cri. Pas trop cool, non? L,autre gars et moi, d'un coup en cognant dans la porte. Un énorme craquement surgit. Simultanément, je pensa à mon bras, mais en voyant l'état de la porte, je conclus que c'était loin d'être mon bras. J'acheva la porte avec un bon coup de pied. Ma Bella avait été assise sur le comptoir du lavabo. Les cuisses ouvertes, un homme se tenait entre ses cuisses. Je nota que le sal*pard avait encore ses pantalons. Cependant, Bella, elle avait perdu son chandail et que sa jupe était remontée. Elle fixait le vide, ne semblant pas du tout se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Le mec qui il y a quelques secondes avait les mains sur les seins de ma meilleure amie et baisa son cou n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il mangea une bonne droite. La blonde cria alors :

-Jacob!

Je me retourna alors vers elle pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Avait-elle reconnu l'agresseur ou quoi? Mais ce que je n'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure me sauta alors la figure.

-Edward?

HAHAHA!! J'ai décidé de garder un peu de suspense :) J'imagine que vous me détestez encore plus, non? Alors, je vous laisse conjecturer et je vais bien m'amuser à lire vos réactions ^^ J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié :P


	26. Chapitre 25

Voilà enfin le fameux chapitre :) Il est dédicacé à ma très bonne amie et complice : Amé. C'est sa fête aujourd'hui, alors allez lui souhaiter! C'est elle qui écrit « Mon corps sans mon coeur ». Amé, ce chapitre est pour toi ( On devine pourquoi ce le beau Jasper qui parle la majorité du temps ^^) Et BONNE FÊTE :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 25 :: Seras-tu toujours là?**_

**Rosalie POV**

Le dénommé Jasper réussit à défoncer la porte à l'aide de mon cousin. Si je n'avais pas été occupé à me retenir de vomir à cause de l'alcool, j'aurais sûrement baver devant autant de force. La porte s'écroula, dévoilant une sombre scène. Bella était assise sur le comptoir des lavabos. Elle fixait le vide, totalement inconsciente de ce qui se passait. On lui avait retiré sa camisole et sa jupe avait été remonté. Un homme se tenait entre ses cuisses, en train de défaire ses pantalons. Jasper l'empoigna et commença à le frapper. Mon cousin accourru, pour aider Jasper. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en mêle. Le beau blond voulait sûrement venger son amie tout seul. Et si Jasper était vraiment en pétard, peut-être ne fait-il pas de différence entre mon cousin et l'agresseur.

-Jacob! Criai-je.

Je voulais le retenir, mais comme toujours, il fit à sa tête. Jasper, distrait par mon cri se détourna vers moi. J'eu peur pendant quelques secondes, mais il fixait quelqu'un derrière moi, totalement indécis.

-Edward? S'interrogea-t-il.

Edward? Bella m'en avait parler tout à l'heure. Je me retourna et aperçu la description totalement respectée de ce que m'avait raconté Bella. Un bel homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Quand Bella en avait parlé, je pensais qu'elle exagèrait pour se rendre intéressante ou peut importe, mais elle l'avait bel et bien décrit sur mesure. Edward semblait lui aussi choqué par la scène qu'on apercevait. Jasper lui était sincérement étonné de la présence du bellâtre. Sachant que je n'avais pas d'affaire entre les deux, je me dirigeais vers Bella.

-Bella? Regarde-moi! L'obligeai-je.

Elle détourna très lentement la tête. Son regard croisa le mien pendant une seconde avant qu'il reparte se fixer vers un objet invisible derrière moi. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçu Jacob envoyer un pied dans l'abdomen du l'agresseur. Jasper sortit de la salle de bain et empoigna par le bras. Je n'entendais pas leur conversation, mais ça semblait assez agité. Lorsque Jasper revint, Edwar lui s'éclispa. Après avoir lancer un regard plus qu'inquiet à Bella, qui ne le remarqua même pas. Jasper fit signe à Jacob de laisser l'agresseur. Le beau blond l'aggripa par la veste et le releva. Il approcha son visage très proche du sien pour prononcer cette phrase :

-Je te revois, tu meurs.

La colère faisait trembler la voix du meilleur ami de Bella. Elle avait eu totalemnt raison lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'il ferait sûrement tout pour elle. Il le repoussa par-terre. Jasper fit passer un des bras de Bella par dessus son épaule et la prit dans ses bras. Je détourna la tête vers l'agresseur. Il me fixait avec une étincelle écoeurante dans les yeux. Un frisson parcoura mon dos. Et il sourit en voyant ma réaction. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard tellement j'avais peur. Jacob suivit mon regard et quand il vu le regard que celui-ci me lança, il se rapprocha de lui et lui asséna un coup de poing au visage.

- Même pas la peine d'y penser. Connard!

Jacob m'empoigna le bras en me faisant sortir de la salle de bain alors que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de l'homme qui gisait, en sang, par terre. C'était certain, il hanterait mes nuits pendant un bon moment.

**Jasper POV**

J'avais cette impression, avec Bella dans les bras, qu'elle était une petite poupée de porcelaine inanimée et très fragile. Elle fixait le vide, commençant à se rendre compte que quelque chose se tramait. Je n'avais même pas l'impression qu'elle se rendait compte que j'étais là. Je sortis de la boîte. Tant pis pour ma voiture, je ne prendrais pas le temps de la chercher aujourd'hui. Étant venu avec la Jeep d'Emmett, je savais parfaitement où il se trouvait, contrairement à ma voiture, que Bella avait prise pour se rendre ici. Je la coucha sur la banquette arrière et boucla la ceinture au cas où. Je téléphona à Alice.

- Reste dormir à mon logement.

Je ne lui donna même pas d'excuse rien et raccrocha tout de suite. Je m'approcha de la blonde et du jeune garçon avec qui Bella était avant de se retrouver dans la salle de bain.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé... Si vous n'auriez pas été là et quej e n'étais pas arrivé, le pire serait sûrement arrivé...

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Je leur fis signe que je devais y aller. Je m'installa au volant et démarra. Je devais arriver au plus vite, Bella avait besoin d'un retour dans le monde réel. J'avais demandé à Alice de décamper de leur logement car s'il y avait une chose que je savais, c'est que Bella ne voudrait pas qu'on la voit comme ça. Elle déteste être vulnérable et elle préfère que personne ne la voit quand elle est salement amochée ou trop déprimée. J'arriva bien vite sur le campus. Je me dirigeai directement au logement de Bella. Jacob m'avait apporté les effets personnels qu'elle avait laissé aux vestiaires du bar. Je trouvais les clés et ouvra la porte. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et entra dans le logement. Je fus heureux de voir qu'Alice m'avait écouté et qu'elle était resté à mon logement. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir tirer les vers du nez à Alice plus tôt, de ne pas être arrivé plutôt, de ne pas l'avoir obligé à rester au logement. Je soupira gravement. Je savais pertinement que je n'aurais rien pu empêcher, maus je ne pouvais empêcher la culpabilité de me submerger. J'apporta Bella dans la douche. Heureusement, elle était assez grande pour qu'on rentre les deux. Je la serra dans mes bras, pour lui prouver ma présence et pour la soutenir. J'ouvra la douche et un filet d'eau froide coula sur nous. Bella sursauta au contact de l'eau froide et je ressera ma prise autour d'elle. Mes vêtements étaient trempés, les siens aussi. Elle avait caché son visage dans le creux de mon cou et de mon épaule. Je soupçonnais qu'elle sortait enfin de son petit monde et qu'elle revoyait ce qui s'était passé. Je glissa ma main sous son menton et l'obligfa à me regarder. Son regard vert ne lâcha pas le mien. Cherchant une réponse. Une réponse qu'il lui dirait que ce qu'elle revoyait n'était qu'un cauchemar, que ce n'était que fiction. Une réponse que je ne pouvais lui donner. Je posa mon front contre le sien. Sans aucune réponse. Je vis le désespoir submerger ses yeux. Les larmes, mélangées à l'eau froide de la douche, coulaient en abondance sur ses joues. Elle réenfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je serra mes bras autour d'elle et la laissa pleurer. Je l'entendais sangloter contre mon torse. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire qui aurait pu la réconforter. J'ouvra l'eau chaude et ferma l'eau froide. L'eau glacée avait servi à la réveiller et l'eau brûlante lui offrirait un petit réconfort. Pas petit, minime. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta ensemble sous la douche, je m'en contrefichais. Lorsque ses sanglots se métamorphosèrent en frissons. Je nous sortis de la douche. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, j'attendis son accord. Elle finit par doucement hocher la tête. Je fis glisser sa camisole par dessus sa tête. Et lui retira son soutien-gorge délicatement. Je lui fis passer un de mes t-shirt qui traînait dans ses tiroirs. Je fis glisser sa jupe sur ses jambes et sa culotte aussi. Pour lui en remettre une sèche et un bas de pyjama. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux à chaque fois que nos peaux entraient en contact. Et c'était pire quand je lui avait retiré ses sous-vêtements. Je culpabilisais, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je rageais intérieurement contre le mec qui l'avait presque violé. Bella, c'était ma Bella. Elle est vulnérable et douce, et ce conn*rd venait sûrement de nous la faire perdre. Je me changa rapidement à mon tour. Et pendant ce temps, elle était partie se coucher sur son lit. Couchée en position foetale, elle fixait le vide, comme pour faire le ménage de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher dans le lit d'Alice, mais elle geignit.

- Jazz. J'ai peur. Je veux sentir que tu es au près de moi s'il revient, murmura-t-elle.

Je déglutis. La situation était encore pire que je l'aurais cru. Je me coucha à côté d'elle et elle enroula ses bras autour de moi. Elle déposa sa tête sur mon torse et demanda :

-À part Rose et son cousin, il n'y avait personne?

Je savais que mentir n'était pas bien, mais dans cette situation, je ne pouvasi faire autrement.

-Non, il n'y avait personne.

-Tu seras toujours là pour moi?

-Toujours...Je serai toujours là pour toi. Si tu veux, on restera ensemble tout le reste de la semaine.

Tant pis pour le championnat de football. Tant pis pour l'équipe. Tant pis pour l'école. Bella serait toujours la première sur ma liste de priorité.


	27. Chapitre 26

_**Chapitre 26 :: Ce n'était qu'une impression**_

**Bella POV**

Je me sentais à la fois stupide et vulnérable. Je détestais commettre des erreurs et encore plus qu'on me voit me morfondre. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir. Je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver dans ce bar. Je n'aurais jamais dû... Et aujourd'hui, j'étais prise dans ce tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires et démoralisants. Le souvenir de cet homme, de cette soirée, hantait chaque seconde de la nuit, si bien mon quasi-sommeil était entièrement pertubé. Je fixais le plafond, cherchant, amèrement et désespérement, une quelconque libération à cette horrible torture. Jasper s'était endormi lorsque j'avais feint de dormir. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là pour moi, qu'il me réconforte. Mais je voyais bien qu'il se sentait coupable, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Je me sentais si mal à chaque fois qu'il devait venir me sortir du pétrin, car, à chaque fois cet acerbe sentiment l'amplissait. Mes paupières se fermèrent. Trop épuisée, je ne rêvai pas, je ne fis que tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Je fus réveillée par le cadran d'Alice. J'ouvrai péniblement les yeux pour apercevor qu'il était tout juste sept heures. Étant samedi, et qu'Alice n'était pas là, je me questionnai sur la raison de ce réveil brutal. Les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire comme un coup dans l'estomac. Mais, je me souvins aussi du championnat de football; Alcie devait avoir réglé son cadran pour être là quand Jasper devrait partir, avec Emmett et Edward. Je vis Jasper se lever pour éteindre le cadran. Je murmurai :

-Tu devrais me laisser. Tu devrais y aller.

Il me dévisageait étrangement avant de s'approcher de moi. Il prit mon menton et bloqua son regard dans le mien et répliqua :

-Il n'en est pas question. Je reste avec toi.

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était une évidence, une évidence que je ne partageai cependant pas. Pour la simple et triste raison que je n'étais plus vraiment Isabella Swan. On m'avait remplacé par un être bouvelservé qui était en état de choc. Un être qui devrait s'en sortir pour redevenir Isabella Swan. Il y a trois étapes fondamentales pour se relever d'une épreuve dure en émotions. Le choc. Le questionnement. Le retour à la réalité. Ces trois étapes sont dures, voir brutales, autant pour les victimes que ceux qui les entourent. Une foule de sentiments, forts et complexes, submerge les personnes touchées. Et inconscienment, à chaque fois que je me remettais d'une épreuve difficile, je passais à travers elles.

Je me levais, laissant Jasper incrédule. Le choc était une étape cruciale et triste. Les sentiments les plus présents étaient la frustration, le déni, la peur, la honte et la confusion. Cette période est celle où l'on dit bien des choses qu'on ne pense pas. Celle où l'on fait des choses qu'on ne voulait pas. On vexe plusieurs personnes pour se protéger, et les excuses ne sont pas toujours assez pour pardonner. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. On n'y peux rien, on ne contrôle plus notre bouche, nos pensées et nos actions. Notre esprit vogue à quelque part, pendant que notre tête fait le ménage de nos sombres souvenirs, pendant que notre tête répare les dégâts que l'incident a produit, physiquement et psychologiquement.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Je veux que tu partes. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un spectateur pour regarder ma défaite, ma chute. Je veux que tu partes, prononçai-je durement.

Les traits de Jasper, mon meilleur ami, se transformèrent. Passant de l'incompréhension à la colère, puis à l'impuissance et à la culpabilité. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Je retournai me coucher dans le lit en sanglotant. Je me glissai en position foetale et continuai de sangloter.

-Je veux que tu partes!

Il s'approcha, pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS! Hurlai-je. Va-t-en. Je veux que tu partes.

Indécis, coupable et abattu, il déposa un baiser surm on front alors que je continuai de murmurer :

-Va-t-en. Va-t-en. Va-t-en.

La porte se ferma alors que je continuai d répéter ses trois mots en sanglotant. Je me relevai en position assise et commençai à frapper dans le matelas.

-Va-t-en. Va-t-en. Va-t-en. Je veux que tu t'en ailles!

Je ne parlai plus à Jasper, il était parti, je parlai à ce terrible souvenir. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mes jambes et me balançai d'avant à arrière, murmurant toujours les mêmes mots. Les larmes coulaient à grands flots sur mes joues. Le sommeil finit par m'emplir. Trop brisée pour résister, je le laissai me submerger.

_Cet inconnu au visage flou déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je marmonnai pour montrer que je ne voulais pas, mais j'étais incapable d'articuler un seul mot. Il approfondit le baiser en enfonçant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je ne résistai pas, inconsciente de la situation. Il lâcha ma bouche pour aller embrasser mon cou. Je bougeai la tête de gauche à droite pour montrer mon désaccord. Il fit passer ma camisole par dessus ma tête. Je grommelai de nouveau, mais rien à faire. L'inconnu embrassa mes lèvres violemment en empoigant mes seins par dessus mon soutien-gorge. Un autre grognement de désaccord s'en suivi. Il déplaça ses mains sur mes cuisses et les ouvra en recommençant à embrasser mon cou. Il remonta ma jupe, explorant encore plus l'intérieur de mes cuisses avec ses grandes mains. Je continuai de marmonner des « Non ». Une porte claqua et il se retourna violemment..._

J'étais complétement en sueur et mon coeur battait à mille à l'heure. Ce n'était qu'un cuachemar. Un terrible cauchemar. Une réplique de la veille.

**Jasper POV**

L'autobus était très animé. Après tout, on s'en allait en championnat, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me morfondre. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là alors que ma meilleure amie était en état de choc. J'avais laissé Bella alors qu'elle avait clairement besoin de ma présence. Certes, elle avait exigé que je m'en aille. Mais elle avait peur, elle était sous le choc. Je me tracassai dans mon coin. Plusieurs autres joueurs de l'équipe me lançaient des regards inquiets. Edward et Emmett partageaient un banc à côté de moi, mais je ne leur adressai pas la parole. Ils me regardaient, sans comprendre. Je culpabilisai encore plus, j'étais le seul à savoir pour Bella et j'étais dans ce foutu car! Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains et téléphonai à Bella. Sa petite voix abattue répondit, en essayant de se montrer plus sûre qu'en réalité.

-Oui?

-Bell's?

Et d'une même voix, coupable et triste, nous disâmes :

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Dans une autre situation, j'aurai ri. Bella et moi, on pensait toujours à la même chose, au même moment. On complétait les phrases de l'autre.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens coupable. Je voudrais tellement te tenir dans mes bras en ce moment.

-Non, Jazz. C'est moi qui se sent coupable! Je t'ai chassé. Je t'ai ordonné de partir. Tu voulais être là, mais j'en étais incapable. Je sais que je t'ai blessé, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, je me sens si mal...

-Bella, ne te sens pas mal. Tu étais en état de choc, quiconque aurait pu dire ses mots. Je n'aurais pas dû partir.

-Non, je refuse que tu manques ton championnat pour moi, pour un simple accident. Je n'en voudrais encore plus.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, je savais que si on commençait, cette conversation serait redodante. Je la laissa gagné.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu es pardonné, Jazz. Je suis désolée moi aussi.

-Tu seras toujours pardonnée.

Il eut un moment de silence, le temps que je ravale mes larmes.

-Va t'installer au logement. Tu y sera tranquille. J'ai laissé une clé sur ta table de nuit.

-D'accord. Merci Jasper.

-Ce n'est rien... Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Nous raccrochâmes. Je croisai le regard d'Edward et lui souris pour le rassurer. J'avais oublié ; je n'étais pas vraiment le seul à être au courant pour Bella. Il l'était aussi. Mais, pour le bien de Bella, il devait faire comme si il n'avait jamais rien vu. Il hocha la tête, incertain. Ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était jamais arrivé, Bella n,avait encore rien demandé, mais je la connaissais. Aucune mention de l'incident ne serait tolérée. Et j'étais sûr que lorsqu'on reviendrait lundi soir, elle aurait l'air aussi normale qu'à l'habitude. Elle aurait l'air.

**Bella POV**

J'avais caché mon peur, mais au moment de raccrocher, j'avais explosé. Les pleurs coulaient abondamment. Je ne me sentai plus. Je courus vers la salle de bain, comme si c'était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin pour vivre. Je me débarrassai de tout ce que je portai en quelques secondes, Je me glissai sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. J'avais besoin de ce confort, de cette chaleur. Des souvenirs éclataient dans ma mémoire. Je pleurai, je voulai que ces souvenirs partent loin, très loin. Je m'assis au fond de la douche et passai la main dans mes cheveux mouillés. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains et continuai de sortir toutes ses larmes de mon corps. Je finis pas sortir de la douche. Je me séchai avant de me vêtir dans un jogging et un coton-ouaté. Mes yeux étaient rouges et ma peau, livide. Je passai la capuche sur ma tête, mis dans un sac tout mon nécessaire et m'aventurai à l'extérieur. Je marchai rapidement, évitant de porter attention aux étudiants trop curieux qui me lançaient des regards intrigués. Je pénétrai dans les logements des gars. L'obsurité me fit peur, mais j'allumai les lumières. Je pris tout de suite le direction de la chambre de mon meilleur ami. Son parfum imprégnait la pièce et créait un tourbillon réconfortant. J'allai me coucher sur son lit et m'endormis, incapable de faire autrement.

Lorsque je me réveillai, la faim tailladait mon ventre. Je partis vers la cuisine et mangeai un pamplemousse. J'étais d'ailleur assez étonnée de trouver des fruits dans leur frigo. Une fois le fruit englouti, je pris un bière, ça s'était pas du tout étonnant. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps à force de dormir alors je regardai l'heure. Tout juste quinze heures. En à peine quelques minutes, j'avais fini ma bouteille. J'en pris une autre avant d'aller m'installer sur le divan du salon. Et devinez quoi? Je piquai un autre somme. Un vrai minou. Sauf que mon réveil fut un peu plus brutal. La tête pesait lourd, j'avais bu trop vite. Sans penser à ce que je faisais, j'allai en prendre une autre. Je tournai en rond dans le logement, en buvant bière après bière. J'étais confuse. Était-ce réel ou fiction? Cette soirée, cet inconnu, ces sentiments...Était-ce le fruit de mon imagination? J'étais en train de virer complétement cinglée. J'allai dans la chambre de Jasper et pris mon sac. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouvai avec la camisole que je portais lors de l'incident dans les mains. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar. Je craquai. J'échappai la bouteille, vide, sur le plancher et me remis à pleurer. Furieuse et honteuse, je repartis dans le salon. J'allumai le foyer. Je retournai dans la chambre et pris tout ce que j'avais porté pendant l'incident. Je retournai dans le salon et jetai tout dans le foyer. Un sentiment de vide, un vide parfait, m'emplit. Certes, il n'était pas aussi simple de se débarrasser des souvenirs qui hantaient ma mémoire, mais c'était déjà un pas vers l'avant. Un grand pas. J'avais l'intention de faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. J'allais nier tout en bloc, et ça serait facile, car seul Jasper était au courant. S'il m'arriverait de pleurer, accidentellement, ma rupture avec Emmett en serait la cause. J'allai ramasser les débris de ma bouteille dans la chambre de Jasper, remplie de ce sentiment de fierté d'avoir changé quelque chose.

Le week-end passait. Je dormais, je mangeais ou je tournais en rond dans l'appartement. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre. Les souvenirs s'effaçaient, peu à peu. Ils devenaient plus flous, moins limpides. Les émotions se dissipaient pour laisser un vide. Je ne pleurais plus, mais je ne sentais plus rien. _Elle aurait l'air aussi normale qu'à l'habitude. Elle aurait l'air. _Je n'étais que l'impression de Bella Swan, car j'étais vide d'émotions. Jen e donnais que l'impression d'être heureuse. Je n'étais qu'une impression. _Ce n'était qu'une impression._

Et puis, ce chapitre, comment vous le trouvez? N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert en dessous ^^


End file.
